El Hilo Rojo Del Destino
by Dizzy hollow
Summary: La lluvia azotaba el rostro del hermoso hombre que aguardaba en la oscuridad mientras resguarda el valioso paquete de luz blanca y rosada en sus brazos, el balance era crucial, el bien y el mal debían triunfar. La derrota de Naraku fue el inicio de una vida feliz para los involucrados, o eso creían que sería. El deseo de la perla fue desinteresado pero para Kagome fue lo más doloro
1. Muerte, nacimiento y resurrección

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

Aclaraciones: Este es in SessXKags fic, es totalmente separado del manga o ánime pero es el mismo universo, contendrá lemon y probablemente algunas escenas violentas pero pondré advertencias, a los lime no les pondré advertencias pero la rudeza excesiva vendrá con la etiqueta de ... batalla tortuosa. Si les gusta este primer capítulo será una historia de unos 20 caps o algo así. Al principio de esta historia Kagome tiene 18 años.

Les agradecería sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, no constructivas y patadas, yo trataré de aguantar, es mi primer fic y me gustaría que disfrutaran de este así como yo disfruto escribirlo.

"Bla bla bla" diálogos

 _Bla bla bla_ pensamientos

No se espanten al comienzo, es sólo la apertura.

Declaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Tahakashi, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, es sólo para entretener.

Capítulo 1: Muerte, nacimiento y resurrección.

"¡Izanagi kami-sama!" el guardia arrodillado frente al dios, su voz llena de urgencia y preocupación.

La voz profunda y solemne, hoy era un día muy triste en el reino de los kamis "Lo sé" fue su respuesta, después de una larga pausa, lleno de dolor habló "Su alma no ha vuelto".

"Lo siento Izanagi kami-sama… su alma no regresará hasta que el objeto que la contiene sea destruido"

"Tráela a casa ahora, nos encargaremos de eso una vez que vuelva" su orden era algo más severa ahora.

"Lo siento mucho kami-sama… no podemos hacerlo…. el alma que la acompaña es corrupta y no la dejará a menos de que un sacrificio desinteresado sea hecho por un ser nacido en el mundo mortal" su voz trémula y triste.

La sorpresa en su celestial rostro y de nuevo la angustia, "las posibilidades son pocas pero podemos hacerlo, tráela a casa, sus padres querrán verla" ordenó de nuevo, su tono más amable.

"No sabemos dónde está" suspiró "los vigilantes vieron desaparecer el contenedor después de encerrar las almas" fue la respuesta del guardia, su dios era generoso y justo pero el error del guardián a cargo de la maravillosa creación ahora perdida era enorme y el padre de la hermosa criatura podría no ser tan generoso, este era conocido por la rudeza y su poca paciencia.

"Trae a sus padres, el siguiente paso es decisión de ellos", su espalda tembló ante la idea de acercarse al terrible padre pero con una reverencia se retiró, de repente se dio cuenta, la madre era mil veces peor, ella no era cruel pero su tristeza y dolor se expandía en todo el reino, la debilidad y dolor era insoportable cuando la fémina estaba alterada, el miedo fue opacado por el dolor que la madre sentiría, era terriblemente abrumador para todo el reino cuando la dama sufría. Momentos después una pareja envuelta un halo blanco entró a la extensa habitación. La mujer lloraba desconsolada, mientras el hombre la sostenía en sus brazos apoyándola para caminar, los ojos del varón llenos de dolor miraron a los del kami creador.

"¿Dónde está?" como un susurro fue su inmediata pregunta, Izanagi tragó duro y explicó los dolorosos sucesos advirtiendo a los dolientes, "su destino no fue cumplido como era debido, una nueva profecía deberá ser creada"

"¡No dejaré que nuestra estirpe sea sacrificada, no dejaremos que muera otra de nuestras hijas!" de pronto la ira estalló en el padre al recordar que algo faltaba "¡¿Dónde está su guardián?!"

"Muerto," fue la respuesta del dios, "alguien torció su destino para cortar el hilo rojo de tu pequeña"

"¡¿QUIÉN?!, ¡DIME AHORA!" la furia en el hermoso rostro del padre era evidente mientras la madre abría los ojos en sorpresa que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

La mirada dura de Izanagi les dio la respuesta, luego de una dolorosa pausa se giró, caminando hacia el balcón cuya vista era el sur del mundo mortal, se detuvo, suspiró para obtener el valor de continuar con las malas noticias "Creo que lo sabes".

Ambos sabían padres sabían que por ahora no podrían hacer nada, carecían de pruebas para el castigo inmediato de tal crimen pero tenían esperanza de encontrar al culpable, ninguno de ellos debía tocar los hilos del destino, estaba prohibido aunque eso no detenía a algunos, se darían cuanta quien había sido ya que el castigo por tocar los hilos era lento y doloroso, el cuerpo del perpetrador comenzaría a convertirse en piedra y desmoronarse tan lentamente que los gritos se escucharían en los tres planos, los kamis de los submundos y el mundo mortal sabría que un crimen imperdonable entre los dioses había sido cometido, toda la luz desaparecería y la oscuridad brillaría, los opuestos sufrirían aunque sólo los culpables perecerían.

En el mundo de los vivos sería diferente, los Onis vagarían libres y los héroes surgirían, sería una batalla que terminaría con una era en ese plano y surgiría una nueva, el balance debía permanecer a toda costa en los mundos.

Los padres siguieron llorando la pérdida de su amada hija, por ahora los dejaría pasar el duelo pero Izanagi sabía que la nueva profecía debería hacerse pronto (en términos de kamis eso podían ser siglos, milenios o más en el mundo mortal).

Los siglos pasaron y la perla fue encontrada, aparentemente la historia se repetía, la sacerdotisa que guardaba la joya había sido engañada y asesinada, su cuerpo fue cremado junto con el objeto que guardaba las almas, ningún deseo había sido hecho, lo que no cambiaba mucho la situación ya que lo que esta miko habría deseado sería egoísta al tratar de volver humano a su ser amado para así no manchar su pureza de sacerdotisa y la esencia de su hija habría sufrido de nuevo el dolor de jamás haber sido feliz, el alma maligna estaría en ventaja… Oh, como sufrían el destino de su amada, ese recipiente era una maldición, esa perla inclinaba la batalla interna según las intenciones que la guiaban y malvado era el destino que su pequeña sufriría por igual en manos de youkai, hanyous y humanos, eran muy pocos los seres con un corazón puro, pero terminaban sacrificados por seres oscuros que hacían sufrir el alma de su niña, era una infante en términos kamis y el corazón de sus padres se despedazaba cada vez que el alma de su hija cambiaba de manos. Solo podían ser testigos de como los hilos cambiaban, se enredan, rompían y se reunían, parecía como si jamás volverían a tener en brazos a su amada Midoriko.

Siglos habían pasado, los dioses no podían retrasar más los hechos venideros, el balance debía cumplirse y eso no estaba sucediendo, habían pasado casi 20 años desde que la perla vagaba en manos malignas y esta era ahora negra y sofocantemente maligna, el alma de la niña estaba siendo torturada y ya no podían resistir más, las puertas debían ser abiertas.

"Izanagi-sama, ¿cuánto tiempo podremos pasar con nuestra hija esta vez?" La madre era un remolino de emociones. Llevaba varios siglos con una diminuta recién nacida que ni siquiera abría los ojos, el amor de tener a una pequeña a la que cuidar y el dolor de tener que dejarla ir, su mirada clavada en el pequeño cuerpo que ahora era mecido en los brazos del padre.

"Esperaremos lo más que podamos pero ella deberá cumplir con el destino que su hermana no pudo terminar, la profecía será enviada una vez que tenga la edad para comenzar su viaje" Fue la respuesta del kami.

"¿Corre peligro?" fue ahora la voz del padre.

"No puedo asegurarlo pero nos aseguraremos de mantenerla protegida" tras una pausa siguió "sabes que una vez que baje sólo podrán interferir cuando el momento de cumplir con su destino llegue"

"Lo sabemos Izanagi-sama, sólo espero que ella no sufra como su hermana". La madre acomodaba un mechón de cabello de la durmiente criatura.

Bajo la protección de la noche lluviosa un ser bajó al reino mortal, era invierno y las estrellas apenas eran visibles en el turbio cielo. "No perderé a otra de mis hijas" el susurro del hombre que protegía con una manta una esfera de luz blanca y rosada.

La pequeña abrió unos enormes de un verde brillante con motas violetas y azules, tan cautivantes que el padre se detuvo por unos segundos para grabar en su memoria la increíble escena. Todo esto no debía haber sucedido pero era necesario, su pequeña sufriría cambios que no entendería y no habría alma alguna que pudiera guiarla pero llegaría a ser feliz, morirían por hacerla feliz, así el cielo y el infierno se mezclaran, la exterminación sería el costo por la vida y felicidad de un alma.

Con un beso se despidió de ella, aquí nadie la encontraría hasta que tuviera que enfrentarse con el destino, probablemente se ganaría una reprimenda por no llevarla con la familia que se había encargado de su difunta hija pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su pequeña, esta era la única forma que tenía para protegerla hasta que llegara el momento. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volverla a ver, si nadie interfería con los hilos ella viviría y podrían abrazarla de nuevo. Nombró a la radiante luz antes de regresar al eterno reino de los kamis.

Bajo la misma noche un par de ojos grises observaban, nada podría hacer pero se mantendría l

Cuatro meses antes de la lucha final contra Naraku. Kagome había terminado sus estudios con mucho esfuerzo y ahora podía pasar más tiempo en el pasado.

Un año había pasado desde el fallecimiento de Kikyo e Inuyasha había dejado el duelo y decidido seguir adelante con la reencarnación de su antiguo amor, eso fue lo que le prometió a la Miko del futuro una tarde de otoño junto al Goshinboku.

"Prometo siempre estar a tu lado, amarte y protegerte, quiero hacerte mía, mi compañera, mi pareja para toda la eternidad" el hanyou hizo su voto.

"Inuyasha" lágrimas de felicidad fluían de ojos zafiro "te amo tanto, siempre estaré a tu lado" fue su voto.

Se abrazaron tiernamente por unos minutos hasta que el beso esperado llegó.

 _La calidez de su delgado cuerpo contra el mío, su aroma a lluvia fresca y pétalos de sakura, tan puro y delicado, nadie posee un aroma igual, sólo el aroma de Kikyo cuando estaba viva me lograba cautivar tanto, su aroma era a yerbas recién cortadas y un tenue aroma a vinagre que picaba mi sensitiva nariz pero me molestaba, tan suave al tacto. Con esos ojos cafés…. Kikyo…. no, Kagome. Ella tiene los ojos zafiro, es dulce, hermosa, me ama y la deseo._

Apretando un poco más el cuerpo de la fémina aclaró sus pensamientos, no era Kikyo a quien sostenía, era otra y ella era en quien debía concentrarse así que intensificó el beso pasando levemente su lengua sobre los labios suaves de la sacerdotisa pidiendo permiso para explorar un poco más y probar su dulce boca.

Kagome ya no era una niña de 15 años, era una joven mujer no tan ingenua pero su vida en el Sengoku jidai había consumido su vida y sus experiencias amorosas eran aún muy inocentes, la miko seguía sonrojándose, era parte de su personalidad. Sintió la mano de su adorado Inu deslizarse de su cintura hacia el seno izquierdo, el beso que el joven inu le regalaba era hambriento, casi desesperado y su hombría en todo su esplendor contra su vientre comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Usando sus colmillos mordió el suave labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, esa fue la chispa que hizo que el hanyou enloqueciera, la sangre pura de la miko, dulce e intoxicante encendió la de él. Labios deseosos de probar más se deslizaron a su mandíbula, cuello, hombros. Una mano con garras demandante apretó su muslo y subió para sentir más, otra mano apretaba delicado y relleno seno a través de la delgada tela de su bra, definitivamente era una hermosa y deseable mujer, el aire le faltaba a Kagome y comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con la rudeza de Inyasha, él nunca fue delicado y tierno a menos de que la vida de alguno de los dos peligrara, en su esfuerzo por soltarse el aura de miko pulsó lo suficiente para el hanyou rompiera el beso.

Kagome se alejó rápidamente y acomodó su ropa, quería esperar, aclaró su garganta y le hizo saber a su Inu que quería conservar su virginidad hasta después de que terminaran con Naraku, ambos sabían que cuando una miko pierde su virginidad, pierde un poco de su pureza y podría perder sus poderes o sólo una parte, no podían arriesgarse a eso.

"¡Keh!, no entiendo esa manía de limitar _tanto_ esto hasta destruir al maldito de Naraku" reluctante y un poco brusco la dejó ir y se alejó adentrándose en el bosque "iré al río a darme un baño, luego iré a ver qué hacen Miroku y el enano"

Suspirando y agitando la cabeza Kagome se dirigió a la choza que construyeron juntos, se sentía un poco culpable por no dejarlo seguir pero en verdad quería esperar, sabía que sería especial porque era con el amor de su vida pero quería que fuera _oficial_ , que fuera _real_ , aún sentía aquel pequeño hueco en el estómago que le decía que la dejaría por otra si el compromiso no era oficial y estaba al tanto de que el ritual de emparejamiento era permanente, una vez que la marcara y sus auras se unieran no había vuelta atrás.

La inseguridad que habían dejado sus huidas con Kikyo la seguían atormentando, sabía que ya no volvería a pasar pero por alguna razón el sentimiento no la dejaba. No dejaría que sus inseguridades destruyeran su nueva relación, lo había querido por tanto tiempo y no era momento para dudas, cuando el momento llegara todo sería como debía ser.

Así que por acuerdo _mutuo_ de la recién formada pareja, el emparejamiento se llevaría a cabo unos días después de la destrucción de Naraku (aunque los avances físicos de Inuyasha se hacían más frecuentes e insistentes, ella procuraba no alejarlo demasiado) y después harían una ceremonia de matrimonio presidida por Kaede para Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, idea de las hermanas adoptivas, la pequeña Rin y Shippo les ayudarían a decorar la ceremonia y tendrían un banquete para celebrar.

Oh si, Miroku se dio cuenta de que la vida era muy corta para poder mantener alejadas sus manos de la hermosa taijiya y aprovecharía cada instante junto a su querida Sanguito, aunque sus pervertidos hábitos se vieron reducidos aún se escuchaba a lo lejos el golpe de la cachetada por las travesuras de su mano vagabunda seguida por una indignada pero muy sonrojada Sango que murmuraba cosas de un houshi hentai al que algún día dejaría con daño permanente si no dejaba de actuar como un pervertido y por detrás un monje con una sonrisa triunfante y una marca roja en el rostro.

Y ¿cómo sucedió esto?, en una de sus excursiones para brindar ayuda a una villa atacada por un tokage youkai de bajo nivel Miroku no perdió la oportunidad de pedirle a alguna doncella tener un hijo suyo, por supuesto, la inocente doncella no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a preparar la ceremonia de matrimonio que le ganó al monje un golpe en la cabeza con hiraikotsu. Miroku huyó en cuanto se enteró que lo esperaban para unirlo a la doncella y el grupo tuvo que salir corriendo cuando el jefe de la villa se dio cuenta de que el malvado monje ya no estaba y había dejado a su bella hija plantada.

Por supuesto Sango estaba furiosa pero actuaba como si no le importara.

"Ya me disculpé 10 veces " Decía Miroku dirigiéndose a Sango que ni si quiera volteaba a verlo.

Llanamente y sin interés alguno "Si, así es, ya te disculpaste"

"¿Pero por qué estás enojada conmigo?, ¿acaso estás celosa?" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Claro que no, no me interesa lo que hagas con aquellas mujeres, lo que me enoja es que no consideres los problemas en los que nos metes con esa mente hentai que tienes" Trataba de ser lo más dura posible.

 _No voltees a verlo o se dará cuenta de cuanto te duele que haga esas cosas con la primera que se acerca._

La pobre taijiya no quería ver esos ojos violetas, sabía que si cedía un poco él se daría cuenta de las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago?" Eso captó la atención de la fémina "Mmm, ilumíname _Houshi-sama_ " aún sin mirarlo.

Suspiró. "Porque es la única forma en la que me dejar estar cerca de ti, cuando trato de acercarme sin hacer nada malo me rechazas, es la única manera que he encontrado de hacer que mires" Su voz cada vez más como un susurro, acercándose al oído de la joven. "Por favor, mírame aunque sea una vez, déjame estar cerca de ti"

Con la piel erizada y con sonrisa tímida por fin lo encaró, Miroku no perdió ni un segundo más y la besó tiernamente abrazándola fuertemente, no dejaría que se le escapara nunca más.

En general la vida en el Inutachi parecía más estable y contenta. Kagome ya había dado la noticia a su familia de su decisión de vivir en Edo y todos la apoyaron gustosos siempre y cuando la pareja los visitara de vez en cuando.

Pero no siempre lo que creemos que es amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener promesas cuando no están hechas con todo el corazón.

El grupo trataba de enfocar la vista entre lodo y lluvia aquella noche, el destello de luz producida por la explosión del impacto del youki de los medio hermanos combinado con el reiki de la flecha de la sacerdotisa contra Naraku los lanzó a todos contra los árboles.

"¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?" Inuyasha ayudaba a la joven a levantarse.

"Si Inuyasha, estoy bien. ¿Están todos bien?, ¿Shippo? ¿Shippo dónde estás?"

El ruido de los arbustos detrás de ella la hizo saltar "¡Aquí Oka-san! Estoy bien, sólo un poco adolorido. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si Shippo estoy bien. ¡Sango-chan! ¡Miroku! ¡Kirara! Sesshomaru, ¡Se terminó!"

Algo desconcertados aún no podían creer que por fin se había terminado, por fin podrían ser felices. El único rostro que no parecía estar afectado por nada era el del gran Daiyoukai, la seda manchada de sangre y suciedad en su vestimenta era la única señal de la batalla, ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Sesshomaru se les había unido hacía casi un mes con el único objetivo de acabar con el desagradable hanyou.

Nadie notaba la mirada curiosa del gran youkai, expectante a lo que pasaría después, estaba al tanto de que la humana tenía cierta cantidad de poder y era capaz de sentir los fragmentos de la perla, nada que pareciera fuera de lo normal, según sabía Midoriko era mucho más poderosa aún. Sabía que la humana debía pedir un deseo desinteresado pero no creía posible que un ser de una raza tan despreciable pudiera ser capaz de hacer semejante cosa, todos los humanos codiciaban algo.

Y ahí estaban todos, mirando la negra Shikon No Tama.

"Hazlo Kagome-sama, purifícala y pide el deseo" La voz Miroku la alentó.

"S.. Si", respondió muy nerviosa cerrando su mano contra el pecho, la luz rosada surgió de entre sus dedos y se expandió a todo su cuerpo para luego elevar a la sacerdotisa varios metros sobre el suelo mientras todos, menos uno, entraban en pánico por lo que pasaba.

Ignorante a lo que sucedía, Kagome abrió los ojos, flotando en la oscuridad de la perla.

"Pide el deseo pequeña, pero recuerda que debe ser desinteresado, puro" "Libérame" La voz de Midoriko, su voluntad de ser libre y descansar en paz.

"Deseo….."

Desconcierto….

Sorpresa….

Incredulidad….

Nadie podía creer lo que tenían al frente.

"K..K..Kikyo…" con un susurro la voz de Inuyasha los sacó a todos del estupor, acostada junto a Kagome se encontraba el cuerpo de su antecesora.

"¡Kohaku! Kohaku! ¡Oh por Kami!"

Llantos de alegría entre el grupo… Sango y Miroku abrazaban al durmiente hermano pequeño de la caza demonios

"¡KIKYO!" La voz del ahora youkai Inuyasha llena de sorpresa y devoción por su amor.

Con cautela el antes hanyou se acercó al durmiente cuerpo de su amada, cuando comprobó que en verdad estaba viva, la levantó en brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con lágrimas de alegría se alejó para resguardarla de la lluvia.

 _Ni siquiera me miró._ Sin que sus amigos lo notaran una lágrima de absoluto dolor, sin voluntad para hacer el más mínimo sonido o movimiento. Sólo un par de ojos dorados era testigo de lo sucedido para luego dar la vuelta y regresar a la Casa de la Luna Creciente, sus asuntos con este grupo se habían terminado y las deshonorables acciones de su medio hermano no eran su problema. Tenía a una enfermiza Rin que ver y un reino que dirigir.

Tardaron toda la noche y casi toda la mañana para llegar a Edo, Kirara cargaba al inconsciente Kohaku, Miroku tenía el presentimiento de que algo desagradable les esperaría cuando llegaran y se adelantó lo más que pudo llevando a Shippo consigo, lo que vieron los puso furiosos pero lo mejor era apresurarse, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, debían llevar a Kagome a otro lugar antes de que llegara o alguien terminaría muerto.

"Kagome-sama, será mejor que vayamos con Kaede-sama, debe estar preocupada y le gustará verla"

"Miroku, en verdad estoy cansada, quiero cambiarme de ropa y dormir, luego iré a ver a Kaede" La miko sólo arrastraba los pies, a unos pasos de su chazo la detuvo la vieja, mencionar tanto su nombre la atrajo, la joven del futuro rodó los ojos, ¿Cuántas veces me detendrán antes de llegar a casa?, estaba feliz de ver a la vieja pero estaba a punto de caer al suelo y dormir en el pasto.

"¿Cómo estás muchacha?, te ves cansada y sucia, ¿por qué no tomas a Sango y se van a dar un muy merecido baño?, yo les llevaré sus cosas y revisaré al joven Kohaku mientras vuelven"

Sango no sabía que pasaba pero por las miradas de los demás sabía que debía intervenir. "Vamos Kagome, en verdad necesito un baño y tú también" arrastrándola al arrollo estaba segura que en poco tiempo averiguaría lo que sucedía y presentía que no le gustaría.

Mientras tanto los demás se apresuraban, no podían evitar lo que venía, pero podrían aminorar las molestias.

"No lo perdonaré nunca Miroku, mamá no se merece esto, no lo merece y ese mal agradecido, ¡egoísta!, ¡TONTO!", el kitsune estaba tan indignado que terminó gritando.

"Lo sé Shippo, tampoco estoy contento pero en el estado en el que está Inuyasha será mejor no arriesgarse a que alguno de los dos se enfrente"

Después del baño juntos acompañaron a Kagome a su choza, cuando abrió la puerta el corazón se le cayó al suelo una vez más, ahí, en su propio futón estaba Kikyo e Inuyasha incado a su lado, el demonio gruñía protegiendo a la mujer inconsciente. La chica contuvo lo más que pudo las lágrimas hasta alejarse lo suficiente para caer al suelo y llorar desconsolada hecha un ovillo en el suelo de tierra.

La abrazaron y la consolaron lo mejor que pudieron pero nada parecía funcionar, la dejaron llorar hasta que se durmió, con la ayuda de Kirara la llevaron a la choza de Kaede donde habían algunas de sus cosas, Inuyasha no los dejaba acercarse demasiado como para sacar todas sus pertenencias, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pusieron su bolsa de dormir que siempre llevaba en su mochila y la dejaron dormir.

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada, Kohaku y Kikyo segían durmiendo.

La vieja Kaede los monitorea constantemente y ni Sango o Inuyasha dejaban el lado de su ser querido.

A la orilla de Edo se encontraba una joven de ojos tristes y pensativos "Kagome-sama, la comida está servida, ¿me harías compañía?"

"Si Miroku, Shippo ven, vamos a comer"

"Oka-san, ¿puedo tener un poco de soda?" El pequeño kitsune trepaba al hombro de Miroku. "Sip"

"Oi Miroku, Oka-san no está bien, no sonríe como siempre y sus ojos no brillan" Le susurraba al monje en el oído.

La verdad era que todos estaban preocupados por ella, pero no querían presionarla. Nadie había visto a Inuyasha desde la tarde en la que llegaron y si alguien se acercaba a la choza en la que se encontraba un gruñido les advertía que se alejaran, los resucitados aún no despertaban, no tenían fiebre y Kaede los visitaba varias veces al día para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

"Parece que sólo se recuperan del viaje del más allá" Les había dicho la anciana y era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos despertaran.

"Si Shippo, también estoy preocupado pero creo que lo mejor es hacerle compañía y demostrarle que no está sola"

"Yo cuidaré de Oka-san, Inuyasha nunca ha merecido a mamá, ella es demasiado buena para él"

"De acuerdo Shippo, pero no creo que eso la consuele, sólo.. sólo hagámosle saber que nosotros estaremos con ella siempre"

 _Inuyasha me lo prometió, quería creer si me amaba y que cumpliría su promesa, Kikyo despertará y él querrá hablar de esto pero no puedo ni verlo._ El dolor agudo en su pecho no la dejaba, el dolor físico era un pobre reflejo de lo que su alma sufría, estaba tan cansada.

"Oka-san"

"¿Si Ship?"

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podrías acompañarme a la aldea de los kitsune del oeste, quisiera buscar a alguien que me entrene y pasar un tiempo contigo, sólo nosotros"

Sango, Miroku y Shippo ya habían pensado que hacer cuando Kikyo despertara y querían ahorrarle más dolor a la que consideraban su familia.

"Si Kagome-chan, podrían ir a la aldea y así no tendrías que preocuparte de quien entrena a Shippo o de dejarlo sólo, además la aldea está a un par de horas de aquí" La hermana adoptiva sólo quería protegerla del inminente despertar de Kikyo.

"Mmm sé lo que tratan de hacer pero no es necesario, así que basta. Estoy bien, en serio, no se preocupen por mi" Si mucha confianza en sus palabras, con el rostro gacho y fruncido. Quería ser fuerte pero sus cansados, hinchados y rojos ojos la delataban.

"Y sí" suspirando "creo que es una excelente idea que vayamos a buscar a alguien que pueda entrenarte, tal vez después de un merecido descanso todos podríamos ir, pero quiero estar aquí para su boda"

En ese momento los tres amigos de la joven Miko se voltearon a ver, ya habían decidido aplazar un poco la boda pero estaban aliviados, habían temido que Kagome quisiera irse al futuro y no volver nunca más, aunque no la culpaban si decidía eso.

"Pero espero que eso puedas esperar un poco, me gustaría ir al futuro por unos días y descansar un poco allá, no he dormido bien, ¿está bien para ti Shippo?" El falso entusiasmo y la sonrisa forzada no engañaban a nadie, quería alejarse de este lugar, al menos por unos días.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no se sentía tan en casa en el futuro, extrañaba a su familia allá pero sabía que su lugar era aquí, donde podía seguir usando sus dones para ayudar, donde la gente que la rodeaba la conocía y sabía quién era y lo que había hecho, donde podía compartir sus aventuras. Si, este tiempo era su hogar.

"Si oka-san, está bien, tal vez podrías traerme algo, algunos dulces y cosas para dibujar" Poniendo ojos de cachorro y sonrisa inocente no podía negarle nada.

"Kagome-chan, ¿has dormido bien?, te ves cansada" La exterminadora estaba al tanto de las malas noches que pasaba la Miko, aunque sabía que también le ocultaba algo, no la presionaría, sabía que ella le contaría cuando se sintiera más cómoda.

Asintiendo "Hn, si pero nada de qué preocuparse, sólo la incomodidad de la bolsa de dormir, debo reemplazarla pronto"

"Está bien, pero si necesitas algo avísame, cuando quieras sabes que aquí estoy"

"Kagome-sama" el monje habló, "Sango y yo pensamos que podríamos hacer la ceremonia de la boda una vez que vuelvas pero si no te sientes bien con eso podemos aplazarlo"

"No se atrevan, que yo no tenga mi final feliz no quiere decir que tengan que arruinar el suyo, Oh estoy tan feliz por ustedes, nadie se lo merece más que ustedes"

El silencio que vino fue incómodo, todos sus amigos pensaban que la persona que más merecía feliz sólo ha sufrido tanto, sabían que estaba agradecida por tenerlos a ellos, pero también sabían que a veces se sentía sola.

"Si Kagome, espero que esté bien para ti, ya hablamos con Kaede y ella ya ha comenzado a preparar el lugar de la ceremonia, esperamos que puedas ayudarnos", querían distraer a su amiga aunque sabían que el tema de la ceremonia de matrimonio no le sentaba bien lo que más querían en el mundo era estar unidos y estaban seguros que su amiga también los quería ver

"Claro que si, traeré algo especial para ustedes como regalo de bodas" La conversación siguió un poco más y luego se fueron a hacer sus tareas, la joven miko se mantenía lo más ocupada posible y no se iría hasta que Kohaku despertara.

La tarde siguiente llegó y Kagome estaba preparándose para marchar al pozo, no quería llegar al futuro antes del anochecer, no quería tener que explicar a su familia lo sucedido, sólo saludar, dormir y ya lidiaría con eso al día siguiente.

"¡KAEDE!, ¡Oi anciana!, ¿dónde rayos estás?" Inuyasha entró corriendo buscando a la anciana en su choza, la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

"¡Kagome!" a ella le dolía el sólo hecho de que él mencionara su nombre "¿dónde está la vieja? Kikyo despertó y está pálida, necesito su ayuda, ayúdame por favor"

"He, si, voy" Corriendo tras de él a la que había sido casa, la que había construido con sus propias manos y que ahora alojaba a otra mujer.

 _¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, Si Kikyo despertó también Kohaku debe haber despertado y Sango no podrá acompañarme, ¡oh Kami ayúdame!_

"Inuyasha, ¿dónde estás?" el susurro débil y ronco de la resucitada "Tengo sed"

"Aquí Kikyo, bebe esto"

"Inuyasha ¡¿qué hace ella aquí?! no dejes que se acerque a mí, ¡que se vaya!"

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, quería ayudar pero tenía los pies clavados al suelo, sólo podía ver la escena de su Inu sosteniendo la cabeza de la mujer aferrada al él.

"Kikyo, Kagome sólo vino a ayudar, por favor"

"¡NO! No quiero que se acerque a mí, te quiere para ella, me lastimará si se acerca, por favor Inu sácala de aquí" sollozaba y se aferraba las mangas de Inuyasha.

"Kikyo nadie te lastimará nunca más, siempre estaré a tu lado, te amo, te amo"

Con un dolor que la hacía sentirse mareada miró dentro de esos ojos dorados que ya no reconocía tan bien, eran más brillantes pero fríos, _como los de Sesshomaru_ , no vio ni un poco de remordimiento del dolor que le estaba causando con sus acciones. Su rostro seguía siendo infantil pero anguloso, delgado y su piel ya no era bronceada, era pálida y perfecta, sus nuevas marcas en los pómulos lo hacían ver distinguido, sin la luna en la frente, _claro, la luna viene de la madre de Sesshomaru, nada que ver con Inuyasha_. Tenía miedo de lo que sabía saldría de la boca de su amor, sin respirar retrocedió hacia la entrada de la choza.

"Por favor vete, Kagome, no te acerques a esta choza o a Kikyo… nunca más" para luego agachar la cabeza y besar la frente de su amada, susurrando palabras de amor y confort, no había nadie más en el mundo para él que la persona recostada.

 _Aguanta… no caigas…. sigue… sigue…. ¡no llores maldición!… sigue, esa mirada tan fría, como si jamás me hubiera visto._

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y colapsó de rodillas al suelo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las raspaduras en sus piernas… no podía llorar, la imagen en la choza pesaba en sus hombros aplastándola, no podía respirar pero no por correr, era tan irreal. El dolor agudo y punzante en su pecho no la dejaba levantarse. No lloró, se quedó ahí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo con la imagen en su cabeza, sin pensar en nada más.

Unas manos en brazos la obligaron a levantarse y caminar hasta la choza de Kaede, no le importaba quien fuera, ayudándola a recostarse, cerró los ojos hasta que se durmió bloqueando todo a su alrededor.


	2. Los sueños no siempre se cumplen

Este es el segundo cap, no es largo, como subí dos simultaneas quería ver que pensaban y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradeceré.

Declaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Tahakashi, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, es sólo para entretener. Esto es un poco tedioso, todos los fan que buscan fiction de cualquier manga/anime adivinarán que soy sola una chica a la que se le ocurren cosas locas y pues… si, Inuyasa, con todo el dolor de mi corazón no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2

"Ouch" _mi cabeza va a estallar, que sueño tan extraño… ¿a qué hora me quedé dormida?_ , suspiró, su cuerpo dolía, pero cuando recordó lo sucedido el día anterior todo se detuvo a su alrededor, sólo sus recuerdos se siguieron moviendo.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" casi en pánico levantaba sus cosas y las empacaba.

"¿Kagome-chan?"

"Sango-chan…. Lo siento Sango tengo que irme, iré a casa unos días y… y… " Luchaba por no dejar las lágrimas correr, _¡No! No no no no, no seas tonta, no puedes llorar por él, ya no más, ni una lágrima más_. Pero era tan difícil, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lograba tragar y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Inuyasha era el amor de su vida, eso creía, era quien le había prometido un futuro, una vida llena de felicidad y todo había fracasado con sólo un deseo, su deseo…, mi deseo…

Se arrodilló frente a ella y abrazándola fuertemente por largo tiempo. "Está bien Kagome-chan, sé que necesitas tiempo, no puedo creer que ese idiota te haga esto, no te merece, sólo no nos olvides, nos tienes a nosotros y ten por seguro que seguiremos aquí cuando quieras vernos" sobaba su espalda "Vamos a comer y luego podrás irte"

"Si, no quiero dejar a Shippo sin aviso, ¿lo pueden cuidar mientras no estoy?"

"Claro que si, ahora vamos a comer"

"¿Comer?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?"

"Mmmm, bueno, te traje ayer al atardecer y supongo que despertaste justo ahora y ya es más de media tarde" El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

"Oh, gracias Sango-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti" suspiró "Prometo volver, sólo necesito alejarme un poco, pondré una barrera en el pozo, no sé si Inuyasha" tuvo que pausar, ese nombre dolía en la garganta al pronunciarlo, después de pasar el nudo continúo "pueda cruzar ahora que es un demonio completo, pero no quiero arriesgarme", tras otra pausa, "no creo que lo intente de todos modos" susurró sólo para ella mientras caminaban a la cabaña de Sango. De pronto recordó el sueño tan extraño que tuvo, tal vez sus amigos podrían arrojar algo de luz, además le haría sentir mejor poder hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Inuyasha.

Todos pensaban que Inuyasha era un idiota, incluso Kaede estaba furiosa con él y con su hermana, ¿cómo podía él hacerle eso a Kagome?, él tendría que haber cumplido su promesa, al menos tendría que haber hablado con ella antes de que Kikyo despertara, ni siquiera debía haber llevado a otra mujer al hogar de la que iba a ser su esposa, pero en lugar de eso sólo la hizo a un lado, como si los últimos años no hubieran significado algo, como si jamás hubiera sentido algo por ella.

Después de la felicidad por haber destruido a Naraku y haber recuperado a sus seres queridos el humor era solemne y amargo. No querían ni ver a Inuyasha después de lo que le hizo y dijo a Kagome, ella jamás lastimaría a nadie, fue ella quien siempre estuvo a su lado y confió ciegamente. Kikyo no volvió a tener un corazón puro después de su muerte hace más de 50 años, era de esperarse que acusara a Kagome de tener malas intenciones.

 _Kikyo e Inuyasha nunca confiaron lo suficiente uno en el otro, lograron dejarse engañar por Naraku porque no se conocían bien, aún no se conocen y la forma en ella siempre lo manejó, ya no le sorprendía a nadie, él siempre se dejó engañar y manipular aún cuando tenía la verdad frente a sus ojos, tal vez ahora las cosas sean diferentes para ellos dos._

No le deseaba mal a nadie, estaban agradecidos con Inuyasha ya que sin él jamás habrían derrotado a Naraku pero lo que le había hecho a Kagome era imperdonable. _Inuyasha es mi amigo, uno muy tonto y ciego, pero mi amigo y quiero que sea felíz, aunque no le perdonaré del todo por el dolor que por tanto tiempo le ha causado a Kagome._ Eran los pensamientos de todos, excepto de Shippo, que ya odiaba a Inyasha y jamás lo perdonaría.

"Sango-chan, lo siento" La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos

"Pero en nombre de Kami, ¿por qué te estás disculpando Kagome-chan?"

"Por encerrarme en mis problemas y no haber ido a ver como estaban Kohaku y tú, podrían haber necesitado mi ayuda"

Negando vigorosamente la taijiya respondió "escúchame bien, todos tenemos momentos duros, no hay vergüenza en sentir dolor, sé que nos apoyas y que siempre estarás con nosotros, no hay nada que perdonar"

"Además, Kohaku está bien, tiene todos sus recuerdos y ya hablamos Miroku y yo con él sobre lo sucedido, sabe que lo amo, que lo amamos y que no lo dejaremos apartarse"

"¿En verdad está bien?" Aún preocupado por el niño que tanto le recordaba a Souta.

"Siempre ha sido algo tímido y creo que extraña a Rin y por raro que parezca, y por alguna extraña razón creo que le cae bien Sesshomaru por que ha preguntado por él" esto lo dijo con una mueca de repulsión.

Con una risita de su hermana que hizo a Sango sonreír respondió "Bueno, dale algo de crédito, Sesshomaru no es tan malo, creo que Rin lo ha ablandado un poco, al menos no trató de matarnos el último mes que pasamos con él"

"Si, supongo que no es tan terrible, pero no me gustaría volver a verlo"

Entrando a la cabaña Kagome pudo ver a Kohaku, tímido pero aparentemente sano, se sentía aliviada por eso y podían comer más tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto a cuatro cabañas.

"Inuyasha, te he extrañado tanto"

El Inu no soltaba a la mujer que siempre amó entre sus brazos, después de haberla perdido dos veces no la soltaría nunca más.

"Kikyio, también te he extrañado, no te dejaré ir nunca"

"¿Qué pasará con Kagome?, no la quiero cerca de ti"

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar su nombre, se sentía como mierda por haberle dicho a Kagome que se alejara, pero no quería lastimar a Kikyo, el menor de los males era lastimar a Kagome, era inevitable, ya luego se disculparía, ella siempre lo perdonaba, estaba seguro de que entendería, aún la amaba pero no dejaría a Kikyo.

 _Aún podemos vernos, podemos pasar tiempo juntos cuando regrese, seguramente ya está en su tiempo como siempre hace cuando peleamos. Le pediré perdón y me gritará mucho, tal vez me deje molido con los golpes que me dará… y llorará, eso es lo peor, odio verla llorar pero no puedo hacer llorar a Kikyo, no soportaría hacerla llorar a ella, además Kagome se repondrá y en poco tiempo volveremos a estar como antes. Eso haré, en cuanto regrese hablaré con ella, debo disculparme y agradecerle por el deseo que hizo, por ella tengo a Kikyo de regreso y soy un demonio completo, además ella me ama y siempre estará a mi lado, tal vez no podremos ser pareja pero no quiere decir que no seguiremos viéndonos, además nadie la merece más que yo, yo soy quien la protege, depende de mí, por regla nadie puede tenerla más que yo, ella es mía, YO soy su alfa… pero por ahora._

"No te preocupes por eso Kikyo, hablaré con ella, tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre", la besó dulcemente, como extrañaba sus labios, "Quiero que seas mi pareja Kikyo, quiero que lleves mi marca"

"Si Inu, es lo que más deseo, pero…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Cuando tu y yo pasemos por el emparejamiento es posible que pierda mis poderes de miko y ¿cómo me protegería cuando no estés?"

"Lo sé, pero no los necesitas, ya no más" con una garra le tomó delicadamente la barbilla para verla a los ojos "yo te protegeré, soy un youkai ahora, soy más fuerte y con mi marca nadie se atreverá a acercase a ti"

"Es lo que más quiero Inu, quiero llevar tu marca pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera conservar mis poderes", desviando la mirada continúo, "tal vez podría hacer algo para conservar al menos una parte"

"¿Cómo?"

"Podría hacer un hechizo para atar parte de mi alma y que no participe en la unión durante el emparejamiento pero tendríamos que emparejarnos en cuanto termine el hechizo"

"Pero entonces el lazo del emparejamiento no estaría completo, Kikyo, el lazo de vida y el lazo de la marca quedarían incompletos"

Con voz suave y dando besos en su rostro, labios y cuello lo convencía, "lo sé Inu pero ¿y si yo volviera a morir?, podrías seguir viviendo y sé que mis sentimientos a través de la marca te abrumarían" un beso largo y seductor, apretando sus senos cubiertos con el pecho del yukai, "con el hechizo podría conservar parte de mis poderes, podrías seguir viviendo aunque me pasara algo y no te molestaría con mis cambios de humor que sentirías a través del lazo de la marca, además, podríamos emparejarnos mañana mismo"

Convencido suspiró, "no vigas eso, jamás te perderé de nuevo, está bien Kikyo, haz el hechizo y para el final de mañana por la noche seremos uno"

"Bien, necesitaré algunas cosas, un poco de tu cabello" se arrancó un cabello y así Kikyo se puso a trabajar.

"¡Ah!, estoy lleno, Oka-san, ¿traerías ramen para mí cuando vuelvas?"

"Claro que si, además tengo que traer provisiones si voy a pasar un tiempo a las afueras de la villa de los kitsune"

"¿Mmm?, ¿por qué pasarías tiempo a las afueras?"

Miroku se adelantó y contesto "Bueno Shippo, piénsalo, Lady Kagome es humana y miko, no creo que la acepten tan fácilmente, tal vez con el tiempo"

Shippo se sintió mal por no haber pensado en eso antes, ¿cómo se supone que protegerá a su mamá si no está con ella?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos la joven sacerdotisa respondió acariciando su cabeza para confortarlo "No te preocupes cariño, prometo no meterme en problemas, ocultaré mi aroma y mi aura cuando tenga que salir del campamento" luego lo subió a regazo para continuar con los mimos "cuando esté en el campamento pondré una barrera, ¿está bien eso?, no quiero que te distraigas de tu entrenamiento"

"Si, así estará bien" respondió el pequeño casi dormido.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, serás un gran kitsune" y así Shippo quedó dormido rodeado del calor de su madre adoptiva.

"Kagome-chan, ahora que Shippo está dormido ¿nos hablarás de tu sueño?"

Suspirando respondió "bueno es algo confuso", así que comenzó a relatarlo tal como lo recordaba.

 _"_ _Sentada en la nieve al pie de un enorme árbol de sakura, la niebla cubría los alrededores y no podía ver más allá de un par de metros. Tres figuras se acercan, un hombre y una mujer se acercan, son hermosos. El hombre es alto, delgado pero de estructura fuerte, su hakama y haori blanco, el cuello y orilla de las mangas de un azul profundo decorados con copos de nieve, botas negras y una faja atada al frente en un elegante moño de un hermoso violeta con detalles en dorado, tenía una armadura cubriendo sus pectorales, hombros y brazos guardando. La armadura tenía picos a lo largo de ambos brazos hasta por debajo de los codos donde comenzaban un par de guantes negros que protegían sus antebrazos y el reverso de sus manos, dos picos protegiendo cada hombro por detrás y por delante, los que protegían sus pectorales eran pequeños pero lucían tremendamente afilados. Su cabello plateado atado en una cola baja que llegaba a mitad de la espalda y sus ojos, el un brillante amatista con motas dorados, su piel blanca perfecta._

 _La mujer no mucho más baja que el hombre, de cabellos ébano que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas recogido en una media cola con un hermoso bira bira con hojas dorados y verdes además de un arreglo de flores de zakura que colgaba elegantemente, entre su cabello, pequeños y hermosos pétalos dorados que centelleaban con la luz del sol, su piel suave y perfecta ligeramente bronceada y sus labios de un brillante cereza. Su vestimenta consistía en un hermoso kimono de cola blanco con orillas rojas y bordados dorados, el cuello de la capa interna adornado con flamas rojas y doradas al igual que el hermoso obi tradicional._

 _Ambos personajes se acercaban para abrazarla fuertemente por largo rato, le decían algo que no lograba entender pero que parecía importante, antes de soltarla le daban un beso lleno de amor en la frente, antes de desaparecer el hombre le entregaba una katana, la saya grabada al igual que la hoja del arma._

 _La otra figura masculina nunca se acercaba, permanecía parada observando desde la niebla, el final extendía su mano y ella se estiraba para tomarla pero nunca lograba tomar su mano, despertaba con una sensación de vacío e intranquilidad, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante."_

"Eso es todo"

Hubo silencio por unos minutos "Sin duda es un sueño interesante pero no proporciona mucha información, ¿recuerdas la espada que te da?, tal vez podríamos investigar algo si sabemos cómo luce" El monje era muy intuitivo y definitivamente había algo interesante en ese sueño pero no estaba del todo seguro de que significara algo, no estaba de más asegurarse, con Kagome nunca se sabía.

"Haré un dibujo y lo te lo daré en cuanto regrese del futuro, quiero investigar entre los pergaminos del abuelo, tal vez encuentre algo ahí"

Cambiando de tema Sango prenguntó. "Kagome, ¿qué harás cuando vuelvas?, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o piensas vivir con Shippo en la aldea de los kitsune?"

"No lo he pensado bien, sólo sé que no quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha ni a Kikyo"

"¿Y la choza?, es tuya Kagome, no puedes sólo dejarla, trabajaste mucho por ella" Sango comenzaba a enojarse de nuevo.

"No lo sé, es decir, también él trabajó duro y si quiere quedársela que lo haga, no quiero volver a entrar ahí"

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte, ya pensaremos en algo cuando vuelvas. Ahora nos caería bien a todos el descanso"

"Si, buenas noches chicos y gracias por todo"

Ya había oscurecido y preferían que su amiga no saliera tan tarde hasta el pozo, al menos habían logrado distraerla por unas horas, sus ojos seguían sin brillar y su tono de voz era apagado y monótono, estaban muy preocupados.

Cansados se dirigieron a dormir.

La mañana llegó y comenzó a trabajar, preparó el desayuno para todos y fue a recolectar yerbas que sabía que le hacían falta a Kaede. Por la tarde regresó por un cubo para traer agua del río usarla para beber y preparar alimentos después de hervirla. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, sólo lo hacía, por inercia, caminaba sin ver, se movía sin sentir y sus sentidos entumidos no percataban lo que tenía enfrente.

Kagome no supo de la visita inesperada de Kouga, quien quiso pasar a ver a la manada después de enterarse que Naraku había sido derrotado, quería golpear al sarnoso por no esperarlo, en su camino a la choza se encontró con Miroku y este le tuvo que relatar lo sucedido y pedirle que no abrumara a su amiga con preguntas ni enfrentamientos.

El ookami tenía los ojos sangrando ira, las garras y colmillos listos para destrozar, no podía creer que lo que escuchaba, sabía que el sarnoso jamás iba a ser capaz de hacerse cargo de Kagome. Kouga entendió que la Miko a la que amó por años no le correspondía y se apartó para unirse a Ayame y cumplir su promesa con ella y con sus clanes, después de todo ahora sabía que amaba a su pareja, era feliz con su manada y sus 4 cachorros, tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha le diera lo que merecía a la mujer que él había amado, pero de alguna forma siempre supo que ella era demasiada mujer para un inútil como el inu, el que creía su amigo en este momento era un ser despreciable y sin respeto. Le arrancaría miembro por miembro cuando lo volviera a ver.

Caminando al río con la mirada en el suelo y cubo en mano, Kagome se detuvo, un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, al alzar la cabeza no podía creer lo que veía, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, ahí, cruzando el río estaba Inuyasha y Kikyo en pleno emparejamiento. Estaba congelada, el aliento atrapado en su garganta, el corazón parecía haberle dejado de latir…. y lo vio, el momento en el que Inuyasha marcó a la que ahora era su pareja. En cuanto presenció eso saltó el cubo y corrió de vuelta a la choza.

Entro a la pequeña vivienda y cerró la puerta, se quedó parada con la espalda en la madera por largo rato, entumida, apenas respirando y con el corazón destrozado comenzó a moverse, temblaba de pies a cabeza, trataba de recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo pero se le seguían cayendo de las manos, salió con piernas tambaleantes a encontrar a Shippo que siempre jugaba con Kirara frente a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku.

"Shippo, me tengo que ir ahora, volveré" No esperó respuesta, sólo se dio media vuelta y emprendió su tambaleante andar hacia el pozo.

En cuanto vio a su madre supo que algo andaba mal, "¡Sango!, ¡Miroku!, ¡hey TODOS!", cuando llegaron se alarmaron, el kitsune estaba al borde de las lágrimas, "¿qué pasó?"

"Algo le pasó a Oka-san, por favor ayúdenla, no dejen que nada más le pase" dijo lo último llorando a mares, Sango lo levanto y todos corrieron detrás de su amiga.

Kagome iba a medio camino al pozo cuando un par de fuertes manos la detuvieron y le dieron la media vuelta. La sacerdotisa casi se desmaya cuando encontró frente a ella el rostro de la persona que jamás quería volver a ver.

"Kagome, tenemos que hablar, tengo algo muy importante que…. ¡HEY!" Al inu lo interrumpió un puñetazo en el rostro. "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¡MALDITA BOLSA DE PULGAS!"

Con dos golpes más le gruñía "¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella maldito roñoso! ¿ENTENDISTE?" Kouga estaba casi perdiendo el control, quería matar al inmundo ser que estaba en el suelo con cara de incredulidad, como si todo estuviera bien.

 _El muy maldito ni siquiera sabe lo que ha hecho mal._

Miroku rápidamente colocó un sello en la frente de Inuyasha para evitar que se moviera, "te quedarás ahí hasta que Kagame-sama se vaya y no dirás ni una sola palabra cuando te quite el sello", jamás habían visto al monje tan furioso en el tiempo que lo conocía.

Kagome reaccionó a la intervención de sus amigos, "gracias chicos" y sin más corrió al pozo. Llegó al Devorador de Huesos, se sentó en la orilla lista para saltar pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz profunda y familiar, sentado en el pasto con la espalda contra el pozo el Daiyoukai del Oeste le hablo.

"¿Por qué estás tan alterada Miko?" una pausa sin respuesta, "sabías que mi hermano es un imbécil sin cerebro ni honor", de nuevo no hubo respuesta, comenzaba a irritarse.

"No creí que fueras tan débil como para saltar" eso la sacó de su mudez.

"No soy débil" rechinaba los dientes, estaba emocionalmente al límite, no dejaría que este youkai con corazón de hielo le dijera que sentir cuando él jamás en su larga vida había sentido algo.

"Hn"

"No tengo por qué explicarte mis sentimientos, pero jamás terminaría con mi vida, sólo me voy a casa" murmurando se lanzó dentro del pozo colocando la barrera "idiota insensible, BAKA".

 _¿BAKA?… BAKA…._ Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos, nadie en sus cientos de años le había dicho BAKA, vio por la esquina del ojo una luz azul salir del pozo, ya no percibía el delicioso aroma a nieve fresca y flores de zakura, no sentía su aura. Curioso se asomó, la miko había desaparecido. _Interesante, desapareció dentro de este pozo, deberé preguntarle a Inuyasha sobre esto, la humana sigue olvidando su lugar y no parece tener miedo de Este Sesshomaru o es muy tonta, pero la próxima vez le enseñaré a dirigirse a Este con respeto, aunque tal vez sea indulgente sólo por esta vez, Rin estaba sana cuando volví a palacio, probablemente gracias a su deseo._ Y así era, cuando llegó la curandera le informó que la pequeña humana había pasado por una situación crítica, justo ahora estaba jugando en su habitación, la fiebre había desaparecido y de un momento a otro ella ya estaba persiguiendo a Jaken y preguntando por Sesshomaru-sama. Era obvio que la mujer no era de aquí, de eso se había dado cuanta desde el momento en la que vio, _el pozo es la entrada a su aldea…_ Los inu son una raza curiosa, esta humana en realidad no le interesaba, lo que lo atraía eran los conocimientos que pudiera tener, muchas veces la había visto con extraños objetos que ni siquiera él había visto y era uno de los demonios con más conocimientos.

Ningún misterio podría pasar desapercibido y mucho menos resuelto por él, el conocimiento es poder. Además no había mostrado ningún tipo de interés por la onna hasta ahora, principalmente porque era la humana de su medio hermano y cualquier cosa que el cachorro tocara no merecía su atención, pero ya no era la humana de hermano y podría usar cualquier misterio que ella guardara dejando de lado innecesarias e irritantes confrontaciones con el inu, aclarando su mente de humanas insignificantes se levantó, seguiría con sus deducciones más tarde, había asuntos más importantes de lo que encargarse ahora.

Mientras caminaba seguía pensando. _Los educadores tardarán mucho en enseñarle al imbécil de Inuyasha la forma correcta de comportarse, si va a permanecer en el reino de Este Sesshomaru deberé instruirlo personalmente y obligarlo a cumplir su palabra en futuros eventos, sus actos vergonzosos hasta hoy ya no pueden cambiarse pero dejaré que sus amigos le den una buena paliza antes de llevármelo a él y su compañera, aunque parece que el "honor" se lo tendré que inculcar a golpes. Y está el otro asunto que me trajo aquí…_

El Daiyoukai se paró frente a su hermano rodeado de individuos sorprendidos por la llegada del hermano mayor y furia por el menor sellado.

"Tu estupidez no conoce límites Inuyasha" silencio.

"Ni siquiera esperaste a una ceremonia apropiada" silencio.

"Y emparejarte con esa ningen despreciable que te convenció para realizar una unión incompleta, patético" silencio, su tono de voz permaneció serio, impasible pero mortal.

"No repetiré esto, no irás de tras de la Miko del pozo, hay asuntos más importantes que atender que perseguir humanas, no habrá quejas tuyas ni de la onna que reclamaste, si sabe lo que le conviene mantendrá la boca cerrada" con una mirada que podía matar si fuera un poco más intensa y tras varios minutos prosiguió. "Empacarán sus cosas y viajaremos al castillo, ahora eres un youkai, hijo de Inu no Taisho y como tal asumirás tus responsabilidades, no permitiré que sigas deshonrando el nombre de nuestro padre con tonterías como un cachorro caprichoso. En el castillo te explicaré lo que se espera de ti y de esa arremedo de miko" Ordenó sin cabida a réplicas, lo único que el antes hanyou podía hacer era murmurar lo que podía sin mover los labios.

"Quita el sello monje, si trata algo fuera de las instrucciones que acabo de darle creo que el ookami estará más que complacido de recordarle lo que debe hacer"

"Será un placer" Kouga asintió tronando los dedos y con una sonrisa malévola, rogando por que el amotinado hiciera algo para poder molerlo a golpes mientras Miroku removía el sello.

Inuyasha tenía fuego en los ojos, lanzaba dagas a todos los presentes con la mirada y las dagas eran devueltas por todos ellos, desvió su mirada hacia el camino que llevaba al pozo y bajó la cabeza, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Kagome, la mirada que ella le dio cuando la detuvo era de absoluto dolor y terror, como si fuera a matarla, _nunca la lastimaría_ , pensaba Inuyasha.

Se alejó de grupo hacia la choza, el camino de vuelta se podía escuchar que el hermano menor decía en voz baja todas las maldiciones e insultos que se sabía incluyendo aquellas en el idioma Inu, era una mezcla de gruñidos acompañados con movimientos de cabeza y una maldición, detrás de él, Kouga que ocasionalmente le daba una patada o un golpe donde se pudiera, toda una escena.

Antes de llegar Kouga se detuvo, sólo la manada tiene permiso a entrar a la guarida del macho, el ookami aunque él lo consideraba un _amigo_ no era manada, a menos de que la hembra alfa estuviera en peligro, entonces nadie podía acercarse hasta que el macho invitara al resto de la manada. En este caso, el lobo no se acercó a la choza no por esta regla, simplemente le desagradaba la hembra en ella, nadie en el inutachi había insistido en visitar a Inuyasha por enojo y porque no querían tener nada que ver con Kikyo.

Dentro de la choza Inuyasha se preparó para hablar con su pareja, estaba seguro de que a Kikyo le desagradaría tanto como a él ir a la fortaleza con la tabla de hielo que tiene por hermano.

"Kikyo, tenemos que alistarnos para partir"

"¿Mmmm?, pero ¿por qué? No quiero irme, aquí tengo todo lo que quiero, te encargaste de darme muchas cosas bonitas ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?" No estaba contenta, no quería dejar esta choza, era bonita, la mejor de todo Edo, grande y aparentemente alguien se había encargado de abastecerla bien, había un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de madera tallada, muy hermoso, había kimonos de ceda que le quedaban bien, el futón en el que dormían era suave y había peinetas y adornos para el cabello. Por supuesto que Inuyasha no había traído de eso y no había conseguido ni una sola de las cosas dentro de la cabaña, todo era obra de Kagome, eran sus cosas.

"Mira Inu, ¿qué te parece si me pongo hoy este kimono?, me quedará hermoso, ¿no crees?" Era el kimono que Kagome usaría en la ceremonia de matrimonio.

"¡NO!" Gritó alguien desde el marco de la puerta, Sango entró furiosa y le arrebató las cosas de las manos, "¡No te atrevas a tocar nada de esto!"

"Y tu Inuyasha, ya trajiste a esta a la casa de Kagome, no te atrevas a llevarte ni una sola de estas cosas, ¿me entendiste?" Le gritaba al yukai frente a ella.

En la puerta el Daiyoukai observaba lo ocurrido, no daba crédito, estaba realmente sorprendido de que su hermano ignorara sus responsabilidades como macho alfa, cuando reclamas a la hembra que será tu pareja debes probar que eres capaz de proveer y proteger, su hermano era un cachorro caprichoso que sólo tomaba, sería más difícil educarlo de lo que creía pero lo haría trabajar duro, aunque eso significaba más trabajo para él. Suspirando internamente su molestia sin cambiar la expresión de aburrimiento intervino ya que la despreciable humana miko comenzaba a tomar lo que podía, no le importaba en lo más mínimo de quien fueran esas cosas, la humana necesitaba un escarmiento, no había lugar en su castillo para criaturas deshonorables.

"Vaya Inuyasha, parece que no eres capaz ni de proveer a la que era tu pareja, ella era la proveía todo aquí y se encargaba de todas las cosas, ¿estás seguro de que tú eres el macho?"

"¡CÁLLATE MALDITO BASTARDO!" Había logrado herir su orgullo.

Sin tomar nota sobre las quejas de su hermano se dirigió a Kikyo.

"Humana, te gusta tomar lo que no es suyo" no era una pregunta, "asignaré vigilancia en tus sucias manos dentro del castillo", la miko sólo lo miraba indignada y furiosa "la pena por esos actos son el calabozo o la mano, Inuyasha, deja de perder el tiempo, no hay nada que deban empacar"

Mientras el Daiyoukai decía esto Kikyo se mordía la lengua, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra el hermano mayor de su pareja, sólo rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños, su reiki se elevaba, nada que los Inu no pudieran manejar.

"Deja todo Kikyo y vámonos" ladró el inu menor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó entre dientes.

"Al castillo" nada feliz con la idea de viajar con su hermano y regresar a ese lugar, pero a la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos y el humor le cambió al instante, sería señora de Oeste, eso creía ella.

Inuyasha quiso acercarse a su manada para despedirse pero lo único que recibió fue un simple "Adiós Inuaysha, que tengas una buena vida con tu nueva pareja" del monje, nada más.

"¿Irán a visitarme?, yo vendré en cuanto pueda" Trataba el inu.

"No te molestes" se adelantó Sango, "a menos de que estés listo para enmendar lo que le hiciste a Kagome"

Hasta que Inuyasha no le ofreciera una verdadera disculpa, en especial a Kagome, no lo recibirían con el respeto y cariño de antes, a los ojos de todos ellos no lo merecía.

"¡Keh!" Fue su única respuesta, sabía que de alguna forma debía arreglarlo pero él jamás se disculparía por haber tomado a su pareja.

"Vamos Kikyo, sube a mi espalda" Contenta de dejar Edo para rodearse de sedas y caprichos, la mujer obedeció y con esto desaparecieron de la vista de los demás.

Antes de marcharse Sesshomaru movió sus ojos hacia atrás, "Taijiya, enviaré un mensajero, infórmale la fecha de la ceremonia de tu unión con el monje."

"Por supuesto Sesshomaru-sama."

Después del enfrentamiento y la partida de los inu se relajaron y continuaron con sus actividades, deseando que Kagome encontrara algo de confort con su familia en el futuro.

¿cómo agrego caps a las historias ya comenzadas? y esto es muy confuso... aaaahhhhhh! lo siento. me encanta el foro pero no sé como publicar una historia con varios caipitulos


	3. Perder lo que nunca fue tuyo

¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando la historia. Este capítulo es un poco lento pero subiré otro más interesante el día de hoy

Ya arreglé la continuación de los capítulos :) y como siempre, espero que disfruten y sigan comentando, mandando sus dudas o sugerencias.

Capítulo 3: Perdiendo lo que jamás tuviste.

Jadeando resbaló al suelo, trataba de contenerse pero ya no podía más, lloró, lloró hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron y el sueño y la desesperación la invadió.

"Kagome, hija, despierta" Su madre la encontró cuando Buyo maullaba y rasguñaba la puerta de la choza que cubre al pozo, ahí junto al pozo en el suelo de tierra su hija durmiendo abrazándose y temblando de frío. Eran las diez de la noche cuando salió a buscar al gato.

"¿Mamá?" lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos de nuevo "mamá..." llorando desconsolada la abrazó apretando la camisa de su madre.

"Todo estará bien hija, shhhh, ya estás aquí, todo estará bien" consolaba a su pequeña hasta que su llanto cesó y pudo llevarla hasta su cama.

"Te amo hija, duerme, yo estaré aquí" besando su mejilla mientras la arropaba. Su hija desde niña había pasado por duros momentos, hacía todo lo que podía para protegerla pero había cosas que no estaban en su control y eso la preocupaba cada día, sólo podía consolarla y apoyarla, aconsejarla y respetar sus decisiones, a veces deseaba prohibirle regresar al pasado pero sabía que era necesitada del otro lado y que ella pensaba que ese era su hogar.

La mañana siguiente se sentía terrible, no había querido preocupar a su madre pero necesitaba desahogarse. Hacía mucho que no veía a su familia y quería pasar tiempo con ellos, tomo una ducha, lleno la tina y se hundió en la relajante agua caliente. Cuando comenzó a arrugarse supo que era tiempo de salir, se puso un par de jeans, playera blanca y tenis, cepillar su cabello ahora era una tarea titánica, lo había dejado crecer hasta donde inician sus muslos y prefería dejarlo suelto, si tenía que recogerlo prefería hacerse una cola alta, jamás se sintió cómoda con el look tradicional de miko, sus razones eran claras, cuando por fin terminó suspiró y bajó a desayunar.

"Hey Kags, no te escuché ayer, ¿a qué hora llegaste?" Su hermano ya estaba en la cocina ayudando a poner lo necesario para el desayuno.

"Ohaio, a todos, llegué bastante tarde y no quise despertarlos a todos."

"Oh, ohayo niña, tenía mucho tiempo que no venías pero me alegra que estés aquí. Desde que terminaste el colegio ya no tengo que pensar en enfermedades y me aburro con todo el tiempo libre, excepto cuando me traes algún pergamino o algo para mi colección" dijo con una sonrisa que albergaba espernaza "Espero que me traigas algo de piel de hebi youkai o un colmillo de kumo."

"Lo siento jii-chan pero no alcancé a empacar todas las cosas que quería traerte, aunque creo que podría traer algo de baba de gusano de las cavernas al oeste de la aldea, fue asqueroso recolectarlo pero sabía que te gustaría y un poco de hongos que según Kaede pueden dormir a una persona durante 1 semana."

"¡Oh! Gracias hija, la baba servirá para preparar un maravillo té que cura el resfriado en una hora"

El rostro lleno de emoción del abuelo contrastaba con la expresión de asco de los demás, él siempre trataba de darles sus remedios, pero el que más sufría era Souta, él pobre adolecente era el objeto de los experimentos del abuelo.

La conversación continuaba durante el desayuno, la familia podía ver que a la hija mayor le había pasado algo, la conocían muy bien para dejarse engañar con las risas forzadas pero sobre todo evitaba el tema su futuro esposo y su obvia ausencia así que nadie lo mencionó.

Antes de retirarse a sus labores la miko se acercó a su abuelo "Jii-chan, ¿podría ver los pergamino que guardas en los baúles de tu habitación?"

"Claro hija pero tendrás que decirme que buscas, tengo más de cien pergaminos ahí y tardarás días en revisarlos todos"

"Bueno, cualquier cosa sobre espadas"

"Mmmm, ¿algo más que puedas decirme?, tal vez sea más fácil encontrar lo que buscas con algo más de información"

"Cualquier cosa sobre invierno o nieve y árboles de sakura"

"Muy bien, comenzaré a buscar esos pergaminos y podrás verlos mañana temprano"

"Gracias jii-chan"

"Kagome, ayúdame a lavar los platos" su madre quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella para abordar el tema de su abrupta llegada y el hecho de que el corazón de su hija estaba roto en pedazos.

"Si" sabía lo que su madre quería, sólo esperaba no volver a llorar.

"¿Cómo está Shippo?"

"Bien mamá, aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme, él quiere ir a entrenar con otros kitsune, no quiero que se lastime" suspiro "dejará de ser un pequeño pronto y crecerá, me encantaría que pudieras conocerlo, es el youkai más dulce y valiente que haya conocido"

"Lo sé hija, me he dado cuenta con todo lo que me has contado sobre él, y sobre tu temor a que se lastime es natural, es lo que las madres hacen, los apoyas para que después tomen su propio camino pero jamás los dejas, a tu corta edad ya eres una excelente madre" La matriarca de familia estaba al tanto del kitsune que su hija había adoptado, lo que no esperaba era que desarrollara instintos maternales a tan corta edad.

"Gracias mamá, estoy segura que todo lo bueno lo he sacado gracias a ti, estoy orgullosa de Shippo"

La plática la siguieron acompañada de un té en la mesa de la cocina mientras Souta jugaba video juegos en la sala.

"Mamá, la boda se canceló" dijo de repente, su voz temblaba y su vista permanecía en la taza humeante.

Su madre abrió los ojos como platos antes de poder responder "Oh hija, lo siento tanto, ¿me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?" preocupación por lo que pudiera haber ocurrido del otro lado del pozo, era un lugar peligroso y ella o su futuro _'hijo'_ podrían perder su vida. Sosteniendo las manos de su pequeña las apretó animándola a que le dijera lo que había sucedido.

"Me dejó" lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas "ella regresó y él se fue con ella, nunca me amó mamá" el llanto crecía, su cuerpo se doblaba por el dolor en el pecho, el corazón destrozado, la agonía de saber que la persona en quien más confías y amas te daba la espalda, se sentía usada.

"Lo siento hija, si él no te amaba jamás debió hacer las promesas que te hizo, pero creeme cuando te digo que a veces no sabemos lo que realmente queremos" se levantó y abrazó a Kagome, su corazón dolía por verla en ese estado.

"No puedo evitar sentirme usada mamá, sé que él no decidió traerla de vuelta" ni siquiera diría sus nombre, se sentían como puñales cada vez que pensaba en ellos, "pero, pero en su corazón él la deseaba a ella y no a mi" de pronto un pensamiento golpeó su cabeza "¿se conformó conmigo cuando supo que ella no volvería? Oh Kami, así fue, yo era su premio de consolación"

"No hija, no puedes pensar así, no creo que él se conformara contigo" su madre trató, de verdad no quería pensar que Inuyasha, alguien a quien quería como a un hijo le hiciera algo así a su hija.

"Pero claro que sí mamá, cada vez que me veía la veía a ella, nos paremos tanto físicamente, compartíamos un alma, me confundió con ella varias veces" era irreal, ¿cómo no lo había visto?

"Pero que tonta soy, no me di cuenta, lo amo tanto que no lo noté, jamás me vio a mi…" Cuando la realidad la golpeó se desmoronó, todos esos años, todas las promesas, se había aferrado a una mentira.

Ahora no sólo se sentía traicionada, también se sentía una tonta por haber creído que eso que Inuyasha le decía era amor. El dolor se mezclaba con la ira, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el querer vengarse, jamás podría lastimar a nadie a propósito, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y esperar a que el dolor cesara al menos un poco.

Su madre la consolaba, y le susurraba palabras de cariño y soporte, también ella lloraba por el dolor de su hija. Este día sólo permanecería en el cobijo del amor de su familia, alejada de del demonio que destrozó su corazón y arruinó las ilusiones de una vida junto a él.

EN EL PALACIO DEL OESTE

El comedor familiar estaba listo para recibir a su Lord y los demás miembros de la familia.

La noche anterior Sesshumaru les dio indicaciones a sus sirvientes para acomodar a Inuyasha y su pareja en su antigua habitación en la sección familiar del castillo.

Kikyo estaba bastante complacida con su nueva situación, vivía en un palacio, tenía una habitación enorme con pieles hermosas, chimenea, balcón y sedas. Además su nuevo guardaropa consistía en nueve hermosos kimonos y 3 adornos para el cabello. A su parecer le hacían falta kimonos, peinetas y joyas, ya convencería a Inuyasha de que le regalara más cosas, por ahora él se había ganado un agradecimiento especial, pero lo que más le alegraba era que era ella quien recibiría todo esto y no la tonta niña que había tratado de llevarse todo lo que le pertenecía, _esa zorra_ , pensaba la mujer. Nadie sabía que aún resentía no haberse llevado a su pareja al infierno y la única culpable de eso era su reencarnación. Inuyasha por otro lado no estaba impresionado, él jamás deseo riqueza o comodidades, por Kami, él durmió en la rama de un árbol por años o al lado del calor de Kagome. De nuevo bajaba la cabeza con un suspiro, recordar que había dejado a su otro amor lo deprimía pero el seductor movimiento de caderas de su pareja lo distrajo y algo despertó dentro de él cuando vio las intenciones de su pareja, toda la irritación y sentimiento de culpa desaparecieron, se entregó a las caricias del amor de su vida, esta noche sólo pensaría en ello y sería Kikyo quien dormiría a su lado.

El señor del castillo entró al comedor y tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, Inuyasha se sentó a su izquierda y su pareja junto a él, la pequeña Rin ocupaba su lugar frente a Kikyo, esa mujer no le gustaba, sus ojos no eran amables y nunca sonreía, le daba un escalofría al pensar como luciría la sonrisa de esa mujer. El lugar vacío a la derecha de Sesshomaru estaba reservado para la Señora del Oeste, puesto que seguramente permanecería así por muchos años para el pesar de todos en el castillo, su Lord estaba atorado en una unión arreglada por su madre pero él se había reusado a dicho arreglo desde el día en que se enteró, se negaba rotundamente a que se le impusieran las cosas y a su parecer, el gran Señor del Oeste no necesitaba una pareja, sus temporadas de celo las solucionaba con hembras youkai que podrían calmar por el momento las necesidades de él y su bestia sin tener que comprometerse a nada, sabía perfectamente que su bestia no otorgaría la semilla fértil a ninguna hembra que no considerar digna de llevar su marca, digna del título de Dama del Oeste y lo más importante de todo, de procrear un heredero fuerte, un varón que daría orgullo a su casa.

Sesshomaru tomó el primer bocado y los demás le siguieron, la atmósfera era incómoda, al único al que no le importaba comportarse en la mesa era por supuesto Inuyasha que engullía su carne cruda y sanguinolenta como si la presa aún estuviera viva, parecía que la estuviera atacando mientras arrancaba bocados.

Con un tic en la ceja el Lord ya no aguantó más "Inuyasha, si piensas seguir alimentándote así te enviaré a los establos a que comas en el suelo y entre la paja, así no importará si haces un desastre ni nos provocarás nauseas" su voz peligrosamente estable y profunda.

El menor levantó la vista de su presa y envió dagas a su hermano, sabía que hablaba en serio, con fastidio se limpió el rostro, enderezó la espalda y comió un poco menos salvaje.

"Ha-Un tiene mejores modales que tu" agregó, Rin no aguantó y rio por lo bajo pero la mirada asesina de la mujer delante de ella la silenció.

"Rin, cuando termines prepárate para tus lecciones, no quiero que sigas distrayéndote o no permitiré que juegues con Jaken antes de la cena" aunque para el demonio sapo los juego de la pequeña niña eran sesiones de tortura.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" con una sonrisa se levantó e hizo su mejor reverencia primero a su figura paterna seguida por una leve inclinación a su tío y su pareja a quien le hizo una mueca cuando creía que nadie la veía.

"Rin" la voz acusatoria de su padre fue la clave para salir lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba confundida, _¿por qué tío Inuyasha-sama elegiría a esa mujer en lugar de unirse a Kagome-sama? Ella es más bonita, sonríe y es amable._ Suspirando tristemente siguió con sus pensamientos _, le preguntaré a Sesshomaru-sama si aún habrá ceremonia para Sango-san y Miroku-sama._

"Irán a mi despacho cuando terminen" con esto se levantó, era regla que se le hiciera una leve reverencia al Lord para recibirlo y despedirlo pero este par no conocía de modales.

El Daiyoukai desapareció en el pasillo y en su despacho comenzó con sus deberes como gobernante, últimamente los demás Lores lo presionaban más para que tomara una pareja, pero sus razones no tenían nada que ver con su bien estar, lo que querían era poder meter una de sus hijas en la Casa del Oeste, aumentar su poder y sus tierras. La política era detestable pero necesaria.

Media hora después sintió el familiar youki y reiki dirigiéndose a la puerta, no esperó a que se les anunciara "adelante".

"¿Para qué nos querías aquí?" Sin ceremonias se sentó pesadamente en el lugar frente al escritorio de su hermano seguido por Kikyo quien más delicadamente ocupó su lugar.

"Ustedes dos aprenderán la etiqueta correcta propia de la corte, recibirán la educación debida para su nuevo estatus, así como las reglas de las tradiciones Inuyoukai y se harán útiles en el palacio, no permitiré que holgazaneen"

"¡Keh! Yo no me convertiré en un pomposo y frío hijo de puta como tú"

Con su velocidad demoniaca tomó el cuello de Inuyasha y lo levantó del suelo, sin clavar sus mortales garras pero apretando lo suficiente para que sintiera su poder, dentro de la fortaleza nadie debería faltarle al respeto.

Con un gruñido silenció los esfuerzos del menor por protestar, con voz terroríficamente baja aclaró su punto "Aquí este Sesshomaru es alfa, yo pongo las reglas y se obedecen, deja de comportarte como un imbécil salvaje" lo soltó y regresó a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, Inuyasha tosió y regresó a su lugar, quería cumplir con lo que su padre hubiera querido para él y quería que su hermano mayor lo respetara, claro que eso jamás se lo haría saber a nadie ni con mil azotes, seguía creyendo que su hermano era un maldito con el corazón de hielo y sin alma, pero uno muy fuerte y respetado.

"Jaken les proporcionará un horario con sus deberes pero dejaré esto bien claro, deberás mantener tus poderes a raya miko, si recibo queja alguna siento que has usado tus poderes de forma incorrecta te pondré un collar de subyugación que hará juego con el usaste para engañar a mi hermano" sus ojos clavados en los cafés de la mujer retándola a negar lo último. Kikyo sólo volteó la cara en muestra de indignación.

"¿Qué demonios dices Sesshomaru? Ella me ama, jamás me engañaría" Intervino en su defensa.

"Sigue diciéndote eso hermanito" dirigiéndose de nuevo a la miko prosiguió "te harás útil con las curanderas atendiendo a los enfermos o haciendo lo que haga falta ahí"

"Pero yo no debo encargarme de cosas como esa, ¿qué no tienes gente que haga eso?, una mujer de mi estatus no debería rebajarse a tareas tan miserables" La mujer estaba indignada, ¿cómo era posible que la pusieran a trabajar?, había dejado la vida de miko y no quería regresar a ella.

"Soy la Dama del Oeste, no haré cosas por debajo de mi título" terminó.

El Daiyoukai estaba por arrancarle la cabeza, los ojos comenzando a enrojecerse, aun manteniendo su rostro impasible, no permitiría que ésta sucia mujer se fuera sin castigo pero no dejaría a su hermano sin pareja, si alguien iba a matarla tendría que ser Inuyasha. El inu menor sabía del error de su mujer, ella no era la Dama del Oeste y antes de que pudiera intervenir en su favor el Daiyoukai ladró "Inuyasha, corrige a tu pareja o lo haré yo, ¿entendiste?" El inu sólo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer si Kikyo no se comportaba, también tenía orgullo y sabía que si él no la corregía Sesshomaru no se contendría para castigarla.

"Kikyo, no digas una sola palabra más y escucha" Le advirtió a su pareja de la forma más delicada que pudo.

"¿QUÉ?, ¿dejarás que me hable así Inu?" casi gritó la mujer lastimando los sensibles oídos de los inu, su alta nota era peor ahora que era un youkai.

"¡KIKYO CÁLLATE! Si sigues retándolo tendré que someterte o lo hará él" Su propia bestia comenzaba a irritarse, trató de advertirle pero esa mujer no entendía por la buenas.

"¡Estás loco! No dejaste que _esa_ tonta se me acercara pero ¿dejarás que él me hable así?" Inuyasha no dijo nada, era cierto, él hizo a un lado a una persona a la que amaba porque Kikyo se lo pidió, pero esta no es la villa, es el castillo del Oeste y él es el hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, aun así no podría ponerle un dedo encima.

Leyendo sus pensamientos Sesshomaru lentamente se levantó, caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se paró delante de su hermano quien volteó a ver su impresionante altura.

Dos pares de ojos dorados se encontraron, "Tendré que mostrarte lo que debes hacer, ¿Inuyasha?, deja de temblar como un patético cachorro"

Kikyo se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta a lo que se refería "¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima!" Desencadenó sus poderes presionándolos con la luz rosa.

"Atacas a Este Sesshomaru en su propia casa, date cuanta de tu lugar humana tonta, eres la pareja de mi hermano pero no eres la Dama del Oeste y nunca lo serás" Ladró tan fuerte que las paredes vibraron.

El Daiyoukai elevó su youki sofocando a la miko, con velocidad inhumana la contuvo contra la pared y mostró sus dientes, gruñendo y aplastando con su poder, "¡SOMÉTETE PERRA!" elevó sus gruñidos y apretó un poco más.

"¡NO!... nunca" ahogándose seguía luchando, Inuyasha enterraba las garras en su lugar, no debía intervenir o el castigo sería peor para ambos, no sabía mucho de tradiciones pero el instinto era fuerte.

"Este Sesshomaru es tu alfa, tu Lord y esas patéticas ataduras no funcionan en mí, ¡sométete!"

"No.." La miko ya no aguantaba más, estaba por desmayarse, cesó sus intentos y regresó su reiki a su cuerpo "Si… me someto", pero su tono no era sumiso, estaba lleno de desdén y no era sincera, _con el tiempo aprenderá_ , pensó el Daiyoukai.

"Muestra el lado derecho del cuello humana" ordenó y así lo hizo ella, era el lado contrario de la marca de su pareja, presionando lo suficiente la sostuvo con los colmillos en la garganta lo suficiente para mandar una advertencia junto con un gruñido, no rompería su piel, ese era trabajo de Inuyasha, además no quería probar la sangre de una sucia mujer como esta, la sola idea era repulsiva.

Cuando el sometimiento terminó regresó a su lugar.

"Retírate mujer y comienza con las actividades que se esperan de ti". Temblando Kikyo salió casi corriendo y tropezando, _esto no se quedará así, maldito demonio, ¡es un monstruo!_ , pensaba amargamente en lo que podría hacerle al Lord para vengarse por la vergüenza que la había hecho pasar.

"No sabes escuchar tus instintos Inuyasha, dime, ¿tu bestia se ha comunicado contigo?"

El menor miró a su hermano a los ojos y asintió.

"Hn, ¿has perdido el control desde tu cambio?"

"No, sólo salió un momento en el emparejamiento y cuando estaba cuidando de Kikyo antes de que despertara"

"Hn"

"¿Hay algo malo con eso?" Inuyasha jamás había lidiado con su bestia y era extraño hablar con su demonio interior.

En lugar de responder su pregunta prosiguió con las órdenes "Este Sesshomaru te instruirá en cómo controlar tus instintos y los de la bestia, no permitiré que asesines a nadie en mi casa, tendrás que aprender cuando dejarlo salir por completo o sólo ceder un poco para que participe, especialmente durante el apareamiento, si quieres tener cachorros tu bestia es quien dará la semilla fértil, también deberás aprender cuando mantenerla enjaulada o someterla cuando estés por perder el control"

"Meditarás y yo mismo te entrenaré en el dojo, aprenderás la apropiada de moverte en batalla o alguno de mis generales lo hará"

El Inu menor sabía la importancia de controlar a su bestia, si no quería pasar por la vergüenza y el remordimiento de matar sin control tendría que escuchar a su hermano, Tetsusaiga ya no lo mantendría en control, ya no había gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo, sin embargo el colmillo de su padre y el suyo aún le prestaban su fuerza.

"Cuando esté satisfecho me acompañarás en las rondas por el Oeste"

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Inuyasha estaba por levantarse cuando su hermano habló una vez más.

"Quiero que me hables de la Miko" Silencio, podía ver la confusión e incomodidad de su hermano.

"Sé que no proviene de estas tierras, eso es claro para Este Sesshomaru" Con esto entendió que se refería a Kagome, eso no era bueno.

"¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ella? No es como si te importaran los humanos" Él de verdad no tenía ánimo para hablar sobre Kagome, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado además de que no estaba dispuesto a revelar los secretos que compartían, eran suyos y de nadie más.

Claro que Sesshomaru no estaba de humor después de tener que lidiar con la pareja Inuyasha, además nadie le negaba algo que él deseara.

"El motivo no es de tu incumbencia, habla"

Estaba poniéndose nervioso, no podía mentirle pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, la curiosidad del inu mayor le parecía sospechosa y sabía perfectamente que si se enteraba de la naturaleza del pozo cosas malas podrían pasar. Así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió "he… pues… ella viene de un lugar que apesta, es ruidoso y dice que no puede ver el cielo y por eso siempre mira las estrellas como si fueran un milagro."

"¡Keh! Por lo que sé es un lugar asqueroso" trataba de apelar al desagrado que su hermano tiene por los humanos para alejarlo de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Kagome.

"Hn" Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, podía olfatear su nerviosismo y duda pero no engaño, no era extraño que se tratara de un lugar sucio, las tierras donde los humanos suelen vivir terminan arruinadas y sus sentidos sufren por la peste que emana de los habitantes, pero algo seguía siendo un misterio, la Miko no despedía ese repulsivo aroma.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para desviar la atención del inu. Su hermano le daba una mirada inquisitiva y eso lo hacía sudar, moviéndose nerviosamente en su lugar continúo

"Mmm, si bueno, no veo qué importancia tenga, no es como si la fueras a volver a ver, la perla fue destruida y Naraku derrotado. No creo que permanezca mucho tiempo aquí, seguramente regresará a su casa." La idea de que Kagome se fuera al futuro para no volver lo entristecía, tenía la esperanza de verla en la ceremonia de Sango y Miroku para convencerla de que no lo alejara, para hacerle ver que debía seguir a su lado.

Por el tono de Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de que su hermano aún tenía sentimientos por la miko decidió dejarlo, por ahora. "Retírate, báñate y ve a tus lecciones, lo demás lo empezaremos mañana al amanecer" aliviado por no tener que seguir hablando de Kagome se retiró, era doloroso e increíblemente incómodo hablar de ella con su hermano.

El Daiyoukai se dejó llevar por su curiosidad por unos minutos más sobre la extraña miko del pozo y su hermano para luego seguir trabajando.

No era como si los misterios de esa humana fueran de mayor importancia, además, en un mes debía recibir a los Lores de los otros tres puntos junto con sus familias, la muerte de Naraku había traído consigo la liberación de miles de youkai menores y las treguas debían reforzarse

Dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación, ser anfitrión no era de su agrado, aunque las hijas de los Lores eran una buena cama fuera de ella eran una molestia. No era como si las estuviera usando, ellas sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, siempre tratando de seducirlo para ganar su favor y su lugar en el trono, no sabían otra forma de tratar con él.

Suspiró mentalmente y regresó a sus labores, los siguientes años requerirían de mucha paciencia para no asesinar a su hermano, su pareja o a las youkai que constantemente le restregaban sus cuerpos mientras se hospedaban en su fortaleza. El trabajo de un Lord era cansado.


	4. Mantenerse unidos

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Como prometí, subo un nuevo capítulo, tengo varios ya comenzados, sólo necesito editarlos para poder subirlos así que tendrán nuevos caps pronto.

Quiero agradecer personalmente por todos sus comentarios.

 **miu39** **:** Tal vez si estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Kags pero así pensé la historia, todos tendrán su dosis de sufrimiento, ojala te siga gustando la historia.

 **chovitab:** La verdad es que a mi nunca me gustó Inuyasha para Kagome, y sólo pretendí exagerar sus más feas características en cuanto a caracter, además me sirve para el desarrollo de la historia, aún le falta hacer muchas travesuras.

 **GabiiSesshYue** **:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentario y si, Inu es muy idiota y aún le falta ser más idiota, pero no sólo él hará el papel, hay un par de idiotas más. Espero sigas comentando.

 **DanielaM:** Me alegra que te esté pareciendo interesante, es el principio y la historia aún está muy verde pero vendrá más drama y más misterio, espero disfrutes los siguientes caps.

Ahora si, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer x2: No puse el anterior, lo siento, así que, Inuyasha no es mío desafortunadamente.

Capítulo 4: Mantenerse unidos.

Un rugido hizo temblar los terrenos del palacio, el kami creador suspiró, sabía que esto iba a despertar la ira su amigo.

Las enormes puertas blancas casi salen de sus goznes al ser abiertas con la fuerza de un kami furioso, respirando rápida y forzadamente con las garras extendidas y los colmillos listos para despedazar.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ IZANAGI?!" rugió el ser.

Suspiró de nuevo "Cesa los gritos mi amigo, así podremos averiguar qué fue lo que salió mal"

"Sabes exactamente qué salió mal, ¡los protectores de mis hijas han sido unos imbéciles, uno se deja asesinar y el otro trata de matarla!" Ladró viciosamente un par de veces, "Luego desmembran su alma y le rompen el corazón"

"No fueron de mi elección, tu eres el guardián de esa parte del mundo"

El padre rugió de nuevo, sabía que no era bueno enfrentarse el kami creador pero justo ahora lo único importante era la seguridad de su hija "No te atrevas a usar eso, la profecía no fue entregada y ahora ese par de Inus idiotas han tratado de matar a mi hija a penas la vieron, ¿qué demonios está mal con esa familia?" comenzaba a dejar de gritar pero su furia seguía ahí. "si la lastima yo mismo le sacaré el corazón del pecho"

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kagome había sido arrastrada a través del pozo hacia el pasado y ambos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían tratado de matarla al menos una vez. Después de resucitar a Kikyo con un pedazo de su alma también fue la primera vez que presenció una de las reuniones de Inuyasha con Kikyo y había regresado con el corazón roto por primera vez.

"Cierto, la profecía nunca llegó a su destino y su protector no sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no podemos protegerla de todo, sabes que hay cosas que tienen que pasar" el Kami hablaba seriamente, "Lo que ha estado sucediendo con ella no era como debía haber sido, alguien sigue moviendo los hilos"

"¿Qué demonios pasó con el mensajero?" preguntó el padre sentándose a la mesa mientras Izanagi servía té con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo y evitar que bajara al mundo mortal a destrozar al par de idiotas que habían tratado de matar a la pequeña niña.

"El mensajero desapareció entre el paso del reino y el mundo mortal" suspiró de nuevo, esto no era bueno "la profecía desapareció, no podremos hacer otra hasta que la primera sea cumplida"

Gruñó por lo bajo "Mi hija permanecerá desprotegida hasta que termine una tarea que no era suya"

"Ella es poderosa, estará bien, aunque su protector no lo sepa con los eventos por venir su papel cambiará"

Ahora estaba exasperado "Por supuesto que es poderosa, tiene el espíritu de los dioses pero su cuerpo aún es el de una humana, siempre será frágil a pesar de que los sellos sean rotos"

"Lo sé, pero cuando suceda será peligroso, esperemos que su protector entre en razón y no la abandone" la preocupación de Izanagi estaba bien fundada, los inu son orgullosos, testarudos y cabeza duras por naturaleza, para hacerlos entender debían golpearlos fuerte y en la cabeza.

"Tienes que hacer algo para enseñarles un par de lecciones, Izanagi"

"Enviaré a alguien que los conoce bien para que los haga entrar en razón, no interferirá físicamente pero lo que pueda decir tendrá el impacto que deseas"

"Bien, porque si no entonces yo mismo bajaré y les arrancaré una a una las uñas", tomó un poco de su té, pensando en las noticias que llevaría a su pareja, "¿Qué pasará con la profecía que no fue entregada?"

"Se destruirá por si sola si alguien más intenta leerla, sólo los directamente involucrados pueden saber sobre su contenido"

"Los vigilantes tienen que encontrar a ese mensajero, no pudo haber desaparecido en el aire, puede estar actuando en contra o pueden haberlo destruido. De cualquier forma necesitamos respuestas, yo mismo seguiré su rastro".

"No" Lo detuvo antes de que se levantara "Tienes que quedarte al lado de tu esposa", esto era más una advertencia que una recomendación. "La traeré de vuelta"

"¿La encontraste?" Izanagi asintió "¿Dónde?"

"Estaba oculta en la fortaleza el youkai que la ayudó la primera vez, pero él no estaba ahí…"

"Deberías haberlo destruido cuando supiste lo que estaban haciendo"

"Ese era trabajo del guardián de Midoriko, ahora la tarea deberá ser pasada al nuevo guardián… el anterior poseía un poder que este tal vez nunca posea, si siguen interfiriendo con el mundo mortal o con los hilos nos quedaremos sin protectores y sabes bien que no puedo andar creando este tipo de seres de la nada, necesito a su descendencia y ninguno tiene aún", ambos se mantuvieron callados por largo tiempo tratando de pensar en algo que los ayudara a solucionar al menos uno de los problemas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez delicadamente. La mujer traía una nueva jarra de té y tazas. Ambos kamis la miraron, ella se veía extrañamente tranquila.

"Bueno, dinos koi, ¿por qué estás tan animada después todo lo que ha pasado?"

"Envié a alguien" dijo la mujer con entusiasmo.

"No, no no no no no" dijo su esposo, "No debías interferir", Izanagi sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Era el regalo que le dimos a Midoriko y ella aceptó ayudar a liberar a nuestra hija, se sentía obligada a continuar con la tarea que inició con ella"

Alivio se mostró en el rostro de los dos hombres, ésta en realidad no era una intervención, la neko youkai había sido la compañera de Midoriko y continuaría por voluntad propia, eso era bueno.

"Muy bien, esas son buenas noticias" suspiró el padre, "Izanagi, la profecía, ¿quién la rastreará?"

"Enviaré a un vigilante pero algo me preocupa" tras un sorbo al té expresó su inquietud "No nos avisaste cuando fuiste a dejar a la niña al mundo mortal, no sabes si alguien te siguió"

"Lo sé pero sabes que no tenía opción, no podía dejarla en ese tiempo, corría menos peligro donde la dejé"

"Ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto, enviaré al vigilante, si el mensajero no es encontrado tendremos que elegir a otro para esta tarea específica, si se pierde la siguiente profecía todos irán a ciegas y las posibilidades de que fallen serán altas"

"Ustedes dos permanecerán juntos todo el tiempo y sus vigilantes se quedarán con ustedes, no quiero enfrentamientos cuando la traiga, el youkai que la protegía está en tierras lejanas"

"¿Cuál será su castigo?" Esta vez la voz de la fémina era severa pero Izanagi no respondió, "¿La castigarás cierto?"

Suspiró "Creo que es mejor mantenerla cerca y vigilarla, ya fue castigada hace siglos, además, ella no fue mi creación, Izanami la creó cuando estaba aquí"

Ninguno estaba contento, la criatura en camino era difícil de mantener en control, los incidentes del pasado aún pesaban y lo que pudo estar haciendo en el mundo mortal podría ser la causa de sus desgracias.

Volviendo a los hechos del presente.

Kagome había pasado la noche prácticamente inconsciente, después de llorar por horas por fin se había quedado dormida y no supo de nada hasta entrada la mañana. Hoy quería distraerse y tratar de no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el antes hanyou así que se mantendría ocupada el tiempo que pudiera.

"Buenos días" Kagome se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, aún se sentía muy mal pero no preocuparía más a sus seres queridos.

"Hola hija" su madre se acercó y susurró en su oído "te daré más tarde una crema para bajar la hinchazón" la hija sólo asintió, ahí iban sus esfuerzos por no preocupar a su familia.

"Kagome, encontré varios pergaminos con lo que te interesa, ¿puedo preguntar por qué buscas ese tipo de pergaminos? Nunca te has interesado en armas" su jii-chan estaba bastante intrigado sobre las cosas que había encontrado en los pergaminos, algunas eran muy peligrosas y otras bastante comunes, además estaba muy aburrido últimamente y este parecía un tema que podía compartir con su nieta

"¿Armas?" intervino la madre, "Si mamá pero no te preocupes, no estaré usando ningún tipo de arma, es sobre un sueño que he estado teniendo y quería saber si significaba algo, sólo es curiosidad"

"Bueno, cuando terminemos con el desayuno podremos revisarlos en la sala, son casi 50 pergaminos, así que tardarás en verlos todos" dijo sonriendo, jii-chan en verdad estaba aburrido y esto sería entretenido.

"Gracias jii-chan, en cuanto terminemos podremos verlos"

Por lo que se podía ver eran más de 50 pergaminos, iba a llevar mucho tiempo revisarlos todos, era exactamente lo que Kagome y su abuelo querían.

Examinándolos un poco más encontraron pergaminos de todos tamaños, algunos estaban prácticamente cayendo a pedazos, otros tenían inscripciones tan pequeñas que era necesaria una lupa y podrían tardar horas en leer todo, en algún momento comenzaron a sentirse mareados por el aroma y el uso del aumento del lente. Otros sólo tenían un par de imágenes e incluso encontraron una receta con ingredientes conservados desde la primavera para prepararlos en invierno, eran más de las 6 de la tarde y aún no encontraba nada particularmente relacionado con su sueño.

Tomando un descanso salió a dar un paseo por el santuario, se sentó en el Goshinboku, ya no se sentía en paz al sentarse ahí, ver la marca donde había estado Inuyasha sellado le causaba dolor, ¿cómo era posible que muchos de los maravillosos recuerdos que tenía de ambos tiempos ahora fueran amargos?

Lo único que deseaba es que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, cuando era felíz.

El día siguiente prefirió comprar el regalo de Sango y Miroku, además de algo especial para Rin y Shippo. Ella ya encontraría algo qué usar para la ceremonia, no volvería a usar el increíble kimono blanco que había dejado en la choza.

En el centro comercial encontró una hermosa peineta de plata para Sango y un par de aros para Miroku, cosas que ambos podrían usar durante la ceremonia. De regalo para su vida juntos llevaría un hermoso kimono que su casi hermana podría usar cualquier otro día, una túnica de un azul profundo para el monje y un buen par de sandalias de piel para cada uno, además de un par pequeño para su primer bebé y un juguete con cascabeles. Estaba tan emocionada por sus amigos que pronto no quedaría espacio en su mochila para llevar todo lo que quería.

Para Shippo y Kirara llevaba una dotación de comidas y dulces que sabía les encantarían, pero para su pequeño kitsune llevaba todo un atuendo para la ceremonia, por supuesto que debía ser azul y cómodo además ya había crecido un poco y quería tener un par más extra. Y como obsequio de su inicio de entrenamiento llevaba un pequeño zorro de plata con seguro por detrás que podría asegurar dentro de su haori.

Por fin, para la pequeña Rin, llevaba una peineta con una hermosa flor como las que tanto le gusta cortar y una discreta cadena de plata con un pendiente en forma de luna creciente, esperaba que Sesshomaru no se ofendiera, con él nunca se sabía. _Tal vez debería llevarle algo a él… creo que es un… amigo?, mmm. Le llevaré algo, si se molesta o lo desprecia será su problema._

Y por fin para ella…. Quería verse hermosa pero se trataría del día de Sango y Miroku, así que sería discreta, llevaría un adorno sencillo con flores de sakura para el cabello y un kimono tradicional azul con detalles en forma de copos de nieve, le recordaban a los seres de su sueño. Llevaría un obi rosa pálido y tal vez usaría algo de maquillaje, después de todo era una ocasión única en la vida.

Cuando regresó era bastante tarde, estaba exhausta y distraída, esta noche dormiría sin llorar, al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza golpeando la pared.

"Kags, ¿qué pasa?" Esta vez fue Souta quien corrió en su ayuda. "¿estás bien?, hermana me asustaste hasta la mitad del infierno y de regreso"

Recuperando el aliento la muy desconcertada Kagome se disculpó "Era una pesadilla, pero jamás había estado tan asustada en mi vida"

"¿Quieres contarme qué era?" La joven negó con la cabeza "Sólo volvamos a dormir, no es algo que quiera relatarte a esta hora"

Estaba cubierta en sudor, la ropa y las sábanas empapadas. No podría dormir enseguida así que lo mejor era cambiar todo lo mojado.

Después de haberse calmado un poco pensó en la pesadilla, a pesar de sus batallas en el pasado jamás había tenido pesadillas tan vívidas o sangrientas como la de esa noche. Tal vez todo el asunto de Inuyasha, la boda de Sango y la partida de Shippo hacia una nueva vida la estaban afectando, comenzaba a sentir que todo lo que tenía se le escapaba de las manos y quería aferrarse a ello por todos los medios que tuviera, desafortunadamente hay cosas que no están en su control y sólo los Kamis podrían ayudarla.

Lo que no sabía era que precisamente era un Kami quien intervenía, pero no para ayudarla, mantenerla alejada, sin apoyo y asustada, eso era lo que se proponía.

En el Castillo del Oeste Sesshomaru debía recordarse constantemente el motivo por el que su hermano y la humana se encontraban en la fortaleza, las noches eran ruidosas debido a sus constantes actividades amorosas, todas las noches alguien se encargaba de poner una barrera contra el sonido en diversas habitaciones, especialmente la de Rin y la de él.

El inu mayor suspiraba mentalmente mientras el más joven fallaba miserablemente en sus lecciones de transformación en un gran inu blanco, cada vez era más frustrante para ambos, la transformación comenzaba pero se detenía y revertía no a penas y le había crecido la cola.

"¡MALDITA SEA SESSHOMARU!, ¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERO TRANSFORMARME?, ESTO ES LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO, INSERVIBLE Y MALDITAMENTE CANSADO QUE HE HECHO EN TODA MI VIDA" Inuyasha seguía gritando "MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, ¿TE DIVIERTE VERME CON COLA?, ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME LA QUITO, QUÍTAMELA"

Una sonrisa apareció por menos de un segundo en el rostro del Daiyoukai, esta vez la cola había permanecido a pesar de haber regresado a su forma humanoide, a diferencia del Mokomoko de Sesshomaru esta parte de la anatomía de Inuyasha no se desprendería y él no pensaba pasear por ahí con semejante apéndice, especialmente cuando hace unos segundos no lo tenía.

"Para tu mala fortuna hermanito, eso sólo tú lo puedes resolver, si te transformaras apropiadamente ese problema desaparecía"

"NO PIENSO QUEDARME ASÍ, ¡ES ENORME!"

"Hn"

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿Me dejarás así?"

El Daiyoukai ya comenzaba a caminar hacia su despacho, "Te recomiendo que encuentres la forma de mantenerla atada a tu cuerpo o te podría dar muchos problemas" Eran momentos como este en que podía disfrutar un poco de la tortura de su hermano.

"¡Hey!" recogiendo su masiva cola murmuraba maldiciones "Bastardo hijo de…" suspiró "Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Kikyo, esto no le va a gustar"

La mujer nunca fue sonrisas y caricias pero últimamente se comportaba más como cuando estaba muerta, es decir, como una maldita amargada, sólo las noches en sus brazos compensaban su actitud estando despierta.

Por otro lado Kikyo se encontraba especialmente de mal humor, su ciclo fértil había pasado y no parecía haber concebido un cachorro, cuando Sesshomaru muriera sería Inuyasha quien daría el nuevo heredero a estas tierras y ella sería la eterna Dama del Oeste, si no quedaba embarazada pronto el hechizo que había impuesto sobre Inyasha se debilitaría y perdería control sobre el inu, tendría que pensar en un plan B para asegurar su futuro lugar en el trono.

Tal vez era hora de recurrir a lo aprendido de Naraku, el engaño siempre había sido su más poderosa arma y ahora podría ser la suya, sabía que su cachorro debería lucir, oler y tener un youki parecido a los de Inuyasha, todo eso se podía fingir, sólo necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente cercano para poder hacer el truco.

Consideraría sus opciones y encontraría la forma salirse con la suya, siempre lo hacía, por ahora debía mantener un perfil bajo, seguir planeando y continuar con las actividades nocturnas con su compañero.

Además la ceremonia de la unión de la taijiya y el monje sería pronto, había escuchado a la niña de Sesshomaru hablar sobre eso con su nana, sería la oportunidad perfecta para apretar un poco más el corazón de la tonta niña y hacerle ver que a pesar de ser su reencarnación jamás tendría lo que era suyo.


	5. Dices que tienes corazón

Bueno, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve algo ocupada. También quiero comentarles que subí una nueva historia, no abandonaré esta ni tardaré millones de años en actualizar, tardaré como mucho una semanita pero espero tardar menos, la otra historia es un AU.

Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el cap, las cosas se comienzan a poner un poco más feas, disfruten! :D

NOTA: Estoy mezclando folklore japonés con imaginación así que no me destrocen por favor, manipulé algunas creencias al favor de la historia y no pretendo ofender la cultura, al contrario, me parece increíblemente rica en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, si tienen alguna duda sobre de dónde he obtenido parte de los conceptos utilizados en este fIc estaré más que contenta de aclarar cualquier duda.

Disclaimer: Ojala me perteneciera pero no… Inyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi (envidia que me da)

Capítulo 4: Dices que tienes corazón

La oscuridad siempre ha sido un buen escondite, la noche permite hacer planes sin la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y en el lugar en el que se encontraban lo único que destellaba eran un par de ojos de un rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca decorada con un peculiar grabado y algunas antorchas provocando un ambiente opresor, en el suelo en una esquina había miles de joyas de todos tipos y colores pero del tamaño de una cereza.

"Yoshida-sama, los vigilantes han estado siguiendo el rastro del mensajero" El hombre al que se dirigía lucía relajado, sentado en su silla debajo de la raíz de un sauce.

"Déjalos, han pasado siglos y no han podido descubrir el lugar donde desapareció, no tardarán en descubrir quien ha movido los hilos, cuando eso suceda aprovecharemos el caos para atacar y la traeremos de vuelta, ella se encargará de la niña", bajo tierra nadie pensaría en buscarlos y si alguien fuera lo suficientemente astuto para tratar de localizarlos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, había miles y miles de lugares cubiertos por el mismo suelo.

"Pero señor, aún no están listos los artefactos, las pruebas anteriores han fallado"

"No te preocupes, enviaré a los limpiadores, ellos borrarán cualquier rastro de los que han fallado, según el mensajero aún tenemos tiempo, y nuestra Dama ya puso en marcha la desaparición de la chiquilla, nadie volverá a verla, al menos hasta que sea demasiado tarde, cuando alcance a su hermana en el otro mundo"

Con una reverencia el lacayo se alejó, los gritos que se escuchaban al fondo del pasillo eran insoportables, cada vez que se acercaba a esa parte de los túneles le daban escalofríos pero todo valdría la pena una vez que terminaran con todo y con todos.

Era el quinto día en el futuro, se sentía mejor, más relajada y pasaba su tiempo ocupada en cualquier cosa que le sacara de los pensamientos los sucesos que la llevaron ahí. La búsqueda de alguna pista en los pergaminos no iba muy bien pero aún le faltaba revisar algunos, se quedaría una semana más en casa y luego regresaría para no preocupar a sus amigos y no retrasar más la boda de su hermana adoptiva.

En su búsqueda encontró un par de hechizos que podrían serle útiles y practicaría una vez que estuviera sola en su viaje con Shippo y dado que iba a estar lejos de su familia por mucho tiempo decidió que pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera con ellos.

"Oh Kagome, hija, mira esto, no es exactamente lo que buscas pero creo que se le acerca mucho, acércate y lee en voz alta por favor" Le indicó el abuelo entusiasmado, para este momento toda la familia estaba entretenida viendo uno que otro pergamino.

 _"Al principio de la era Nara (710 A.C.), los descendientes de los dioses se enfrentaron, humanos reclamando ser kamis que luchaban por el control del mundo mortal. Pero este mundo estaba compuesto por más que seres humanos, la descendencia directa de los dioses se encontraba ahí así como los Daiyoukai. Las tres razas, hanshin, youkai y ningen, todas diferentes pero creadas por el mismo Kami._

 _Los Hanshin, kamis engendrados por cuerpos ningen con el objetivo de guiar a todos los seres vivos, representando el centro del balance, seres puros con el poder de amar más allá del dolor o el odio pero con la vulnerabilidad de un pétalo de sakura. Debido a su gran cantidad de poder su descendencia era reducida, los engendrados eran pocos._

 _Los Daiyoukai, casi kamis, creados de la imaginación del mismo Izanagi kami-sama. Seres protectores y destructores pero con personalidad fría como la ventisca más cruel, longevos y honorables como un hanshin pero con instinto animal, el instinto y la honorabilidad no se contradicen ya que cada variante tiene su propia moral. Creaciones poderosas y ninguna guardaría sed de poder. Su ciclo reproductivo relacionado con la cantidad de poder y raza, mientras más fuertes y protectores, menos descendencia._

 _Los humanos, seres con vidas cortas pero con capacidad de reflexión y madurez más allá de cualquier raza mortal, almas compasivas o codiciosas debido a su corta vida, siendo la raza de menor fortaleza física, para mantener el balance sus números se acrecentarían._

 _Y finalmente las uniones interraciales y los que pretendían engañar al balance por medio de magia oscura, impredecibles e intrigantes donde la mayor fuerza espiritual de la unión determinan su naturaleza buena o mala._

 _Así, los más retorcidos y numerosos descendientes mestizos de las tres razas se unieron contra los demás, pretendiendo ganar el control sobre cualquier ser, el mismo Izanagi pidió a sus más poderosas creaciones proteger cada parte del mundo mortal._

 _El Sur, protegido por Zusaku, el Gran Ave Fénix, maestro del fuego que vive en su interior y del aire que lleva sus cenizas. La hoja de su espada grabada con plumas de fuego, capaz de convertir en carbón y cenizas._

 _El Este, protegido por Seiryuu, el Dragón Azul, protector de dicha raza, de sangre fría y lealtad cambiante como la flama que derriten la montaña o el flujo del agua que golpean la roca del río. Su enorme arma con un dragón de fuego de un lado y uno de agua del otro lado cuyo poder le permite aplastar a sus enemigos derritiéndolos con la intensidad de la lava o hacerlos desaparecer en las aguas._

 _El Norte, resguardado por la diosa elemental Genbu, caprichosa como la naturaleza que no conoce de humildad o igualdad, donde la tierra más fértil tendrá los frutos más ricos, pero la tierra más árida traía muerte y desolación. Su delicada katana mueve la tierra y traga a sus víctimas enterrándolas._

 _El Oeste, tierra resguardad por el Rey de las Bestias Shiroiinu. Guardián de la luna y protector de la Dama del Sol, opuestos complementarios así como la cruda nieve que golpea al delicado árbol de sakura. Este protector sólo había sido visto dos veces en el mundo mortal y su ira es la más destructiva. Su espada grabada con una gran bestia de cada lado, una rodeado de nieve y el otro de pétalos. Sus enemigos conocen la muerte por ráfagas congelantes y desaparecen en el aire como copos de nieve._

 _Así los cuatro protectores marcharon junto a sus limitadas descendencias, las armas más poderosas jamás vistas entraron en batalla, cada protector retratado junto a sus espadas lidereando a sus tropas. Fuego tierra, aire o cielo y hielo o agua, juntos para recuperar el balance y detener la extinción._

 _Cada legado mantenido por el medio de su elección y un descendiente creado por profecías unidas por lados opuestos pero no siempre exitosos._

 _Al final de la guerra el balance cambió, todas las fuerza se verían regidas por los ciclos del sol y la luna, los más poderosos y los más vulnerables pero todas las guerras traen muerte, los Hanshin perecieron y no fueron creados más, los Daiyoukai fueron reducidos casi a la extinción y los más fuertes humanos perdieron a sus héroes."_ suspiró, nadie hablo por largo tiempo imaginando cada palabra.

 _Tal vez mi sueño significa algo._ Kagome estaba ansiosa, todo lo demás había quedado a un lado excepto su sueño, era obsesionante recordar cada parte de este. Todos se retiraron a su lugar de descanso, aun pensando en el relato.

"Ahhhh, esto es muy confuso, odio no saber qué pasa, probablemente me estoy sugestionando, después de todo es sólo una leyenda, y tiene muy poca o ninguna relación con mi sueño" suspiró ando. "A dormir, ya pensaré en eso otro día"

Después de mucho tiempo de girar en su cama entró en un profundo sueño. La noche pasaba anormalmente silenciosa.

Un susurro tenue y cálido en su oído, "Mi pequeña Kagome, despierta…"

"Mmmm" fue todo lo que salió de su boca al cambiar de posición en su suave cama.

"Es hora mi niña, debes volver" La voz como el viento acariciaba sus mejillas.

La visión en su mente le relataba un pozo vacío y un paisaje hermosamente nevado, el cielo claro, limpio y el aire dulce. Saltaba desde la orilla del pozo terminando en un fondo polvoriento y frío, la luz se había ido y la magia que tantos años la transportó se había desvanecido pero la voz seguía ahí y una mano entre la niebla la ayudaba a subir, animándola a quedarse en el pasado. La voz que escuchaba venía del frío viento.

"Despierta Kagome, es hora de volver a casa"

"No entiendo… ¿quién eres?" contestó la joven buscando en vano la fuente de dicha voz.

"Es hora de que el pozo se cierre y vuelvas a casa, al pasado"

"P.. pero.. mi familia, mamá, Souta, jii-chan y Buyo, no quiero dejarlos"

"Debes volver, es hora de que cumplas con tu destino" La voz masculina corría en el viento alejándose.

"Pero yo ya pedí el deseo, la perla fue destruida al igual que Naraku"

"No Kagome, ese no era tu destino…. Despierta mi pequeña niña, es hora de volver, sólo te queda…" La voz se desvanecía, la última frase casi inaudible.

"Espera, no entiendo. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Kagome… Kagome hija despierta" alguien la sacudía.

La joven abrió los ojos, "¿Mamá?, mmm" respondió tallando sus ojos, su madre a un lado con mirada preocupada.

"¿Estás bien Kagome?"

Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a su madre "¿Qué sucede?"

"Estabas hablando tan fuerte dormida Kagome, casi gritando, nos has despertado a todos" Era extraño, su hija comenzaba a experimentar cosas más raras de lo normal, al menos para alguien que viaja en el tiempo…

"Lamento haberlos asustado" bostezaba, "pero no recuerdo nada"

"Está bien hija, vuelve a dormir" Kagome sólo asintió y volvió a acostarse, el sueño la tomó de inmediato, pero su madre no se apartó de su lado, se tendió junto a ella y escuchó… algo que recordaba, una voz, como susurro..

La mañana llegó y Kagome seguía tendida en su cama, los miembros de la familia prefirieron dejarla descansar, sin embargo, la tarde siguió y ella no despertaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de la familia

La noche llegó y Kagome al fin despertó, tenía hambre y su cuerpo dolía por estar tanto tiempo acostada. No se molestó en cambiar su pijama, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. Aún es de noche, ¿por qué tengo tanta hambre? Cuando llegó a la cocina todos la voltearon a ver como si le hubiera crecido una oreja en el rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Mientras se sentaba a la mesa a tomar el té que su madre le acababa de dar.

"Kags, has estado actuando más raro de lo normal" su hermano la vio ladeando la cabeza.

"Niña, has estado decaída, teniendo sueños raros, durmiendo todo el tiempo y despertándonos mientras dormimos" A su jii-chan ya le parecía raro el comportamiento su nieta y eso considerando que él mismo ya es alguien bastante peculiar.

"Hija, ¿recuerdas algo de tu sueño de ayer?" su madre se sentó junto a la cabeza de la mesa a tomar su té.

"¿Ayer?..." Después de una pausa saltó de la silla asustando a todos.

"Algo, alguien me dijo que tenía que volver… ¡mamá el pozo!.. ¡dijo que el pozo se iba a cerrar!" Por fin había recordado, por alguna razón sabía que la voz en su sueño decía la verdad.

"Pero no puedo, si vuelvo y el pozo se cierra no podré volver"

Con lágrimas en los ojos su madre le respondió "Está bien Kagome, desde el principio sabíamos que era una posibilidad, además… siempre has pertenecido ahí"

Su abuelo asentía y Souta bajaba la cabeza, era cierto, siempre lo supieron.

"Hija, el pozo ha permanecido abierto todo este tiempo, debía haber una razón para eso, la magia del pozo no iba a durar para siempre"

"Jii-chan…" Con lágrimas los miró a todos "prometo que volveré, encontraré la forma de volverlos a ver" Kagome se levantó y corrió a su habitación, debía empacar.

Todos la acompañaron al pozo, incluso Buyo estaba ahí. Entre llanto y promesas de volverse a ver se despidieron, los abrazos fuertes y los _te amo_ la cobijaron hasta que llegó el momento de saltar.

La luz de la magia del pozo la envolvió, subió la mirada y ahí estaba, ese cielo estrellado del pasado. Salió del pozo y miró al fondo, tomando aire saltó de vuelta, debía asegurarse. La magia no volvió, el pozo se había cerrado.

Se tomó su tiempo en volver a la aldea, debía calmarse antes de llegar o también preocuparía a su familia ahí. Llegó a la choza de Kaede, era lo mejor, así no despertaría a todos los demás, por la mañana les explicaría lo que había pasado aunque aún no entendía lo que la persona en su sueño le había dicho, aún tenía que hacer algo pero no le había dicho qué, ni cómo averiguarlo.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó "Pero niña, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?" Kaede, aún con sueño la hizo pasar, le preparó un té y le preguntó la razón de haber llegado tan avanzada la noche. Cuando Kagome le terminó de contar entendió, "Parece que los kamis aún tienen una tarea más para tí… anda, vayamos a dormir, mañana me ayudarás a preparar todo para la ceremonia de Sango y Miroku"

Kagome sólo asintió y fue a la cama, a pesar de haber dormido tanto el día anterior se sentía cansada.

Al día siguiente se reunió con sus amigos, mantenía el ánimo todo lo que podía e igual que en el futuro se mantuvo ocupada.

Durante la comida les relató la leyenda que su abuelo había encontrado.

"Si, recuerdo haber escuchado esa leyenda, aunque es una lástima que no encontraras nada sobre la espada en tu sueño supongo que alguna relación deben tener" Miroku aún pensaba que todo eso era muy misterioso.

"Kagome, sobre la ceremonia, Miroku y yo hemos pensado que tal vez podríamos tener todo listo para dentro de 4 días"

"Está bien Sango, es el mejor día de sus vidas, no dejaré que pospongan más la ceremonia por mi culpa, además, tengo muchos regalos para todos" Le aseguró a su hermana sonriendo, pensar en la ceremonia era dulce y amargo pero haría lo que fuera por su familia ahí.

Todos estaban realmente emocionados, tres días antes de la boda el mensajero de Sesshomaru llegó, debían avisarle el día y la hora de la ceremonia.

"Sango querida, sé que lo que ha hecho Inu es horrible y creeme que será difícil que volvamos a considerar confiar en él de nuevo pero, él es igual de importante para nosotros como lo es Kagome-sama. Es como un hermano para nosotros y sé que nos arrepentiremos siempre si no nos acompaña ese día, pero… no lo dejaremos asistir a menos de que ella esté de acuerdo y de ninguna manera aceptaremos que Kikyo-sama esté presente"

"Houshi-sama…" suspiró "yo hablaré con Kagome, pero no trataré de convencerla, si ella dice no, entonces de ninguna forma dejaremos que venga, ¿entendido?"

"Me parece bien mi hermosa Sango" mientras una mano traviesa acariciaba la retaguardia de su prometida.

"¡Hentai!" una cachetada lo dejó medio inconsciente, "Si continuas así amarraré tus manos" le advirtió Sango.

"¿Lo prometes?" la sonrisa juguetona de Miroku la hizo enrojecer "deja de ser tan pervertido y no me mires así"

"Pero Sanguito, eres prácticamente mi esposa, dame un besito aunque sea, has estado muy fría" Miroku se acercaba a la roja Sango

"Aún no estamos casados pero… puedo darte un beso" compartiendo un momento romántico se entretuvieron un rato.

Más tarde fue con Kagome al río a darse un baño. "Kagome… verás… Miroku… bueno él quiere… tu sabes que te queremos y que jamás haríamos nada para lastimarte, ¿cierto?" Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que más decirle a su amiga.

"Sango… ¿quieren que Inuyasha esté aquí en la ceremonia, ¿cierto?" Ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido desde que se fue, también sabía que, a pesar de estar enojados con Inuyasha siempre lo querrían.

"Sólo quiero pedirte algo Sango… no dejes que la traiga, no soportaría verlos juntos" Dijo Kagome con dificultad, había bloqueado todo pensamiento sobré él los últimos días, pero suponía que no podría hacerlo toda la vida.

"Te lo prometo, tampoco dejaremos que se acerque a ti. Sé que quieres hacer lo posible por complacernos por ser nuestra boda pero jamás dejaremos que sufras a costa nuestra"

"Lo sé amiga, no te preocupes, no dejaré que arruine el humor de tu boda" Prefiriendo dejar el tema, abordó algo más alegre, con una sonrisa traviesa preguntó "¿Y ya saben cuándo van a tener hijos?"

La cara de Sango parecía un tomate maduro, con una expresión de completa vergüenza le respondió "Mmm… bueno… n.. no… he, si" tomando aire para poder pronunciar algo coherente siguió "Miroku quiere hijos enseguida y yo estoy bien con eso.."

Kagome decidió incomodar un poco más a su amiga "¿En seguida?... ¿cuándo te pidió que tuvieras a sus hijos?"

Ahora la pobre estaba sin aliento, casi como un susurro le dijo "Él quería empezar cuando me pidió matrimonio" tratando de ocultar su cara "pero yo le dije que no podía hacer nada raro, hasta que nos casáramos"

Su amiga no era una blanca paloma pero sabía que en esa época las parejas esperaban hasta el matrimonio para ser íntimos, "¿te lo pidió enseguida? Oh Miroku no quiere perder el tiempo. Dime Sango, ¿estás nerviosa por la noche después de la ceremonia?"

La pobre taijiya ya no podía hablar, sólo asintió y siguió con la cabeza gacha.

"No te preocupes Sango, estoy segura que estarán bien, además… traje algo para que esa noche lo sorprendas un poco, ¿te gustaría ver qué es?" seguía sonriendo, pero ahora era una sonrisa tierna y alegre.

De nuevo sólo asintió, Kagome ya había logrado hacer que la pobre Sango estuviera roja de pies a cabeza. Cambió el tema y si ambas continuaron con su baño.

En cuanto volvió a su cabaña, Sango y Miroku dieron el mensaje al inu youkai que lo entregaría con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

En la Fortaleza del Oeste las cosas mantenían una paz aparente, Inuyasha sabía que pronto se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de Sango y Miroku, esa sería su oportunidad para hablar con Kagome, estaba seguro de que ella no se perdería ese día el problema era que Kikyo estaba planeando ir y si eso sucedía entonces no podría pasar tiempo con la Miko del futuro. Planeaba persuadir a su hermano para impedir que Kikyo fuera con ellos y estaba seguro de que Sesshomaru prefería mil veces sacarse los ojos con las garras a pasar dos días de viaje con su compañera.

"Entra en cuanto llegues Inuyasha" la voz de Sesshomaru no se hizo esperar cuando el menor de los inu se acercó al despacho del Lord.

"Eres realmente escalofriante, ¿lo sabías?, estaba a 100 metros de aquí cuando escuché tu voz" Respondió el joven en cuanto entró, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se encontró con la mirada fría de su hermano.

"Hn" fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Ya sabes cuándo va a ser la ceremonia de Sango y Moroku?"

"Hn". Inuyasha esperó algo más pero jamás llegó otra respuesta, "¿Y bien?... ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

"Mañana al medio día, tardaremos 4 horas en llegar, iremos volando" Respondió secamente Sesshomaru sin levantar la mirada de su pergamino.

"Pero sabes bien que yo no puedo volar"

"Deberás arreglártelas, hermanito, eso o volarás con Rin y Jaken en Ha-Un"

"De ninguna maldita manera iré con ese sapo y la chiquilla" Negó enérgicamente Inu.

"Arréglatelas como puedas pero hay una condición para tu asistencia" levantó la mirada para hacerle entender al menor que hablaba en serio. "Tienes absolutamente prohibido incomodar a la Miko, tu pareja no está invitada y tú deberás comportarte, de lo contrario, no vendrás conmigo"

"¡Keh!, bastardo" con un movimiento de manos acordó "bien bien, como sea, me comportaré. Pero tendrás que decirle a Kikyo tú mismo, a mí no me escuchará, ha pasado días eligiendo que ponerse"

Con una pequeñísima media sonrisa Sesshomaru se burló "Aún no puedes controlar a tu pareja, esos collares te han subyugado por completo hasta dejarte como un cachorrito indefenso"

"¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! A mí nadie me controla" Gritó Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento y apuntando con el dedo.

"Hn" Había cosas que jamás iban a cambiar. "Retírate y has tu trabajo como macho"

Murmurando maldiciones se levantó y se fue no sin antes dar un portazo.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru miró a un lado sin mover la cabeza "Entrega tu informe, Akatsume"

De entre las sombras salió un kitsune pelirrojo, de la misma edad que Sesshomaru, ataviado con el uniforme de azul y blanco característico de los soldados del oeste pero portando una armadura cubriéndole todo el torso y muslos.

"Sesshomaru-sama" dijo con una reverencia "¿Qué noticias le gustaría escuchar primero?" no era propio del Lord pedir cosas así.

"Deja de ser tan condescendiente General y comienza" Una clara orden en un tono que denotaba poca paciencia.

A pesar de que tomaba muy en serio a su Lord una risita lo delató, "Vamos Sesshomaru, deja de ponerle los pelos de punta a los demás" dijo mientras se sentaba frente al inu.

"Deja de jugar, eres mi amigo, pero justo ahora eres uno de los Generales, habla o vete hasta que recobres la compostura" Su tono no era tan demandante pero aún había una pequeña advertencia en su tono.

Su rostro se endureció "La frontera está asegurada, la villa al borde este recibió muchos daños, el Lord ningen pide asilo para los que huyeron de los salvajes la semana pasada, los buta(cerdo) youkai se retiraron a territorio neutro" esperó a que su Lord comentará algo.

"Hn" Fue la clave para continuar.

"Es extraño que ataquen en esa zona, el invierno comienza y esas tierras son más frías que el resto del territorio, además, los exploradores dicen haber visto grupos de extraños humanos con ellos"

"Mantén un grupo de soldados para que patrullen la frontera sur y has que entreguen un informe cada semana" Fue la orden, tras una pausa y entreabriendo los ojos lo miró "continúa con el otro informe"

"¿Por qué te interesa lo que una humana pueda hacer?, no es propio de ti mostrar interés por humanos, a menos de que se trate de la pequeña Rin, mucho menos en la miko de tu hermano" Estaba realmente curioso a saber el interés de Sesshomaru, era la primera vez que les pedía hacer eso.

"Esa Miko contribuyó en la derrota de hanyou Naraku y posee conocimientos que podrían resultar útiles o peligrosos, debo estar informado sobre cualquier cosa que pueda representar una amenaza, en especial si está dentro de mis tierras"

"Ah, ya veo" respondió con una media sonrisa, esto era interesante, su Lord ofreciendo explicaciones, "según los soldados asignados a esa zona la Miko llegó hace unos días, salió de una luz y luego de un pozo, algo bastante extraño para una humana" una pausa para observar la reacción del inu, la cual era aburrida y seria como siempre pero sus ojos tenían el brillo de la curiosidad, todos los caninos poseían ese brillo y era especialmente fácil para él darse cuenta, siendo un kitsune y amigo del inu era algo que no pasaba desapercibido. "La onna saltó de vuelta dentro del pozo y volvía a salir, esta vez no hubo luz, después de volver a trepar caminó lentamente hacia la villa, según el reporte, el aroma de la mujer era extraño, mezclado con tristeza, nieve y flores, además de un olor a humo extraño pero este desapareció después de unos minutos" suspiró, tomo aire y continúo "Es bastante peculiar ¿no te parece?"

"¿A qué te refieres Akatsume?" Sesshomaru no mostraba mucho interés.

"Aún no ha nevado y la primavera murió hace meses ¿de dónde proviene el aroma? No hay nieve ni sakuras en la zona"

"Eso no importa, ¿algo más?"

"No, ¿quieres que continúen con la vigilancia"

"No es necesario, cuando lo requiera el patrullaje volverá, por ahora retíralos" _No es necesaria vigilancia, yo mismo revelaré algunos secretos de esa onna._

El kitsune se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

En la habitación de Inuyasha las cosas no pintaban bien "¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con que no puedo ir!?"

Inuyasha no quería lastimar a su pareja pero ahora sus instintos eran más fuertes y su paciencia jamás fue buena. "Kikyo" su tono era bajo y peligroso, ya había tratado de razonar con ella pero este era su límite "baja tu tono y escucha bien, esta no es una petición, te quedas y es todo" con eso se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, esta noche no tenía intenciones de regresar, se quedaría en la rama de un árbol como antes y mañana partiría a Edo.

Kikyo gritaba encerrada en la habitación, ya se cansaría.

Al día siguiente partieron, Rin estaba tan felíz que no dejó de sonreír en todo el camino. Sesshomaru había dejado que eligiera el tercer regalo para la pareja, los regalos tradicionales para este tipo de unión consistían en un saco de arroz, dos botellas de sake y una pieza de oro, que consistía en un amuleto para la prosperidad con una flor de lila y un arreglo floral especialmente hecho por Rin con las flores del jardín que le habían dejado plantar cuando llegó al castillo.

Sesshomaru sólo asistía por petición de Rin y por el respeto que la manada humana se había ganado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni pensar en ello, esos humanos eran honorables, valientes y en varias ocasiones habían salvado a su protegida, claro que jamás se lo diría a nadie, además, sería la oportunidad perfecta para observar a la Miko y tratar de develar algunos de los secretos que ella guardaba.

El camino fue silencioso a excepción de las canciones de la pequeña y el escandaloso de Jaken quejándose de niñas irritantes. Mientras Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad para mantener el paso de Sesshomaru que volaba en su nube de youki y el dragón de dos cabezas que llevaba la carga.

En Edo muy temprano Kagome y Kaede se despertaban para ayudar a Sango a bañarse en una tina con esencias que Kagome había traído de su tiempo, además de shampoo con aroma a rosas. La taijiya estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni lavar su cabello así que Kagome la ayudó en todo, estaba feliz por ella pero nerviosa, sabía que Inuyasha estaría ahí pero esperaba que mantuviera su distancia.

La ayudaron a peinarse de forma tradicional y vestirse, luego Kagome sacó los regalos, acomodó la peineta y las discretas joyas.

"¿Qué pasa Sango-chan, estás muy nerviosa?" Su amiga estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras la ayudaban a prepararse.

"No, estoy feliz y agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros" volteo y la tomó de las manos "Kagome, gracias a ti tengo todo lo maravilloso que es ahora mi vida, no sólo los regalos, es todo, gracias" Ahora Kagome era la que lloraba "Eres mi hermana mayor y ustedes se merecen todo lo buenos que la vida les traiga" se abrazaron y lloraron un rato para retomar las preparaciones.

"Vamos niñas, tomen un té para calmar los nervios y sigan, la ceremonia comenzará en un par de horas y la gente comienza a llegar" Kaede ataviada en su tradicional vestimenta de miko, ella no llevaría ninguno de los regalos que Kagome le había llevado, no sería correcto pero estaba igualmente agradecida.

"Ahora amiga, déjame hacer tu maquillaje y ponerte un poco del perfume que traje para ti, Miroku no podrá apartar su vista de ti" dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero Sango tenía un color comparable a los tomates maduros.

Después siguió ella, se arregló como había planeado, algo sencillo pero bonito, prefirió lavar su cuerpo y cabello con aromas cítricos y acomodado en un moño alto y flojo mientras algunos mechones caían a los lados dándole una apariencia más juvenil y despreocupada. Cuando se miró al espejo para delinear sus ojos pudo ver una pequeña mancha morada en sus ojos azules, jamás se había dado cuenta de eso, suponía que debía ser efecto de la luz o el hecho de mirar sus ojos tan cerca que apenas lo había notado. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con los preparativos, aún debía darle a Miroku y su pequeño kitsune sus regalos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo fue a la cabaña de la pareja y llamó a Shippo desde afuera, no era apropiado que el día de la boda entrara a la habitación del hombre, mucho menos sola, era algo que a veces se le olvidaba, la moral era mucho más restrictiva en esta época pero procuraba no olvidar ese tipo de reglas aunque de vez en cuando las ignoraba a propósito, cuando pensaba que no tenían ningún sentido y aún solía vestir la ropa del futuro aunque resultara inapropiado.

"Shippo, sal para que le des a Miroku sus cosas para la ceremonia" cuando el kitsune salió se lanzó a abrazar a su madre, él ya estaba listo con sus ropas nuevas.

"Tengo algo especial para ti, es un presente para que inicies tu entrenamiento con fuerza y recuerdes siempre que yo estaré a tu lado" sacó el pendiente y lo puso en su pequeña mano, luego lo acomodó en el interior de si haori y besó la frente del zorro.

"Gracias oka-san, siempre estaré a tu lado" se abrazaron fuertemente y el kitsune llevó las cosas al novio.

Unos minutos más tarde la ceremonia comenzó, los invitados aguardaban en silencio mientras el ritual se llevaba a cabo.

Cuando terminó los presentes fueron entregados, la presencia del Daiyoukai y el antes hanyou no pasó desapercibida.

"Sesshomaru-sama, bienvenido y gracias" dijo Miroku con una reverencia seguida de una por Sango "Inuyasha, gracias por venir, espero que disfruten de la celebración"

"Hn" seguido de una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

"Felicidades amigos" dijo el inu menor dando una palmada en el hombro del ahora casado monje. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kagome?, necesito hablar con ella"

"Déjala en paz Inuyasha" advirtió Sango, "sólo quiero hablar con ella, prometo comportarme" dijo con una sonrisa encantadoramente engañosa, la mujer lo miró inquisitivamente, tras una pausa le dijo "Está con Rin colocando los presentes".

Con esto ambos inus dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron al lugar donde los presentes eran dejados. Al observar a la miko desde lejos ambos se detuvieron y respiraron hondo, el aroma era increíblemente atrayente, la visión delante de ellos los dejo inmóviles por un momento, mostrando a una delicada figura arrodillada frente a una niña, simple pero hermosa.

"Rin" El primero en reaccionar fue Sesshomaru, podía detectar el aroma a excitación entre los hombres incluyendo el de su hermano, él sin embargo mantenía la postura, no se dejaría llevar por algo tan bajo como una humana.

"¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡mire mire lo que Kagome-sama le ha regalado a Rin!" una muy entusiasmada Rin abrazaba la pierna de su protector.

"Hn" pudo ver el pendiente, se sorprendió de ver tan costoso pero apropiado presente para la pequeña, esta miko lo sorprendía un poco cada vez.

"Sesshomaru-sama" inclinó la cabeza mientras se acercaba, "espero no sea inapropiado que le dé a Rin algunas cosas que traje especialmente para ella de mi…. villa" Pudo detectar la duda.

"¡Kagome!" interrumpió Inuyasha colocándose frente a ella "ven conmigo, quiero hablar de algunas cosas" dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo para alejarla hacia un lugar más tranquilo. El Lord simplemente no le dio importancia. "Rin, ve a jugar con el kitsune" mientras se alejaba a descansar de los humanos en una rama alta, el aroma de la Miko persistía al igual que el de su protegida pero ahora se mezclaba con la suciedad regular de otros seres y ya no era agradable permanecer cerca, además tendría una mejor vista y su oído ayudarían a mantener vigilada a la niña y a su hermano…

"¡Hai!"

La hermosa música servía para dar una atmósfera romántica, tocada por los más talentosos habitantes de los alrededores, que ofrecían eso como regalo, estaban agradecidos con la pareja por haber ayudado en varias ocasiones a las villas vecinas.

Cerca de una gran fogata Inuyasha sostenía a Kagome, la abrazaba fuerte contra su cuerpo y se movía al compás de la música.

"Kagome, luces hermosa" le susurraba mientras enterraba la nariz en el cuello de la mujer llenándose de su aroma.

"Inuyasha…" susurró, por un breve momento olvidó el dolor, pero el flash de la imagen de su Inu marcando a otra mujer la sacó de su ensoñación. "compórtate, tienes pareja, es inapropiado que hagas eso" dijo mientras alejaba su cuerpo un poco, no causaría una escena en la celebración de sus amigos.

"Vamos Kagome, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, te he extrañado mucho" la apretó un poco más "además quiero agradecerte por haber concedido mi deseo" le susurró para luego besar su cuello.

La joven se quedó inmóvil mientras su cerebro trabajaba. _Entonces él siempre deseo…._

"Inuyasha… ¿cuál iba a ser tu deseo hace un año? Cuando te dije que debía ser yo quien lo pidiera y después de que me pidieras ser tu pareja, ¿cuál era el deseo que ibas a pedir?"

El inu no la miró, dejó sus labios pegados al cuello de la mujer "responde" fue casi una advertencia.

"Que Kikyo regresara… ese siempre había sido mi deseo, pero sabía que tu me pedirías algo para mí, por eso renuncié a la perla, aun cuando no desearas que ella regresara, pedirías que fuera feliz"

Abrió los ojos en horror "Kami…." _A pesar de que siempre supo que Kikyo regresaría, aún cuando sabía él sabía… él… aún así el me pidió estar con él y… y poder estar con ella…_

"Inuyasha" un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era el tono que usaba Sesshomaru antes de matar a alguien "no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más" lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo para poder zafarse, se alejó caminando, el aroma a sal, el dolor, la decepción y furia mezclados con el perfume de su cabello. Inu sólo se quedó parado viendo cómo la mujer que amaba se iba. ¿Qué salió mal? Ella me ama.. ella debe estar a mi lado siempre… Sin embargo no la siguió, el corazón le dolía.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la cabaña de Kaede se tiró en el futón, enterró la cara en la almohada apretándola fuertemente contra su boca y gritó, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, se sentía tan vacía, como si hubiera un hueco en su pecho, su corazón había sido arrancado y no volvería

Mientras tanto el corazón de Inuyasha daba un vuelco, dolía tanto que su cuerpo terminó en el suelo de tierra, encorvado y en tremendo dolor.


	6. Chapter 6: EL comienzo del fin

Lamento la tardanza pero les traigo un nuevo cap, estoy disfrutando mucho esta historia y espero que ustedes también, le mando un saludo y muchos agradecimientos por seguir la historia.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece pero me conformaría con un Sesshomaru de carne y hueso.

Capítulo 6: El comienzo del fin

Llevaba media hora gritando contra la almohada, después de tanto sollozar la voz se le había ido y la garganta le dolía… tenía sed…

"¿Por qué… por qué Inuyasha?" apenas pudo susurrar.

La oscuridad invadía la habitación, la choza estaba mortalmente silenciosa.

La madera crujía… un crujido, otro… y uno más…

"¿Por qué lloras Miko?" Preguntó

"Porque todo en lo que creía fue destrozado" respondió sin titubear, no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba, la voz y el aura lo delataban, el rostro seguía enterrado contra la almohada.

"Los humanos son tontos, tales sentimientos no sirven de nada, sólo se interponen en el camino"

"No tengo razones para explicarte mis sentimiento, pero piensa en lo mucho que te importa Rin… ¿ella te estorba?"

Ignoró la pregunta. "¿Mi hermano te ha marcado? Esa sería la única forma en que estarían atados"

Suspiró, él jamás respondería preguntas directas pero siempre esperaba respuestas "Físicamente…. No… pero, sus promesas rotas han marcado mi vida"

"¿Le perteneces aún sin estar marcada?"

"SI" no hubo duda alguna, era cierto, su vida completa estaría marcada por el dolor de la traición de ese amor, pero tal vez no sería así siempre.

"Entonces vivirás la eternidad unida por propia voluntad a él, tonta miko, sufrirás porque así lo quieres" era cruel, pero cierto.

"Hasta que el dolor que siento muera….", por mucho tiempo estaría esa imagen dentro de sus sueños, cada vez que cerrara los ojos, el momento en que él marcaba a otra seguiría grabado en su memoria siempre.

"Hn"…. Largos minutos pasaron.

No entendía por qué pero debía alejarse, la razón por la que debía dar vuelta e irse, la extraña sensación de presión en el pecho… ese dolor que lo hacía mantenerse ahí de pie frente a ella, las palabras "proteger" resonaban en su cabeza hasta convertirse en un martillo golpeando en sus oídos.

"Espera" un susurro "espera Sesshomaru"

 _¿Por qué nunca puede decir mi nombre con el honorífico?_

La miko dejó resbalar la sábana en el futón mientras se levantaba. La parte del kimono que cubría su hombro se deslizó hasta dejar a la vista la mitad de su escote. "¿Por qué has venido?, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?, realmente no pienso que mi bienestar te importe"

Se sintió algo desconcertado, odiaba eso, en realidad quería saber del estado de la MIko después de haber escuchado la conversación con su hermano, pero no permitiría que algo así lo afectara, él estaba ahí para obtener respuestas. "Descubrir los secretos que guardas"

"Oh… entonces pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, con los años lo descubrirás por ti mismo, los secretos del futuro te alcanzarán"

"Deja de pensar en tu patética existencia Miko y dime lo que quiero saber" respondió el Daiyoukai.

"No hay nada que pueda darte que tu no vayas a saber" respondió Kagome desde su posición frente a él.

"Entonces no hay razón por la que deba quedarme" dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse "Sayonara Miko"

"Bien… entonces… déjame darte algo de despedida"

Se detuvo sin decir una palabra, sólo esperando a que la mujer continuara. Era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa.

"Este es un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarnos con Naraku… y de despedida…. No hay nadie más a quien podría darle algo así…"

Kagome caminó hasta estar de frente a él, se miraron por un momento.

 _Esos ojos, pensaron ambos._

Sin apartar la mirada sacó el objeto de su bolsillo, se alzó en puntas y estiró los brazos… estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su mejilla y cuello, cuando el presente estuvo en su lugar susurró tan bajo que el inu a penas pudo escucharlo "Sayonara Sesshomaru…-sama", regresó al futón y se tapó.

Sin decir una palabra Sesshomaru se alejó, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Se había congelado al aspirar su aroma, al tenerla tan cerca fue imposible no notar aquella intoxicante esencia, también estaba seguro que sus ojos eran diferentes pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo pequeña y delicada que parecía, podía cubrir su cuerpo por completo.

No miró el regalo, simplemente se alejó, su corazón latía fuerte, cuando vio a Inuyasha sintió la ira subir desde su estómago, algo estaba mal con él, jamás se había sentido tan afectado por algo tan insignificante, se detuvo, tomó aire y se tranquilizó, esto debía parar, su curiosidad no importaba, no se volvería a acercar a esa mujer, aquellos sentimientos volvían débil e irracionales a todas las criaturas, eso jamás debía sucederle.

Continuó su camino y se mantuvo apartado de su hermano, no dejaría que el cachorro notara su estado, en cuanto Rin terminara de jugar con el kitsune se marcharían.

 _¿¡A caso tengo un deseo de muerte!? ¡Tantas cosas que han pasado en tan poco tiempo deben haberme vuelto tonta! Si Sesshomaru no regresa y me asesina te lo agradeceré siempre Kami-sama, no volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido pero no me pude contener._

Kagome temblaba y sudaba frío escondida bajo la sábana.

 _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?..._

En realidad no estaba pensando, fue un impulso, su cuerpo se movió sólo, hasta que notó su calor y su aroma. Tocó su mejilla, aún podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel, fue en ese momento en que se había dado cuenta de su error, tembló de nuevo, estaba segura de que Sesshomaru estaría furioso por haber sido tocado por una humana…

Pero ese aroma a lluvia en medio del bosque y su piel, parecía fría y dura como el hielo pero en realidad se sentía cálida, casi caliente era suave. Suspiró al recordar, _en verdad es un ser perfecto, peligroso y da miedo._

"¡Oi! ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?"

"Deja de gritar Inuyasha, toda la villa te escucha perfectamente, despídete, nos vamos"

"Espera, tengo que hablar con Kagome" levantó la nariz para olfatear.. volteó a ver a su hermano.

"Deja de ser tan imbécil y vámonos de una vez"

"¿Dónde está Kagome?"

"No me interesa y tampoco debería importarte a ti, tu pareja te espera ¿o ya lo olvidaste?, Inuyasha" lo miró en reproche, "Rin, es hora de irnos" ya había tenido suficiente de este lugar, de estas sensaciones, deseaba salir de ahí y olvidar aquella calidez y aroma.

Inuyasha había notado el olor de Kagome sobre su hermano y eso no le gustó para nada. "¡Oi bastardo! ¿qué hiciste con Kagome?", en realidad pensaba que la había lastimado.

"Te lo advierto kozo, tuve que soportar a aquella molesta onna por tu culpa, si me haces enojar te enviaré al castillo de una patada, ¿entendiste?"

"Tienes su aroma maldito bastardo, si le hiciste algo…" la ceja alzada del Lord tembló, ya había tenido suficiente, se lo había advertido….

"¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!" gritaba Inuyasha mientras volaba en dirección al castillo, todos miraban al inu.

Resistió las ganas de suspirar, ya había perdido la compostura varias veces ese día.

"Jaken, prepara a Ha-Un, nos vamos"

"¡Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" el pequeño kappa respondió con una reverencia.

"Niño, te estaré esperando" Dijo el Lord dirigiéndose a Kohaku, el cual asintió, ya lo había decidido, aunque estaba feliz de poder estar con su hermana y su nuevo "hermano", no estaba conforme con una vida sedentaria en una villa, deseaba continuar entrenando, luchando, y el ser que más admiraba le había ofrecido eso.

"Sesshomaru-sama, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó la preocupada Sango.

"Hn, la miko está descansando" Comenzó a caminar, tomo a Rin de la cintura y la colocó sobre Ha-Un, en realidad eso no era lo que le habían preguntado.

"Hasta pronto Shippo, Sango-san, Miroku-san, Kaede-sama, espero verlos pronto, despídanme de Kagome-sama" se despidió Rin mientras avanzaban.

"Arigato por los regalos Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama" se despidieron los demás.

Sesshomaru la abrazó fuerte, aún no amanecía y la miko se movía despierta, quería seguir con la pequeña onna un poco más, el calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo lo relajaba. Enterró la nariz contra el largo cabello ébano y respiró profundo apretando su agarre más fuerte, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, empezaba a quedarse dormido, había algo extraño con esto.

"Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama… por favor, debo ir a mi habitación antes de que mi padre mande alguien a buscarme" dijo una voz femenina que nada se parecía a la de la miko, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de una bella inu… Maldición, había estado soñando con tonterías. La inu en su cama era la hija de un Lord menor, una tentadora mujer que insistía en calentar su lecho cada vez que había noticias de la pronta llegada de los Lores de los tres puntos… junto con sus descendientes, féminas deseosas de ser la Dama del Oeste, el lugar a la izquierda del trono del Oeste y del futuro Lord del Este eran codiciados pero ninguno parecía tener intenciones de tomar pareja pronto así que debían competir para ganar las atenciones de cada uno.

Sesshomaru la soltó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta, desde el día de la ceremonia de los humanos no había podido concentrarse de forma normal y cada vez que miraba ese extraño pendiente en su cuello recordaba el aroma de Kagome, extrañamente al inicio había decidido no quitarse el presente, había algo misterioso en el objeto… no era que le interesaran las atenciones de la miko… no, definitivamente era el pendiente, una brillante Luna creciente de plata protegiendo un copo de nieve con una flama en el centro.. algo extrañamente familiar, sabía que había visto tal cosa en algún lugar pero hasta ahora no había logrado encontrar nada en los archivos de su biblioteca. Jaken llevaba 5 días buscando entre la inmensa cantidad de papiros pero aún no había resultados, cerró los ojos, aún podía ver ese brillo amatista y esmeralda en el mar azul de los enormes ojos.

Retiró la sábana y encaminó su desnuda figura hacia las aguas termales privadas, no volvió la mirada ni dijo una sola palabra a la mujer que estaba por salir de su habitación. _Hoy me espera mucho trabajo,_ suspiró mentalmente _, continuar con el entrenamiento del idiota de mi hermano que comienza a volverme loco y con los asuntos concernientes a las tierras, además debo dejar de pensar en mikos molestas… en esos ojos, en el aura relajante, en ese aroma intoxicante y la pequeña figura bajo su cuerpo… ¡Maldita sea!..._ lo había hecho de nuevo, talló su rostro con las manos, se sumergió en el agua caliente y se relajó. Le patearía el trasero un par de veces a Inuyasha, eso ayudaría con su frustración.

 _"¿Algún problema con nuestro sueño?"_ su bestia a veces era demasiado irritante

 _Deja los juegos tontos, ¿qué es lo que tratas de hacernos?_

 _"La miko es… interesante…"_

El Lord gruño _, pareces un cachorro caprichoso, este Sesshomaru puede estar con cualquier hembra youkai que queramos, la miko está fuera de discusión._

 _"Me gusta su aroma… la quiero cerca"_ regresó a la calma para volver a dormir.

Cuando su bestia quería algo era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero en este caso no había nada que pudiera hacer, cualquier interés hacia la miko era imposible, jamás pondría sus atenciones en una humana y mucho menos una que tuviera sentimientos por su hermano, sería degradante en cualquier sentido, un ser como aquella onna estaba por debajo de su especie y de su estatus.

En su despacho Akatsume lo esperaba, había notado el comportamiento errático de su amigo, si no lo conociera mejor diría que su Lord tenía problemas con alguna hembra o mujer.. sonrió, podía sentir el aura irritada del inu acercándose, los siguientes minutos serían interesantes, si antes no lo mataban podría divertirse un rato, no podía evitarlo, después de todo está en su naturaleza jugar.

Desde el momento en que entró a su despacho pudo ver a través de su General, el muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

"Debes traerme buenas noticias si estás tan sonriente" irritado se adelantó el inu, no deseaba escuchar ningún comentario al inicio de su día, suficiente había tenido con aquel maldito sueño.

"Ohhh, ¿mala noche?" el muy descarado había ignorado al Lord.

"Este Sesshomaru te ha pedido el informe" dijo como advertencia mientras se sentaba en su lado del escritorio con una pila de documentos, informes y peticiones listas para consumir su día, pero como odiaba al bastardo frente a él, si no fuera su amigo ya lo habría derretido con el veneno en sus garras.

El kitsune rió por lo bajo, ahhh que divertido era ver a su Lord irritado por cosas tan pequeñas, si fuera algo serio prefería morir en batalla antes que bromear sobre eso pero se trataba del mal humor usual del inu así que el peligro era mínimo, o eso esperaba.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y comenzó "El Lord ningen en la frontera sur pide audiencia, también el Lord ningen del lado este y el líder de una villa humana al norte, la villa al oeste… la del bosque de Inuyasha, se encuentra aún intacta, tal parece que es el último lugar en que los salvajes se acercarán, la reputación de su hermano y de la pequeña miko los preceden, nadie atacará mientras alguien fuerte los proteja" esperó y no perdió detalle del rostro endurecido de su Lord al mencionar a Inuyasha y a la miko, sonrió del lado y siguió "los Lores mayores estarán aquí en vente días, si me permites, mi padre ha sugerido escuchar a los Lores humanos y luego formar algún acuerdo antes de que los Daiyoukai arriben" esto fue con el tono serio que caracterizaba a un poderoso general de las tierras del oeste.

"Hn, tu padre es un excelente consejero" pausó y pensó en las opciones, "muy bien, enviaré mensajeros y las reuniones con los humanos se harán en diez días" ordenó Sesshomaru.

"Eso es excelente pero, los humanos nos temen y no confían en nosotros, el resultado que ellos esperan es que nos retiremos, no los convencerás tan fácilmente, los humanos suelen ser muy tontos respecto a algunas cosas" advirtió su general.

"Se hará como Este Sesshomaru ha ordenado, si son Lores deberán entender que lo mejor es obedecer" Se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón que daba a el jardín familiar, Rin se encontraba plantando flores de las semillas que la miko le había regalado unos meses atrás, Kohaku se encontraba vigilándola, el niño humano era eficiente, valiente y protector con su Rin, él hacía un buen trabajo protegiendo a la pequeña, además serviría para colectar información en cuanto fuera entrenado a la forma inu. Las flores invernales que plantaba eran muy raras, la miko lo sorprendía con todo el conocimiento que guardaba, según le había balbuceado Rin entre tantas cosas que le decía, esta flor sobreviviría un corto periodo de tiempo debido a las heladas pero la flor que brotaría sería un tulipán morado.

Suspiró, en este caso no haría cambiar de opinión a al inu, el orgullo lo inundaba y nadie jamás lo hacía desistir de sus órdenes. Prefirió cambiar el humor y alegrarse la mañana un poco.

"Dime mi Lord, la visita a la villa humana debe haber sido interesante, he notado un objeto extraño en su cuello, ¿acaso es un recuerdo del evento?" notó la vista perdida y aprovecho la aparente calma en su aura para averiguar lo que el Señor del Oeste pensaba.

"Hn" sólo asintió, veía a Rin esforzarse dando el tratamiento adecuado para el cultivo de las flores, en verdad había crecido, ahora era una pequeña de casi 12 años, pronto entraría en la época de casamiento humano y la perdería. Tal vez debía hacer el ritual pronto, ella no sería tomada por cualquier humano que no la merezca. Él no tenía descendencia aún, pero la pequeña humana era lo más cercano a una hija, jamás podría dejarla en manos de cualquier humano, pasarían decenas de años antes de que estuviera dispuesto a dejar a su pequeña protegida bajo el cuidado de otro ningen.

"Si me permite mi Lord, me gustaría ver ese presente, luce interesante" tentaba a su suerte ahora que su amigo esta distraído.

"No deberías tentar a tu suerte amigo mío" parecía haber leído sus pensamientos, a veces era aterradora la capacidad de su Lord.

El inu suspiró mentalmente, saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre el futuro. _Su padre ha vivido más años de los que Inu no Taisho vivió, tal vez él sepa algo sobre este objeto._

"Si eres capaz de traerme información sobre este objeto te dejaré verlo" tentó

"Le aseguro, mi Lord, que encontraré algo que pueda darle luz respecto a el objeto del cual desea más información, pero, necesito saber al menos el origen" su petición sospechosa no pasó desapercibida, desea saciar su curiosidad igual que la del inu.

"La Miko, ella posee conocimientos extraños, ella es la responsable de este este extraño objeto" alejó la mirada de Rin y fijó sus ojos en aquellos engañosos verdes de su amigo, "esta información deberá mantenerse bajo extremo secreto"

El Lord trataba el asunto como si el secreto fuera a derrumbar su reino, era una completa locura, el gran hijo de Inu no Taisho desconcertado por una miko humano, interesante, muy interesante… E´l kitsune hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía descaradamente "Por supuesto que le entregaré información sobre el extraño objeto mi Lord, ahora si me permite, necesito verlo"

Sesshomaru reluctantemente dejó que Akatsume estudiara el pendiente. "Mmmm muye bien, cuenta conmigo para darte respuestas amigo mío, esto es realmente interesante"

"Más vale que te vayas de una vez antes de que Este Sesshomaru te arranque la cabeza, ya has jugado con tu suerte lo suficiente"

"Hai mi Lord" se retiró, la advertencia era su límite, pero la sonrisa no dejó su rostro, el frío amigo de la infancia estaba interesado en una ningen, esto era lo más increíble que podría haber sucedido. Se alejó hacia la villa kitsune donde su padre pasaba sus ratos libres con los pequeños futuros soldados del oeste para entrenarlos hasta alcanzar la edad suficiente para alistarse a las tropas.

Cuando Sesshomaru estuvo sólo por fin decidió, se había hartado de todas esas sensaciones trató de quitarse la cadena pero un dolor vació llenaba su pecho cada vez que lo intentaba, era frustrante e irritante, a veces pensaba que el extraño objeto eran una forma de subyugación, tal vez aquella mujer le había puesto un hechizo, no podía estar seguro ya que aún no encontraban información sobre el objeto pero en definitiva parecía una forma de atadura… _¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de controlarme?.. esa basura, la mataré si vuelvo a verla, será mejor que se mantenga alejada si sabe lo que le conviene. Nadie engaña a Este Sesshomaru._

Era el tercer día desde su pequeño casi encuentro con la muerte y de la ceremonia de Sango y Miroku, había esperado hasta que el moje había dejado salir a su amiga.. habían estado encerrados desde entonces o mejor dicho, Miroku la mantenía prisionera desde la noche de bodas. Suponía que el houshi esperaba tener a Sango embarazada pronto, al menos eso es lo que el monje pervertido siempre había querido y ahora podría cumplirlo sin quedar tantas veces inconsciente.

Quería despedirse de ellos antes de marchar con Shippo, ambos estaban listos y Kohaku los acompañaría hasta ahí, él seguiría su camino hasta el castillo del Oeste en compañía de Kirara. La neko youkai los acompañaba más que de costumbre y al parecer tenía impaciencia por ir al oeste.

Cuando por fin lograron despedirse dejaron la promesa de mandar mensaje tan pronto como pudieran, Kagome y Shippo regresarían a la villa cada vez que él tuviera un descanso de su entrenamiento.

"Sango-chan, te extrañaré, en cuanto sepas que estás embarazada manda mensaje y yo vendré enseguida. También quisiera pedirte un favor muy grande, cuida de las cosas que dejo aquí, no puedo llevarme mucho, lo que quieras usar, por favor hazlo" Dijo la miko mientras abrazaba a su querida hermana. Mientras tanto, la mano vagabunda del monje acariciaba el trasero de su hermosa esposa.

Un golpe resonó en los oídos de todos, bajaron la cabeza negando, Miroku jamás aprendería.

"¡Aléjate de mi, houshi hentai!"

"Pero Sanguito, eres mi esposa"

"Eso no quiere decir que me puedes manosear cuando se te pegue la gana" su rostro refleja tortura.

"No te preocupes Kagome, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver pronto. Shippo, cuida de ella"

"Por supuesto que lo haré" respondió orgulloso el pequeño kitsune.

Las despedidas terminaron y marcharon, Kagome estaba aliviada, no tendría que volver a ver a Inuyasha, dejaría de escuchar su nombre alrededor y las noticias sobre él y Kikyo nunca llegarían a sus oídos, podía dejar de ver su rostro a cualquier dirección que mirara, se alejaría y tal vez algún día su corazón dejaría de doler.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la villa de los kitsune Kagome se instaló en una cueva oculta entre 0arbustos, era suficiente para refugiarse, mientras tanto tendría cuidado, llevaba su arco y algunas flechas, podía conseguir agua del arroyo que se encontraba cerca y tal vez podría encontrar aguas termales. Faltaba poco para la primera nevada así que pasaría un tiempo recolectando suficiente madera para calentarse y obtener la mayor cantidad de provisiones que pudiera para cuando las que tenían se terminaran.

En el reino de los kami un padre no se encontraba contento.

"Izanagi, estoy comenzando a cansarme de la irresponsabilidad de ese maldito guardián, esta vez no dejaré que la vuelvan a lastimar o a dejar sola"

"Recuerda amigo mío que cuando envié la profecía él deberá protegerla con su vida, por ahora todo ha estado en calma, a pesar de que no es la forma en debería haber ocurrido tu hija aún puede triunfar" respondió el despreocupado kami.

"Grrrr" gruñó en respuesta, jamás fue paciente y todo esto le inquietaba, odiaba que su hija deambulara sola y desprotegida, pero parecía que la paz reinaría un tiempo antes de que fuera rebelada la nueva tarea que ella debería cumplir.

Agitando las manos como si fuera algo trivial el dios creador continúo "Dime, ¿están felices de tener a Midoriko con ustedes?"

Asintió "Hn, ella se siente culpable por haber tenido que dejar esa carga sobre el destino de la pequeña, piensa que eso ha dejado y traerá más dolor del que alguien debería vivir"

"Supongo que tiene razón, ha perdido y dejado atrás mucho"

"Ella quiere bajar y guiarla, sé que está prohibido, pero ella no es una kami"

Izanagi lo miró "Sabes bien que no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, ella deberá renacer"

"Lo sé…" dijo con la cabeza gacha, habían podido pasar un tiempo con su adorada Midoriko pero su hilo había sido cortado antes de tiempo y ahora una nuevo comenzaría a crecer para guiarla con un nuevo destino.

Kami-sama prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, aunque seguía siendo algo oscuro "La he mantenido encerrada, pero los que la apoyaban no han aparecido, sabes que ella tiene el poder para esconderlos, lo que sea que estaba planeando…." Movió la cabeza a los lados "espero que sin ella no puedan hacer nada, sin embargo, deberemos prepararnos para lo que vendrá" pausó y miró hacia abajo por el balcón, desde ahí podía observar el mundo mortal "tal vez tengamos 50 años para que el mundo vuelva a cambiar"

"Siempre fue ella…" afirmó con apretando los dientes.

"No hay pruebas de ello pero con Izanami de su lado puedo asegurar que nada bueno resultará, ambas querían cosas que no podían tener" recordó con dolor "ambas traicionaron a quienes más las amaban y cuando la soledad las invadió intentaron vengarse… ¿cómo puedes vengarte de algo que ha sido culpa tuya?.. jamás entendí eso" Era la primera vez que el gran Kami-sama hablaba sobre eso.

"¿Por qué dejaste que ella se quedara? Podrías haberla mandado con su madre" preguntó el kami menor.

"Porque era lo único que me quedaba de la mujer que laguna vez amé, jamás fue mi hija, pero era suya y…" pausó, recordar y saber la situación del presente eran tragos amargos, "lo que importa ahora es lo que sucederá después, aprendí del pasado, ahora debemos asegurar el futuro del mundo que tanto amamos"

"Entiendo" dijo su amigo "pero te advierto que si mi hija sufre más a manos de esos dos inus… bajaré y sabrán lo que es la verdadera ira" dijo con determinación.

"Entiendo" asintió Isanagi.

En un lugar lejos de la luz de los kamis, los gritos de dolor retumbaban en las paredes, los subordinados tapan sus oídos esperando acallar el eco en sus mentes, esos gritos atormentaban sus mentes y sus corazones, había algo que los torturaba cada vez que el ser gritaba, no lo entendían pero podían sentir el dolor hasta casi el desmayo.

"Trae el elixir que dejó la Dama, necesitamos que abra esa profecía, no importa si su sufrimiento dura un siglo, aquella humana jamás verá el final de nuestro plan". Este era el inicio de la guerra, atacar al enemigo sin que lo supiera, avanzando bajo las sombras para cortar cada hilo y acabar con todos ellos.

 _Lamentarán el día en que trataron de acabar con nuestra raza._


	7. Caopitulo 7: El primer viaje

Traigo el cap 7! Siento mucho la tardanza! Mi lap se cayó al piso y se dañó el disco duro :(, perdí muchos capítulos y los que guardé no estaban editados o la historia iba por otro camino así que tuve que reescribir mucho pero ya estoy aquí, espero lo disfruten. Además de mis contraseñas, cuentas y accesos, soy de las que confiaba en el guardado de contraseñas… mala idea. En fin…

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y he leído todos y cada uno de sus review

AVISO! El capítul los subo hoy mismo!

Disclaimer: Me aburrí un poquito con este aviso así que Inuyasha wa Takahashi Rumiko ni zokushi.

Capítulo 7: El primer viaje.

"Todos acérquense" dijo firmemente el sensei, un personaje aterrador pero amable en el fondo, su aspecto en verdad daba miedo y eso se debía a las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. La que más causaba impresión era esa cicatriz que recorría la mitad de su mejilla hasta perderse entre las ropas a la mitad de sus pectorales, el increíble kitsune duro y algo excéntrico, por su apariencia se podría decir que tenía alrededor de 35 años humanos, pero dado que se trata de un youkai era seguro que tendría muchos siglos de edad.

Pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus estudiantes con aquellos ojos azules que casi parecían negros, brillaban reflejando astucia y sabiduría. Su físico era bastante normal para un guerrero de aquella raza, delgado pero musculoso, vestía un haori y hakama azul rey, un obi de color rojo y puntas amarillas, las mangas de su vestimenta adornadas con flores de sakura blancas y en la espalda llevaba el símbolo de la Casa del Oeste, un inu blanco aullando a la luna creciente. Su cabello atado en una cola alta y su armadura muy parecida a la de Sesshomaru pero mucho más sencilla. Su personalidad era bastante peculiar pero para él era más peculiar cierto Kitsune rojo de ojos esmeralda, ese pequeño no sólo llevaba ropas extrañas, también vestía unos extraños protectores en sus manos, una banda de lana alrededor de su cuello y un gorro tejido. Demasiado extraño para ser pasado inadvertido pero en el mundo se veían tantas cosas fuera de lo común que le pareció que un pequeño zorro no debía ser objeto de preocupación.

Todos en la aldea obedecían y respetaban a la prominente figura que enseñaba a los jóvenes las artes propias de los zorros, además del uso de armas y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban muy agradecidos ya que todo este entrenamiento les serviría para proteger la aldea o dejar que los jóvenes se unieran a las filas del oeste, cualquiera fuera el caso lo más importante era mantenerse unidos y entrenados, desde la derrota de Naraku los youkai salvajes comenzaron a atacar aldeas.

"Bien, el entrenamiento comenzará a ser más difícil e intenso, háganme sentir orgulloso y practiquen, los dejo en manos de Fuma" giró su cabeza en dirección de un fornido kitsune de apariencia ruda y mirada poco amigable, "trátalos bien Fuma, no seas demasiado duro", este sólo asintió. Después de dar algunas indicaciones se acercó a alguien en particular, "dime Shippo, eres huérfano ¿cierto?" el kit asintió "¿Tendrás dónde quedarte durante el invierno?, las nevadas empeorarán pero podría pedirle a alguien que.."

"¡NO!" se apresuró Shippo, "haha-ue… oka-san, me quedaré con ella, jamás la dejaría sola"

"Pero me acabas de decir que eres huérfano"

"Ella me adoptó hace más de tres años, ha sido muy buena conmigo y jamás la dejaría sola"

"Ya veo, tienes suerte de haber encontrado una madre, generalmente los cachorros huérfanos mueren pronto metiéndose en problemas"

Shippo movió la cabeza y rio nerviosamente "Cuando me porto mal oka-san da miedo, pero siempre me ha cuidado y protegido"

El sensei soltó una carcajada, "Bien, recuerdo el miedo que daba mi madre y mi compañera es igual con nuestro cachorro, supongo que es cosa de las kitsune e inu, bueno, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme, pero, deberías traerla aquí, ambos estarán mejor rodeados por la seguridad de la villa"

Shippo no sabía que decir, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y moverse de un lado a otro "Hoo.. mmm verá sensei" sobó su nuca "ella es de muy lejos y es tímida, pero nos mantendremos cerca y sé que podremos pasar las nevadas a salvo"

El kitsune mayor lo miró intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados pero antes de poder seguir cuestionando al curioso cachorro fue interrumpido. "Sensei, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó uno de los estudiantes mirando con miedo al que se quedaría a cargo de su entrenamiento. Shippo suspiró aliviado, sabía mentir mejor sin dejar que su aroma lo delatara pero con la mirada de aquel personaje se le hacía muy difícil, había tres personas en el mundo que podían saber cuando mentía, Kagome, Sesshomaru y su sensei, y los tres lo hacían temblar.

"Se requiere mi presencia en la fortaleza, además, hay algo muy importante que sólo yo puedo hacer" dijo sacando el pecho y sonriendo brillantemente.

"Ohhhh, Sesshomaru-sama te asigna cosas muy importantes" dijo una pequeña con ojos soñadores.

"Claro que si" respondió el sensei con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos colmillos, aunque esta vez no se trataría de algo realmente importante, más bien era para satisfacer la curiosidad y los caprichos del Lord. "Koutetsume-sama, tenemos que irnos" llamó desde lejos un inu. Con una reverencia todos se despidieron y un grupo de soldados se retiró, a la cabeza dirigiendo corría el kitsune de ojos azules.

"Dame tu reporte para no llegar con las manos vacías ante Sesshomaru, si me ha llamado en medio de mi descanso no debe estar de buen humor, seguramente las reuniones con los humanos no salieron bien" indicó Koutetsume, la última vez que fue su hijo quien solicitó consejo por algún asunto con su Lord pero para ser honestos no tenía intenciones de volver aún, los demás generales eran más que capaces de atender cualquier contratiempo, a menos de que se solicitara su regreso urgente no tenía razones para interrumpir su descanso, él simplemente le dijo a su hijo que siguiera buscando en la biblioteca aunque ya sabía de lo que se trataba y sólo su Lord podría saberlo… a su tiempo, el cual, al parecer no había llegado.

"Los salvajes escaparon y se resguardan en zona neutral, tengo listo un grupo de rastreo, en cuanto me dé la orden podemos salir y terminarlos" informó el inu de cabelló café aunque parecía dudar en algo, con un movimiento de cabeza su general le indicó que continuara "parece que no sólo hay salvajes, hemos confirmado grupos de ningen, hayous, mercenarios, onis y algunos youkai de distintas razas de los cuatro puntos, por ello creo que debemos darles caza justo ahora, es sospechoso y peligroso que se sigan asociando"

Su superior negó con la cabeza "Efectivamente es sospechoso pero las casas de los tres puntos ya deben estar en el Oeste para establecer nuevas alianzas, si hacemos eso en este momento podrían mal interpretarlo como una señal para ampliar el territorio" pensó por un momento "si los salvajes están entre fronteras podrían volver a atacar, mantén grupos de vigilancia hasta que Sesshomaru-sama sea informado y pueda hacer los patrullajes de costumbre"

"Pero Koutetsume-sama" trató el inu cuando un youki le quitó el aliento "¡He dado una orden!, ¿está claro?" los ojos del kitsune centellearon como el acero listo para cortar, el inu sólo asintió, el primer general podía ser aterrador.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que habían salido de Edo y los días se hacían cada vez más duros, la primera nevada había llegado aunque Kagome parecía no sufrir las inclemencias del clima, se había esforzado mucho por hacer de la pequeña choza un lugar confortable y bien protegido, sus viajes con el inutachi le habían enseñado muchas cosas sobre la vida lejos de la villa, tenía listo un lugar para el fuego, recolectó toda la madera seca que pudo y agua, recolectó yerbas y frutos además de las provisiones que llevaba y se había encargado de pescar, la caza se la había dejado a Shippo quien traía conejos, aves o cualquier animal que pudiera cargar con su pequeño tamaño, aunque ya no fuera el chiquillo de antes aún no podía contra animales más grandes que él.

"Oka-san, no has puesto la barrera que me habías prometido, pude percibir tu aroma y aura desde los límites de la villa, cualquiera podría haber sabido que un humano andaba cerca y según escuché a habido ataques, podrían confundirte y lastimarte" reclamó Shippo.

La miko se disculpó apenada, en verdad era peligroso estar en esa situación, "Lo siento, fue un pequeño descuido, aún no me acostumbro pero prometo esforzarme más, tal vez podrías enseñarme un truco o dos de los que te enseñan en la villa para mejorar lo que hago aquí"

"Bueno, supongo que la meditación que nos enseñaron te servirá y podría enseñarte algunos movimientos de ataque y defensa, ¿aún practicas con el arco?"

"Claro que sí, ya puedo dar a un blanco de más de 7 metros sin tener que mirar demasiado y hacer barreras más grandes sin necesidad de usar las flechas aunque no son del todo fuertes" hizo una pausa para servir té "mejoraré, lo prometo y tú me podrás enseñar lo que puedas, está claro que no puedo hacer magia kitsune pero tal vez pueda usar algún hechizo" tomó un poco del líquido caliente y dejó escapar un poco del vapor después de pasar el líquido, era tan reconfortante tener al pequeño cerca, a veces pasaban semanas sin verlo.

"Mañana podríamos entrenar juntos" sugirió entusiasmado, siempre era divertido entrenar y después jugar con Kagome, le enseñaba juegos que jamás había visto antes o le enseñaba dibujos en los libros de los cuentos que a veces le leía.

"Claro, si tienes tiempo libre me gustaría mucho" Kagome sonrió, hacía más de un mes que no sonreía con la alegría de antes, aún solía sentirse demasiado triste o sola, en ocasiones pensaba en lo felices que debían estar Inuyasha y Kikyo con sus nuevas vidas, incluso imaginaba a los cachorros que tal vez pronto tendrían, pero continuaba intentando y cada día intentaba sentirse mejor, cuando Shippo regresaba de sus entrenamientos para descansar un par de días se sentía más viva.

El día siguiente lo pasaron dentro de la choza, la nevada había empeorado y la tormenta parecía arremeter con más fuerza, ese día lo pasarían dibujando, jugando y meditando pero para Kagome esto último era lo más difícil que había hecho, su concentración no había sido tan mala pero ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía una y otra vez esos ojos amatista de sus sueños, como si siempre la vigilaran y le pegaban los nervios, cuando lograba concentrarse lo suficiente como para encontrar balance un Sutra aparecía, un sello dentro de su psique, no era como los que había visto usar a Miroku, era diferente pero no había forma de saber más así que prefería dejarlo del lado y seguir con la meditación.

"Por Kami, Shippo, deja que descanse, mi condición no es la de antes y esos movimientos… ¡no hay manera de que yo pueda saltar tan alto y luego torcerme así!, parece que no tuvieras huesos" decía mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

El kitsune rio un poco, estaba orgulloso de poder hacer movimiento más complejos "Está bien está bien, descansaremos un rato y luego seguiremos" rio de nuevo y movió la cabeza "de verdad debes ponerte en forma"

Kagome volteo la cabeza ofendida "No es como si hubiera pasado el tiempo holgazaneando este último mes"

"Lo siento Oka-san" bajó la cabeza apenado.

Ella simplemente no podía resistir el que la llamara oka-san, era demasiado lindo para poder ignorarlo así que fingió derrota "Está bien, lo admito, me he relajado más de lo normal y dejé que tu asumieras la responsabilidad, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar" dijo levantando la mano en juramento.

Shippo se sonrojó por lo que implicaba, quería decir que su oka-san confiaba en él para protegerla, en realidad era cierto, Kagome sabía perfectamente que aún era pequeño pero también sabía que Shippo era fuerte y determinado, él haría lo que fuera por proteger a las personas que ama.

"Ya sabes que la meditación no se me da bien, mejor enséñame alguna de las técnicas de defensa que has aprendido y las practicaremos mañana, así podré adaptarlas a mi cuerpo para mañana, de verdad pareces un pez cuando haces eso" Eso lo animaría, Shippo estaba complacido, podía enseñarle cosas para defenderse a su madre y así ayudaba en su protección, no quería volverla una completa inútil porque no siempre estaban juntos, pero podía protegerse hasta que él estuviera a su lado.

 _Shippo es el único que me a mostrado la confianza de que puedo defenderme sola… el único ser que ha confiado plenamente en mí en todos los aspectos_. Estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima pero se contuvo, sonrió, estaba realmente feliz en ese preciso momento.

Terminaron su día normalmente y su noche estuvo plagada de sueños inocentes y sin preocupaciones.

Pero ese día pasaba de forma diferente en la casa del Oeste.

"Sesshomaru-sama te he dado el informe de _mis días libres_ ," enfatizó firmemente, "¿desea algo más mi señor?" preguntó el zorro ojos de acero esbozando una sonrisa.

El Lord no estaba para nada divertido, estas últimas semanas habían sido de las más difíciles en su vida, estaba al borde de envenenar a alguien mientras estrangulaba con sus manos y garras.

Haciendo un retroceso de un par de semanas…

"Sesshomaru-sama, estamos listos para la llegada de los Lores" informó Jaken quien se había encargado de los preparativos en la casa del Oeste.

"Hn" respondió el inu, los Lores estarían en su casa en dos horas, él estaba listo con sus ropas tradicionales y perfectas, su pose rígida e impasible lo hacía parecer una blanca estatua.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a las puertas de la fortaleza no se pudo evitar la llegada estrafalaria, los músicos y banderas de cada casa avanzó con sus guardias al frente, líderes en el medio y otro tanto de guardias detrás, a cada maldito uno de ellos había que darles la bienvenida, únicamente dando una pequeñísima reverencia, no es que pudiera llamarse reverencia a un asentimiento de cabeza pero para Sesshomaru eso era lo más que un _igual_ podía obtener.

 _Estos malditos rogones hacen que nos reunamos cada cien años… sólo pierden el tiempo durante un mes_ , pensaba maldiciendo las molestias de recibir a aquellos personajes, las reuniones urgentes duraban menos de medio día y el tiempo restante lo pasan con sus concubinas, bebiendo o haciendo lo que Kami les permitiera, era la desgracia para tales rangos y a Sesshomaru no podía desagradarle más.

El Lord del Sur fue el primero en llegar, el más arrogante de todos, un ave de fuego con delirio de kami, siempre vestido con las más finas y escasas sedas dejando a la vista gran parte de su muy bien esculpido físico, se adornaba con joyas ostentosas y de cada lado una hermosa hembra, detrás de él venían sus concubinas, su pareja no había venido esta vez, no es que fuera importante, pero el séquito de hembras semidesnudas era de mal gusto, _el maldito Kasai_ , pensó Sesshomaru, era al que más odiaba pero nada podía hacer. De cualquier forma las alianzas para épocas de guerra y el comercio eran lo importante, lo despreciable que fuera el maldito pájaro no tenía nada que ver con eso. También estaba su preciada hija menor y la más caprichosa, la última de cuatro bien acomodadas uniones con lores menores y ahora la esperanza de las tierras era emparejarla con un Daiyoukai que diera herederos para el territorio.

La hermosa pero inocente Minami, pequeña e ingenua, lo que la hacía fácilmente manipulable a los propósitos de su padre. Sus grandes ojos cafés y sin brillo le quitaban cualquier encanto, su cabello rojo a la altura de los hombros era la excepción, destacaba en cualquier lugar, increíblemente aburrida.

"¡Lord del Este, Señor de las tierras de fuego, descendiente del gran Dragón Azul, Lord Ryuuyuki!" fue el grito del anunciador, el Lord esperaba toda la pompa de los Daiyoukai, no era tan arrogante pero si más estricto, jamás cedía aunque supiera estar equivocado. Este Lord en particular tuvo una pareja, fallecida hacía cientos de años y jamás había vuelto a tomar otra, pero no era por amor o respeto a su recuerdo, entre los dragones era casi imposible tomar otra pareja de vida, debido a que en el momento de la unión la cantidad de energía usada se acortaba a la mitad y su existencia se limitaba a unos cuantos cientos de años más por lo que la existencia de los dragones se estaba agotando y se hacía cada vez menor en número.

Su preciada hija única era la esperanza del reino, Amaidoku, fuerte y ambiciosa, digna heredera del nombre de Señora de las tierras del Este. La joven dragón era alta, casi como Sesshomaru, de melena plateada y piel azulada, sus ojos fríos, característicos de los reptiles, el verde se difuminaba en tonos claros mientras se acercaban a la pupila, toda una imagen digna de admirar. Sus rasgos finos la hacían ver grácil y su figura esbelta hipnotizaba, su escote siempre visible, encantador y prominente. Las caderas se balanceaban de lado a lado y la pequeña cintura podía derretir a cualquier macho, sin duda la hembra más hermosa que jamás hayan visto, desafortunadamente su aroma carecía de aquella dulzura he inocencia desde hacía varias décadas, en su lugar, el aroma a musgo mezclado con la esencia de varios machos prevalecía. Todos los youkai o en este caso Daiyoukai sabían que una presa jamás tocada era la más dulce, no por la simple conquista, que era de por sí una victoria, el orgullo yacía en que la hembra, a pesar de los cortejos, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte de voluntad para resistir las tentaciones de las cuales los humanos carecían.. Ha diferencia de los humanos a los que sólo les importaba el pequeño futuro cercano y las riquezas, preferían las uniones rápidas. Fortaleza, eso era lo que cada Daiyoukai buscaba.

Finalmente y después de media hora de que los otros dos llegaran, la Daiyoukai del Norte arribó, la hermosa y calculadora del frío norte, Hiyokuna, criatura elemental conocedora de cualquier suceso en el mundo, bendecida con gemelos, un macho y una hembra.

La hembra, una pálida pero delicada criatura, la pequeña Mizu, parecida a una ninfa de las tierras lejanas, esbelta en toda su figura, cintura diminuta, caderas anchas en sintonía con aquellos hermosos senos, modesta y recatada pero peligrosamente seductora, era una lástima que fuera la peor de todas, siempre dispuesta a participar en conspiraciones y asesinatos sin sentido.

La superioridad femenina era la única regla del clan… y no era que se considerara machista, pero este clan hacía cualquier cosa que asegurara la superioridad de las hembras en lugar de posicionarlas como los demás Lores, como compañeras regentes que manipularan a su pareja varón en favor del norte y de todas las damas de la corte…

Estos eran los cuatro Daiyoukai, cuando ellos perecieran las nuevas generaciones tomarían las decisiones sobre el futuro de sus tierras, debían hacer el mejor trato a pesar de las consecuencias o de los enfrentamientos con aliados o los propios Daiyoukai, la raza debía seguir sobre los tiempos.

"Hn" se escuchó a Sesshomaru con un asentimiento, el hermano gemelo del norte era el único futuro Daiyoukai al que saludaría así, todo debido a su gran potencial, no sólo como aliado, si no como guerrero, insistente pero leal y sincero, el único youkai en el que podía confiar, aquel tímido futuro Lord era la esperanza de la raza de los elementales, desafortunadamente su voz y voto eran menospreciados por las féminas de su clan pero era mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo, claro, en cuanto le creciera un par de razones para tener el valor para hacerse escuchar como era debido.

Este tímido y atemorizado Lord se minimizaba detrás de las fuertes féminas, "Ve, mi Lord, es tu deber como el futuro regente de nuestra raza" fue lo primero que dijo su madre al entrar a la casa del oeste. El tímido Lord se acercó al inu he hizo una reverencia, _no me mates no me mates no me mates_ , era lo que pensaba mientras se inclinaba.

Lord Kuraudo parecía un ser etéreo, de mayor estatura que las féminas, increíblemente blanco con negros cabellos largos hasta la cintura, sin flequillo como los demás pero con ojos cálidos y confiables, de un gris brillante y casi empalagador. Sus rasgos similares a su hermana pero más fuertes, cuadrados, de cuerpo firme como un roble delgado en medio de una nevada, una visión para el ojo femenino.

Así, cada compañía de las tierras de los cuatro reinos se reunían, lastimosamente no era la mejor de las épocas ya que los humanos, hanyous y youkais salvajes se unían para atacar los alrededores de las fronteras de cada reino, este debía ser el primer asunto a tratar entre los cuatro regentes, para fortuna de Sesshomaru, la reunión con los Lores humanos le había proporcionado información valiosa, después de escuchar a los Daiyoukai decidiría el siguiente paso.

"Lord Sesshomaru les espera mañana por la tarde para el banquete de bienvenida, son bienvenidos a disfrutar del entretenimiento en el salón principal en el momento que quieran" fue la bienvenida de Jaken a cada miembro de la corte de los reinos visitantes.

Este entretenimiento constaba de comida, la mayoría cruda y recién cazada, sake en abundancia y espectáculo de danzantes varones y femeninas, hasta ahí llegaban las comodidades de la casa del oeste, si los lores y damas gustaban de otros placeres sería por elección propia, mientras no importunaran a nadie en si casa o la destrozaran, no tenía objeción alguna.

Y así fue, los invitados comieron, bebieron, admiraron y dieron rienda suelta a cada placer ofrecido.

Mientras tanto, el Daiyoukai recibía a tres hermosas hembras en sus aposentos, él prefería la discreción pero no se negaba a la compañía ofrecida libremente.

Despertó antes de que el sol saliera, él no era el tipo de youkai al que le gusta acurrucarse y dar los buenos días, él simplemente se quitó de encima a las mujeres, tumbando a una fuera de la cama, un futón no le daba la comodidad para tales compañías. Se dirigió a tomar un baño, antes de entrar y sin siquiera girar la cabeza les advirtió "Cuando vuelva espero no ver a ninguna de ustedes aquí".

"Pero mi Lord, es temprano aún y podría ser de ayuda para atender sus necesidades", habló la bella dragón. En el mundo youkai, la pareja debe ayudar a su contraparte a desvestirse, asearse y vestirse, este ritual proporciona a la pareja a disfrutar de su intimidad fortaleciendo el lazo de la marca, pero ella no era su pareja. "No", fue terminante la respuesta del Daiyoukai. Aunque no lo pareciera, había cosas que Sesshomaru estaba convencido que sólo haría con su pareja algún día, cuando al fin encontrara alguien con quien compartir los siglos venideros, este era uno de los placeres que se negaba a compartir con alguien más.

A pesar de haber pasado una placentera noche él no estaba realmente satisfecho, su bestia no había despertado desde hacía más de un mes, la situación en las fronteras y dentro del reino empeoraba y para echar a perder más las cosas se veía forzado a hacer acuerdos con arrogantes Daiyoukai, él se consideraba a si mismo el más sencillo, en sima de todo tenía que satisfacer a tres hembras youkai cada noche durante un mes, terminaría hecho polvo, pero los sacrificios eran parte de su puesto.

Se relajó mientras la cascada de agua caliente caía sobre sus hombros, este sería un día largo, al menos el sexo la noche anterior había proporcionado algo de confort a sus tensos músculos, ya había mandado a su general y amigo en busca del primero al mando.

Cuando estuvo listo caminó hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete de bienvenida, se había asegurado de enviar a Rin con la taijiya y el monje pervertido, escoltada por Kohaku, el ahora joven era confiable y protegía a la pequeña con ferocidad, sólo esperaba que la niña no volviera con los malas ideas provenientes del houshi, suficiente tenía con los actos depravados que se llevaban a cabo bajo su techo cada noche.

 _Mmmm ahora que lo pienso, desde la unión de la taijiya y el houshi hentai mi hermano y su pareja han estado muy callados.. ya deberían haber concebido, no es normal que una hembra permanezca más de un mes sin concebir_ , por lo menos estaba aliviado que la hembra de su hermano no se encontraba en la fortaleza, la presencia humana en tales reuniones era tabú, ningún humano debía participar en tales acontecimientos, aquellos seres inferiores no eran bienvenidos dentro del círculo de los grandes youkai.

En Edo, en la villa resguardada por el bosque de Inuyasha se encontraban Kikyo, dicho youkai, Rin y Kohaku, ninguno de ellos debía permanecer en palacio hasta que los invitados se retiraran.

"El maldito pedazo de hielo en el trasero podía haberme dejado participar en las reuniones, soy tan miembro del reino como cualquier otro" el antes hanyou masticaba amargura siempre con la boca llena de obscenidades "Tomemos esto como unas vacaciones de la corte, podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos antes de que tengas que marcharte" lo animó Kikyo, de hecho estaba satisfecha de no tener que lidiar con más demonios arrogantes, al menos ahora podía disfrutar de las comodidades de la cabaña en la que había despertado hacía más de un mes, el futón acolchonado, los kimonos de seda fina y la joyería foránea, además de aquel enorme espejo donde podía modelarle a su pareja cualquier vestimenta que quisiera, últimamente su vida sexual no había rendido frutos, en el reino no había inu que cumpliera con los requisitos para poder engañar a su pareja, de hecho, ellos eran los únicos inus plateados, la herencia de los Daiyoukai estaba fuertemente marcada por aquella única apariencia de dioses de cabellos plateados arruinando así su _brillante_ plan.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña en la que se habían alojado la última vez se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa "Inu, ¿por qué no hay nada aquí dentro", parecía que les habían robado, el uni no espero ni medio segundo para gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Kagome!"

"Deja de hacer tanto escándalo Inuyasha" fue su amigo Miroku quien lo recibió, "Ella lleva más de un mes de viaje, no la encontrarás aunque la busques" dijo levantando una ceja, Inuyasha volteó a ver a su pareja quien lo miraba acusadoramente, "¿Dónde está? Y ¡¿qué demonios ha hecho con todo?!" exigió enojado el inu.

"Me gustaría poder decirte que sé dónde se encuentra pero para ser honesto no tengo la menor idea" respondió el houshi levantando las manos en rendición.

"¿Pero que ha hecho esa maldita mujer?... ¿dónde maldita sea ha hecho con mi choza?" estaba por perder el control y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos, era el momento en que el monje saltó e intervino colocando uno de los ellos más fuertes de los que tenía conocimiento.

Inuyasha se recostó en el pasto como un cachorro y el monje aprovecho para hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes "Bueno, como sabes, Kagome-sama no es de este… lugar… en su.. villa… las cosas se hacen diferente, según me explicó, si alguien se separa de la pareja, esta tiene el derecho de llevar consigo la mitad de los bienes acumulados y dado que fue ella quien proveyó la mayoría de dichos bienes, ella y sólo ella es la guardiana de los objetos" concluyó el monje, volteaba a la izquierda y a la derecha en busca de su esposa, ella era la única que infundía más miedo que Kagome. _¡Sálvame!_ deseó casi llorando como una niña.

Para este punto el inu ya había recobrado el control, desde la ceremonia de sus amigos había luchado con su bestia más de lo normal, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, su pareja no había concebido aún y sus instintos demandaban por un cachorro.

"¿Dónde está? Necesito abastecer a mi hembra para la concepción" argumentó el inu, en realidad ni él estaba seguro que eso fuera cierto, "Esas con buenas noticias, pero no esperes que Kagome-sama sea la concubina que atienda cada uno de tus deseos" fue la contestación de su amigo, lo único que lo alentaba era que su hentai experimentado podría darle un par de consejos.

Para los inu, el mínimo roce era señal de concepción, que su pareja no alcanzara ese punto hablaba mal sobre su masculinidad y ni un solo youkai podía soportar tal deshonra. Caminó junto a su amigo hasta alcanzar el Goshinboku.

"¿Dónde está Kagome?, los guardias han rumorado que la Shikon no Tama desapareció y no se le ha vuelto a ver, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, así que serás mejor que me digas la verdad" reclamó Inu.

"Cuando Kagome-sama se fue no dijo a dónde se dirigían exactamente y con todo lo sucedido Sango me ordenó protegerlos con sutras más fuertes de lo normal, incluso Kaede-sama contribuyó para mantener a salvo a Kagome-sama y Shippo mientras viajan, como hicieron con todas las cosas" concluyó, cuando terminó supo que había cometido un gran error.

"¿A dónde ha ido Kagome?" preguntó con los dientes apretados, ella era suya, no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin su consentimiento, debía protegerla, ella era débil y tonta, no podía aventurarse a lo desconocido sin él, con ese sentimiento el menor de los inu olfateó y se lanzó al bosque con los ojos sangrando rojo, _ella es mía, es mi hembra y debe quedarse donde pueda verla,_ el instinto lo dominaba y su bestia regía sobre sus actos.

Miroku dio la media vuelta a avisarle a todas las mujeres que Inu se había marchado en busca de la miko… aunque tratara de ocultarlo sabía perfectamente que le exprimirían los detalles de cualquier forma y su adorable esposa era capaz de dejarlo sin las noches de pasión por un mes si dejaba cualquier cosa fuera.

Además debía explicarle a la invitada que todas las cosas habían sido resguardadas por un hechizo que sólo la sangre de Kagome podía romper y ahora debía conformarse con la humilde y vacía morada que había construido Inuyasha para él y Kagome, esto cada vez se enredaba más y el monje tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre el desenlace.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!" se escuchó en medio Edo el grito de Kikyo, su hermana ha penas podía retenerla de ir a encontrar a su pareja y su antes rival, esto prometía escándalo y estaban curiosos y alarmados sobre los sucesos desarrollados antes de la primavera.


	8. Planes

De nuevo una disculpa, las cosas no me han resultado como esperaba, tuve que gritarle al técnico que "arregló" mi computadora porque se calentaba y apagaba, de hecho el cap anterior me costó mucho trabajo subirlo pero por fin parece que ya está bien, mientras tanto el técnico me hizo enojar muchísimo y quedé mal con ustedes, de nuevo lo siento, subo este y en pronto el siguiente. :(

Saludos y disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia que están leyendo es mía.

Capítulo 8: Planes.

Podía ver su aliento caliente en el helado bosque mientras olfateaba, había pasado días tratando de rastrearla pero no conseguía dar con su paradero, todo el maldito bosque estaba cubierto de nieve y no podía percibir su aroma, para hacer las cosas más difíciles, ella compartía un aroma similar al de la recién nevada, tenía que encontrarla, a Kagome, era frustrante, no resistía más, quería devorar aquel inocente cuerpo que le había sido negado por tantos meses, llevaba más de dos semanas sin tener sexo con Kikyo y para un inuyoukai eso era demasiado, ella insistía en acercarse a él y el accedió varias veces pero el deseo no lo inundaba como el primer mes, no podía sentir el deseo de su pareja, el lazo de la marca parecía estarse debilitando y su bestia no se sentía estimulado como para liberar su semilla fértil.

Su frustración sexual llegó al punto de desear a la otra fémina que ya había reclamado como suya, la necesitaba y su bestia estaba ansiosa por poner sus garras en aquella pequeña mujer. Sus ojos comenzaban a teñirse carmesí en anticipación, sus garras se extendían y ligeros gruñidos salían de su garganta, quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla.

Nadie había querido decirle dónde había ido, Shippo sabía ocultar su aroma y aura, era más sencillo tratar de encontrar a Kagome pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte rastrear a ninguno de los dos.

Corrió por horas hasta que la desesperación por fin lo hizo explotar, rugió una y otra vez destrozando todo lo que estaba a su alcance cuando un ruido a lo lejos lo distrajo y olfateó. La encontraría de una forma u otra, podía esperar hasta la primavera cuando su olfato le permitiera aspirar de nuevo ese dulce aroma a pureza, mientras tanto…

" _Cazar… desgarrar… tenemos una presa_ ", sonrió de lado, la bestia necesitaba sangre para calmar la urgencia que casi le quemaba, sacaría toda su frustración de otra forma.

En la villa el humor era sombrío, la presencia de Kikyo era lo que menos querían, ni siquiera Kaede podría soportar por más tiempo las quejas de su resucitada hermana, nadie aguantaba su compañía.

"Vaya Sango, no pensé que te conformarías con algo tan _humilde_ como esta choza" veneno emanaba de sus palabras, mientras fingía ayudar a preparar los alimentos.

"Inuyasha ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera, ni siquiera te dijo a dónde iba o cuando regresaba, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarde?" Ignoró olímpicamente el comentario y en su lugar picó una herida, simplemente quería saber cuando se largaba de ahí.

Amargura se dibujó en el rostro de la mayor, "Hasta que el maldito de Sesshomaru termine con su reunión" dijo frunciendo el rostro, Sango la volteó a ver con desagrado, el Lord Inu no era su personaje favorito pero le tenía respeto, la mujer frente a ella no tenía respeto por nadie

"Yo debería estar ahí, es mi tierra también… Inuyasha tendría que estar aquí protegiéndome" Estaba furiosa, no podría quedar embarazada si su pareja no estaba, podía sentir el lazo de unión debilitarse mientras su reiki regresaba al estado antes del apareamiento, si eso continuaba perdería la conexión con el inu y este podría elegir otra pareja, probablemente a la chiquilla que una vez pretendió arrebatarle a Inuyasha, apretó los puños, no renunciaría a lo que siempre fue suyo, encontraría la forma de atarlo permanentemente sin comprometer sus poderes, los necesitaba si quería someter a los youkai de la corte.

"Tsk, claro" sarcasmo era lo único que podía revelar ante esa declaración, aquella mujer cada día parecía más delirante, "como si Sesshomaru fuera a permitir tal cosa" dijo entre dientes la taijiya.

"Hermana, ya estas molestando a los habitantes de la villa nuevamente" La afirmación de la anciana la puso de peor humor. "Deberías meterte en tus asuntos" casi escupió como respuesta la amargada mujer, "eso debería decírtelo yo" respondió la anciana provocando que su hermana se levantara indignada y saliera de la cabaña murmurando todo el camino, _no tengo porqué soportar a esta gente, iré a buscar lo necesario para reforzar el lazo, la luna llena se acerca, debo darme prisa y aprovechar que él no está aquí, no puede saber lo que haré_. Con ese pensamiento se internó en el bosque, había algo que podría ayudarla y estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Por otro lado Sango estaba complacida con la presencia de su hermano, lo extrañaba después de que este se fuera al Oeste, aunque se tomara demasiado enserio su tarea de cuidar a Rin, no separaba su vista de ella en ningún momento, pero le alegraba ver que él ahora sonreía, era extraño para la taijiya el pensar que el antes cazador de demonios ahora convivía diariamente al servicio de uno, pero esa era la vida que él había elegido y al parecer era una buena vida, ahí estaba él, sentado a la sombra de un árbol con su armadura adornada con el emblema del oeste, se veía más grande vestido así.

Desde que habían llegado Kohaku madrugaba, se alistaba y salía a revisar los límites de la villa, después volvía justo después de que Rin despertara para hacerle compañía, Sango estaba segura de que el más feliz de todos sería Jaken, quien descansaría de los _mocosos_ humanos mientras estaban aquí.

"Sango-san ¿cuándo podré jugar con tus bebés?" una pregunta inocente de la pequeña Rin.

Los tomates envidiaban el color de su rostro "¡¿Heeeeee?!... y..yo.. n..nosotros, Mi… Miroku tiene…. verás" respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, "espero que pronto puedas jugar con ellos", dijo avergonzada pero con una sonrisa, en verdad quería tener hijos pronto y estaba ansiosa por ello, en cuanto regresara Miroku de recolectar lo que hacía falta para las nevadas lo encerraría hasta estar convencida de que estaba esperando a su primer hijo o hija.. _ya sueno como ese hentai houshi_ , se sonrojó de nuevo.

Giró su vista hacia la pequeña neko mata, Kirara parecía muy inquieta, olfateando el pozo y las cercanías de las chozas, maullando al aire como si llamara a alguien. Se acercó a ella, su rostro reflejando preocupación "Kirara, ¿sucede algo?, ¿buscas a Shippo?" la neko youkai maulló en respuesta "recuerda que él y Kagome se fueron a la villa de los kitsune, estoy segura de que volverán pronto, ahora la nieve está muy alta como para que ellos puedan viajar" eso pareció calmarla pero unas horas después está se adentró en el bosque y no la habían visto desde entonces.

Al regreso del monje su esposa se encargó de no dejarlo salir por algunas horas, cuando se disponían a descansar sobre sus futones acurrucados Miroku expresó sus preocupaciones. "Sango" su tono serio "¿has notado a Inuyasha algo fuera de control?", "No había querido decir nada pero cuando supo que Kagome se había ido de viaje ni siquiera esperó a decirle a Kikyo que se iba, además… creí ver que sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer… sólo espero que este tiempo que ha pasado desaparecido le sirviera para tranquilizarse" suspiró "también Kirara ha estado comportándose de forma extraña, pensé que tal vez extrañaba a Kagome y a Shippo pero.. la forma en la que me miró.. parecía preocupada, ¿crees que estén bien?" angustia reflejaban sus ojos.

Miroku la acercó a su cuerpo para acurrucarla en su pecho y poder abrazarla con ambos brazos, "Estoy seguro de que están bien, pero podemos ir a buscarlos cuando los visitantes se vayan, no quiero que Inuyasha sepa donde está" besó la cabeza de su amada "Algo más que me preocupa" añadió su esposo, bajó los labios hasta los de ella para poder besarla "Kikyo-sama… ella despide un reiki oscuro, aún puedo sentir la bondad en ella pero su espíritu se comienza a manchar… espero que sea capaz de alejar la oscuridad, por el bien ambos" suspiró por su amigo "sobre Inu, creo que está sufriendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones pero eso es algo que debe resolver el mismo".

Decidiendo que ese no era un tema propio para poder concebir un bebé ambos se miraron con el amor inmenso que compartían y continuaron besando, acariciando y devorando sus cuerpos con la esperanza de ser una gran familia pronto.

En la casa del Oeste se llevaba a cabo la primera reunión después del banquete de bienvenida, cada regente sentado alrededor de la mesa circular con sus herederos e hijas a un lado y té a la mano.

"Comencemos con la reunión, les agradecería que cada uno propusiera sus planes de alianzas políticas y comerciales" Anunció el anfitrión.

El ave de fuego comenzó "Gracias por la bienvenida _Sesshomaru-sama_ " pronunció con desdén, "aunque esperaba que Inuyasha se nos uniera" bebió té y miró al inu con expresión divertida "también me hubiera gustado conocer a su pareja, una humana según escuché", lo último tenía como intensión denigrar el honor de los hermanos "parece que los gustos de Inu no Taicho los ha heredado el menor, en verdad espero que tu no sufras de la misma condición" dijo jugando con el enorme pendiente de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

Sesshomaru no les daría la satisfacción de saber que eso realmente le molestaba, lo que hiciera su hermano era asunto de él, aunque el haber tomado a una humana y una miko además revivía el antiguo resentimiento que tenía hacia su difunto padre.

"Inuyasha tiene responsabilidades que atender y su vida no es el tema que se discute aquí, atente a lo que han venido" comandó con tono tranquilo, sonaba casi aburrido.

"Vamos Sesshomaru, no puedes culparnos por ser curiosos sobre los asuntos de la corte de nuestro anfitrión" soltó una carcajada.

"Hn"

"Oh Sesshomaru, no eres divertido" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, después su semblante cambió a uno ligeramente serio.

"Como bien sabe el resto de ustedes, nuestras tierras con ricas en maderas para construir las embarcaciones que nos conectan con las tierras cruzando el mar, tenemos control bajo los puertos y los artesanos constructores están bajo mi dominio, estamos dispuestos a ceder el control de un puerto para cada uno de los Lores mayores a cambio de lealtad y por supuesto" los miro con una sonrisa de lado "el 30% de una de la más grande producción de cada reino para comerciar, por supuesto que las ganancias las repartiré con el reino correspondiente" pausó y miró a dos de los Lores "Pero podría hacer una mejor oferta si están dispuestos a ceder ante una alianza por emparejamiento" su sonrisa no reflejaba buenas intenciones.

Después de unos minutos en silencio tomando té el Lord del Este habló "Eres completamente ridículo Kasai, nadie saldría beneficiado uniéndose a tu hija" la susodicha lo miró con odio mientras el Lord despreocupado bebió más té "deberás pensar en una mejor oferta si quieres extender tus influencias"

"Tal vez deberías decirnos cuáles son tus intenciones además de lo obvio ya que tú también has traído a tu hija" se defendió el tori(ave) Daiyoukai ignorando cualquier formalidad.

Le envió una mirada casi mortal y empezó "Comenzaré con lo ya sabido por todos, Lord Sesshomaru, Kuraudo, están en edad para tomar una pareja, ningún Lord debe pasar tanto tiempo en el poder sin unirse alguien y como Daiyoukai deben tomar a una fuerte y orgullosa que sea capaz de llevar el título de Dama y honrar ambas tierras" Sesshomaru lo miró entrecerrando los ojos esperando a que continuara con su propuesta de alianza, odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, como si fuera un cachorro perdido que necesita que lo guíen para llegar con bien a casa. Por otro lado, el joven elemental bajaba la cabeza, desafortunadamente para él su opinión no era algo que a su madre le importara.

"Propongo una alianza por emparejamiento entre nuestras hijas, Lord Sesshomaru y el futuro Lord Kuraudo" los presentes lo miraron duramente, eran tres hijas y dos lores, una de ellas quedaría fuera a menos de que.. "Lord Ryuuyuki" llamó suavemente la Dama del Norte fingiendo la dulzura que jamás tuvo, "¿acaso sugiere que una de nuestras hijas quede fuera de esta _alianza_ que usted propone?", el lord la miró fríamente "por supuesto que no Lady Hiyokuna, una de las damas se unirá a Lord Kasai o a mi, yo no compartiré mi marca pero si los derechos que conlleva el título de dama de mis tierras, Lord Kasai verá apropiado dar sus propios términos" concluyó.

Por supuesto que los tres varones restantes estaban disgustados por este arreglo pero así era este tipo de alianzas, todos querían sacar algo de estas reuniones y más valía que fuera algo bueno.

Desafortunadamente la marca era gran parte del reconocimiento de pareja y lo que otorgaba el derecho indiscutible de Dama de las tierras en caso de que el Lord falleciera, sin la marca, cualquiera podría retar al Lord o a la Dama por el derecho de regir.

"Muy bien, dado que ambos Lores han propuesto lo más estúpido que se les ha podido ocurrir" un par de gruñidos se escucharon pero ella simplemente los ignoró, "propongo que las tres herederas pasen tiempo con cada uno de los lores en sus respectivos reinos así como en las tierras del norte ya que mi hijo y heredero también deberá tomar pareja pronto" su voz calma pero firme, imponiendo su propuesta como algo ya decidido "daremos un tiempo de cinco años por casa que será determinado por el anfitrión con el objetivo de conocer a su futura dama, no habrá marcha atrás, las uniones deberán darse antes de los 50 años y mientras esto sucede todos seremos leales unos con otros, la marca es absolutamente necesaria" enfatizó lo último, si quería tomar el trono del Oeste y algún otro debía asegurar el éxito de su propuesta.

"Los término comerciales me parecen aceptables hasta el momento pero sería mejor incrementar los beneficios" agregó.

Sesshomaru no esperó "Si el anfitrión decide tomar una pareja que no sea una de las herederas no habrá ninguna objeción al respecto", aclaró con firmeza, sinceramente no tenía deseos de tomar a ninguna de las presentes y a ninguna otra en un futuro cercano.

"Pero Lord Sesshomaru, eso no sería justo, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo más conveniente" dijo juguetonamente.

"Hn" bebió un poco de té y se tomó su tiempo "Espero un incremento en los beneficios comerciales" pausó y los miró conforme iba hablando "control total de un puerto y dos embarcaciones cuya construcción yo mismo supervisaré, acceso total a dos minas para la extracción de metales y acceso al bosque oscuro del norte" terminó tajantemente.

"He hey hey, detente ahí Sesshomaru, no estás ofreciendo nada a cambio por estos nuevos incrementos" fue el ave quien replicó, "tienen mi lealtad, el ejercito del Oeste supera cualquier otro y los beneficios de los tratos anteriores superan cualquier oferta suya hasta ahora" las damas se sintieron ofendidas.

"¿Estás diciendo, mi Lord, que nosotras no superamos ninguna de las ofertas?" fue Mizu quien habló demostrando estar muy agraviada.

"Como se valoren es asunto suyo, este Sesshomaru no accederá a una unión innecesaria" en el rostro de las féminas se podía ver la indignación y el enojo pero antes de que alguien pudiera abrir la boca en reclamo el Lord del sur se adelantó "No deberías menospreciar las alianzas por unión Sessomaru, eres el único que no está dispuesto a cooperar, ¿dejarás que sólo nosotros tres mantengamos un frente unido?"

Por mucho que odiara lo que decía el pajarraco, era cierto, no podía dejar que esos tres carroñeros se unieran y él quedara fuera, era peligroso. Necesitaría tiempo para formar una estrategia. "Doy por terminada esta reunión, en una semana nos reuniremos de nuevo para establecer los términos de los acuerdo" el inu se levantó y salió de la habitación, el aroma de todo ellos comenzaba a causarle jaqueca.

Se dirigió a los jardines y esperó ahí un rato, había sentido a su general y amigo entrar a los terrenos de la fortaleza, esperaba que por fin le diera una respuesta al objeto alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando Akatsume se acercó por un momento dudó en hacerse escuchar, el Lord parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista siempre hacia el este, donde el bosque de Inuyasha se encontraba, últimamente Sesshomaru había parecido adquirir el hábito de mirar en esa dirección mientras tocaba su pecho o frotaba entre sus dedos el pendiente que adornaba su cuello.

Lo dejó estar unos minutos para darle tiempo al Lord de reconocer su presencia pero eso parecía no suceder, cuando le apreció apropiado se aclaró la garganta "¿Todo bien mi Lord?"

"Hn" respondió sin dejar ver su sorpresa al no haber advertido la cercanía de su amigo "¿Qué noticias me tienes?"

"Mi padre estará aquí en dos días, me ha sugerido que se revisen los pergaminos personales de Lord Inu no Taicho"

"Hn, esta vez Jaken y tú deberán tener algo útil, esto ha tomado más tiempo del necesario" estaba frustrado, había pasado más de un mes y aún no podía quitarse esa maldita cosa del cuello, era el recordatorio constante de aquella humana.

"¿Algo más te molesta Lord Sesshomaru?, ¿tal vez que su hermano no haga las rondas y esté… entretenido… en otros asuntos?" su sugerencia juguetona lo irritó aún más "Más le vale no perder el tiempo con su pareja o pagará las consecuencias"

"Yo me refería a la otra Miko, con la que iba a unirse antes de Lady Kikyo, Kagome me parece que se llama" sólo el escuchar su nombre lo tensó "para ser honesto creo que su hermano eligió a la miko equivocada", el gruñido involuntario escapó de su garganta, por alguna razón la idea de que su hermano se acercara a la pequeña miko lo irritaba, cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones recobró el temple.

"Lo que haga Inuyasha con esas onnas es asunto suyo" de nuevo aquel tono aburrido "explica el comentario"

"He notado que siempre miras en la misma dirección, tal vez algo te preocupa en aquellas tierras y la mano en el pecho como si le doliera" Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no había sido consciente de lo que hacía pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, exhaló suavemente para recobrarse "es molesto tener este objeto en mi persona, si no conociera el poder de la miko estaría seguro de que se trata de algún tipo de hechizo" se giró para ver el rostro del kitsune "Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, para cuando tu padre llegue quiero respuestas" ordenó y se marchó, pasaría algún tiempo en la biblioteca investigando el mismo, no deseaba ver a ninguna de las molestas mujeres que se le pegaban cada vez que posaban los ojos sobre é, suficiente tenía con el ridículo ritual de _acurrucarse_ después del sexo.

"Por supuesto mi Lord" hizo una reverencia mientras el otro ya se encontraba a metros de distancia "parece que el apego a esa aldea tiene algo más que ver con la mujer que la habita" _después de todo mandó guardias a vigilarla antes del incidente del pendiente, me pregunto que habrá pasado.._ su curiosidad elevándose cada vez más, no podía esperar a posar sus ojos en aquella criatura que rondaba los pensamientos de los hermanos.

Dos días después Koutetsume se encontraba en el despacho de Sesshomaru, podía sentir la irritación en el joven Lord, esperaba que las nuevas noticias no empeoraran su humor.

"Sesshomaru, he interrumpido mi descanso porque has solicitado mi presencia, ¿te gustaría que primero te diera mi informe?"

 _Siempre tratándome como a un crio_ , "Hn"

"Los salvajes se retiraron pero seguramente los ataques se incrementarán, se esconden en tierras neutrales, ya he organizado puestos permanentes para vigilar mientras tu estas ocupado con las reuniones con los Lores." Se sentó cómodamente, tomó té y un par de bocadillos. "Háblame sobre tu reunión con los Lores humanos".

Suspiró mentalmente, este era el kitsune que siempre le ofreció consejo a su padre y a él después de que este falleciera, se sentó y recordando lo sucedido, aunque sólo le diría lo esencial.

 _Los humanos despedían miedo y aprehensión en el momento en el que entraron a la fortaleza, ordenó que nadie en la corte podía acercarse al ala este hasta que las reuniones terminaran esperando que eso calmara las ansias de los Lores, dejó que Rin y Kohaku vagaran libremente, se aseguró de que vieran la interacción de los sirvientes con los cachorros humanos pero todas las precauciones fueron vanas contra las mentes reducidas de los hombres._

Mientras continuaba se recargó en su asiento como si estuviera exhausto "Exigieron que los ataques a sus tierras cesaran, les expliqué que sus tierras no estaban bajo mi control ni las acciones de los youkai salvajes, además de que no era de mi interés entrometerme en asuntos humanos"

"Tal vez decir una mentira blanca de vez en cuando ayude a la causa" dijo el kitsune, pero el lord ni siquiera lo miró y siguió con lo más relevante.

" _Nuestras tierras están en el linde de las suyas, lo que nos suceda a nosotros le sucede a ustedes, ¿no es así?_ "

 _Rin entró sin ser anunciada seguida por Kohaku tratando de detenerla mientras el inútil de Jaken gritaba a los cuatro vientos que los castigaría severamente por su mal comportamiento, tendrían suerte que Sesshomaru-sama no los enviara al calabozo, los lores humanos estaban horrorizados._

" _Mantiene esclavos humanos, nosotros esperábamos mantener relaciones de alianza, paz y lealtad a las tierras del Oeste a cambio de protección y la posibilidad de comercio pero no seremos esclavos de animales superdotados_ "

"Ahí lo detuve y lo arrojé fuera del castillo con los demás humanos tras de él, nadie viene a mi casa a insultarme"

"Es peor de lo que me imaginaba…" pero la imagen de Jaken volando por los cielos después de haber recibido una patada de su Lord lo hizo sonreír del lado, el kappa nunca sabía cuando callarse, su sonrisa se desvaneció, las cosas comenzaban a empeorar, entre los humanos, los salvajes y los Daiyoukai todo era una pesadilla.

El lord continuó "Con la alianza de los humanos habría podido zafarme de las condiciones de unión con alguna de las hijas de los demás malditos Lores"

"Los ningen son extremadamente numerosos, débiles e ignorantes pero los números y la alianza contra los youkai los hacen sumamente peligrosos y si no aceptas a alguna de las hijas podrías perder la lealtad de los Lores" El primer general estaba al tanto de las relaciones entre sus tierras y de las alianzas por emparejamiento desde hacía siglos.

"El Oeste estará en peligro si no podemos comerciar aunque nuestras fuerzas militares sean las más grandes no podremos con tres reinos si deciden atacar al mismo tiempo" el pelirrojo kitsune estaba preocupado.

"Hn" Su temple resbaló por un segundo por primera vez desde que su padre murió, sus ojos reflejaron preocupación que desapareció rápidamente pero sus puños apretados sólo reclamaban sangre y sufrimiento con aquel veneno que comenzaba a derretir los bordes de la silla en la que estaba.

"Sin duda estamos en una situación difícil pero podrías pedir a Inuyasha que te ayude con este predicamento, después de todo, él es quien ha vivido entre humanos"

Algo dentro de él se iluminó "Inuyasha" el susurro casi imperceptible, "Necesito que Inuyasha vuelva el día que los Daiyoukai se marchen" ordenó con nueva determinación.

"Pero Sesshomaru, ¿por qué esperar tanto? ¡Tráelo de vuelta ahora mismo!"

"No, Inuyasha y su mal comportamiento se mantendrán lejos hasta asegurarme de que los Lores se han marchado, en un mes podremos asegurar la lealtad sin preocuparnos por la intervención de este montón de vividores, además ellos no tienen por qué saber sobre los asuntos de este Sesshomaru y los humanos"

Con esto se levantó y se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana que daba al este, un mal presentimiento lo inundaba pero su postura siempre rígida se mantenía, decidió hacer un lado ese sentimiento y enfocarse en las posibilidades del recién elaborado plan, dentro de él un nuevo fuego se encendía, podría obtener más de una respuesta una vez que Inuyasha volviera.

Salió de sus pensamientos para continuar con el tema por el que había interrumpido el descanso de su consejero "Háblame sobre el objeto" ordenó secamente.

"En realidad no debería ser yo quien te hable sobre esto, estoy seguro de que es cuestión de tiempo para que te enteres de lo que se trata" trataba de evadir cualquier explicación innecesaria, después de todo era responsabilidad del Lord, cualquier intervención podría resultar en desastre.

"Habla claro, si sabes algo sobre este objeto…" hablo tomando entre sus dedos el pendiente, frotando, mirando, perdiéndose por un momento "es tu obligación como mi primer general, consejero del gran Inu no Taicho y su descendencia el proporcionarme cualquier información de la que tengas conocimiento"

"Sesshomaru… estoy seguro que la información que tengo sólo hará más daño, ¡ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea el mismo caso!..." pusó y bajó la cabeza, trataría de convencerlo una vez más "escúchame" suspiró "estoy seguro de que te enterarás en cualquier momento sobre lo que sucede, cualquier cosa que necesites saber vendrá a ti, deja de preocuparte por eso, será mejor que te enfoques en el asunto con los humanos y con los Daiyoukai" lo miró con la esperanza de que el Lord dejara por la paz el asunto pero los inus de esta familia son las seres más testarudos sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Koutetsume, eres un muy valioso general, pero la paciencia de este Sesshomaru no es infinita" su voz amenazante y el aumento de youki tensaba el aire de la habitación.

Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo "Adelante, Akatsume"

Su amigo entró he hizo una reverencia "Sesshomaru-sama, chichi-ue" sabía que su padre estaba, extendió un pergamino al Lord y se sentó a un lado de su padre.

El inu observó el pergamino detenidamente "Hn" y luego lo pasó a kitsune mayor, posando la mirada en su amigo que se ponía cómodo y sonreía, siempre con esa expresión de haberse portado mal sin que lo descubrieran.

Captando el mensaje el general de nuevo suspiro en derrota "Te diré lo que sé, pero no debes tomar lo que te diga como algo malo, simplemente es la información que puedo ofrecerte sin ser castigado por intervenir" ante esta declaración el inu lo miró escrupulosamente, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la información que le sería revelada.

"Hn" Sesshomaru se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la ya acostumbrada dirección, como si algo tirara de él.

"La luna, el símbolo del Oeste, el copo de nieve debe simbolizar pureza, o eso es lo que creo, la flama, debe ser la fuerza que mueve todo" El inu lo miró del lado esperando a que continuara.

"No puedo asegurarte de que sea así, sólo es lo que supongo, este símbolo" dijo levantando el pergamino, "supongo que es que habías visto en Inu no Taicho cuando eras pequeño" esperaba no tener que decir mucho, si revelaba lo que sabía podría complicar todo aún más y el inu tomaría decisiones apresuradas o incluso equivocadas, por su lado, Sesshomaru podía sentir la inquietud y la lucha por mantenerse reservado.

"Hn"

"Era un pendiente, sólo pude verlo una vez mientras se ponía la armadura, en lugar del copo de nieve, una flor de cuatro pétalos y en lugar de una flama, escrita la palabra _sol_ " El lord lo miró a los ojos y ordenó "explica"

"El objeto le fue dado a tu padre por una niña humana en agradecimiento por haber sido salvada de una horda de youkai menores, aunque tu padre no intentaba salvarla, simplemente pasó estar en ese lugar, en ese momento" pausó reluctante a revelar la siguiente información, "después de eso Inu no Taicho alegaba tener la sensación de que un rayo lo partiría si intentaba removerlo, no pudo quitarse el objeto hasta que la niña se convirtió en mujer, tu padre falleció un par de años después" concluyó esperando no haber arruinado nada.

La información que le daba era demasiado casual para su gusto.

"¿A caso tiene algún tipo de maldición?" ahora estaba casi convencido de que la miko le había puesto un hechizo.

"No lo creo, al menos tu padre nunca pensó de esa forma"

"El padre de este Sesshomaru nunca supo juzgar correctamente a sus enemigo" miró a ambos, padre e hijo "Busquen la forma de remover el objeto sin poner en riesgo la vida de este"

"Sesshomaru, no te apresures, además estoy seguro de que la única persona que puede removerlo es quien te lo ha dado" ante esto el Lord inu se tensó, si quería deshacerse del pendiente tendría que volver a verla, ella pondría sus manos sobre él nuevamente, su mente le decía que sintiera repulsión pero su cuerpo ansiaba su toque y eso lo perturbaba.

Cambiando abruptamente el tema ordenó "Koutetsume regresa a tu descanso, Akatsume, organiza grupos para que recorran las fronteras, necesito saber la situación exacta"

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de tener un consejero si no vas a escucharlo?" El kitsune se levantó, hizo una semi reverencia y salió rogando a los dioses que el impertinente cachorro no tomara ninguna decisión equivocada.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña choza una mujer miraba en dirección al Oeste sin saber porqué tenía esa sensación de ser jalada hacia ese lugar, esa noche se sentía especialmente melancólica.

Se metió en su balsa de dormir junto a Shippo, ya no podían compartir la misma bolsa debido al tamaño de kitsune, aun así lo mantenía cerca y lo abrazaba sobre su propia bolsa, tenerlo cerca la reconfortaba. En cuanto cerró los ojos fue oscuridad total y los sueños regresaron tal como la primera vez que los tuvo, tan vívidos que le costaba descansar.

Bajo tierra en algún lugar desconocido los gritos de un ser en agonía eran opacados por las paredes que lo rodeaban, un youkai trazaba sus planes y daba órdenes, el momento del primer ataque se acercaba, era esencial no fallar, de ninguna forma podía dejar que encontraran a la miko o sus planes se vendrían abajo, al menos hasta que la Dama se encargara de ella, ellos no tenían suficiente poder para acabar con sus enemigo. En sus garras sostenía una joya extraña, más debían ser preparadas antes del primer golpe, la venganza y erradicación de los Lores estaba próxima, nadie sería capaz de pararlos, ni siquiera los kamis tendrían tiempo de reaccionar.


	9. El segundo viaje

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para poder tenerles este capítulo enseguida, en ofrenda por haber sido tan pacientes conmigo. Estoy muy emocionada sobre este capítulo, porque es la apertura para el reencuentro entre los personajes. Este capítulo es extra largo y el siguiente también.

Espero lo disfruten y acepten esto como ofrenda de disculpa por mi retraso en subir el avance de la historia

Saludos y disfruten!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi pero las cosas sexys que haga Sesshomaru haga el resto de esta historia son creación mía ;)

Capítulo 9: El segundo viaje

Habían pasado una semana desde la partida de los Daiyoukai y la firma de aceptación a ciertos términos que, si no lo resolvía pronto, lo atarían por toda la eternidad a una youkai que odiaría hasta el último de sus días. Sesshomaru esperaba la llegada de su hermano en cualquier momento, ya había tardado más de lo normal, debía poner en marcha los eventos por venir a como dé lugar.

Al crepúsculo su hermano arribó, aunque no se le veía feliz.

"Inuyasha" lo recibió en su despacho, el inu sólo se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio, ni siquiera trató de insultarlo, lo que era demasiado extraño después de más de un mes de no haberlo visto.

El menor empezó a hablar serio y molesto "Antes de salir de Edo me aseguré de que las fronteras estuvieran bien resguardadas, dejé un grupo de cuatro youkai vigilando según el protocolo, me adentré en el bosque después de las nevadas pero no encontré nada inusual, ni siquiera un rastro…." Parecía estar realmente contrariado, estaba rojo, como a punto de explotar pero aun así continúo "Kirara se negó a volver, por eso tardamos más en regresar, no hubo bajas durante mi estancia ahí… ¡Maldición Sesshomaru!" gritó, "No deberías haberme dejado ahí tanto tiempo, estaba a punto de perder el control" apretó los puños y subió la voz, casi al borde de los gritos "Tessaiga no me contiene, vagué por diez días en busca de sangre…" suspiró "al menos no asesiné a nadie… en la aldea"

Ahora entendía la inquietud del menor, _si lo dejo así podría tratar de matar a quien se cruce en su camino_ , pensó seriamente antes de preguntar y estaba seguro de que la respuesta no le gustaría.

"¿Qué fue lo que detonó la urgencia de tu bestia?" esperaba no escuchar su nombre, de hecho, rogaba internamente no tener que volver a saber nada sobre ella pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y en realidad parecía que la miko lo había maldecido.

"La unión con Kikyo desapareció, no puedo sentirla y mi bestia… quiere a Kagome" Tan sólo eso fue suficiente para que la bestia de Sesshomaru despertara pero hizo lo posible por mantenerla enjaulada esperando lo peor. "La busqué por diez días sin éxito" Sesshomaru dejó escapar el aire que retenía, desafortunadamente para él, su amigo Akatsume esperaba en las sombras, como siempre y seguramente aprovecharía esto para divertirse a costa suya, "tuve que cazar todo ese tiempo con la transformación completa" rio amargamente "fue la primera vez que pude transformarme y ni siquiera estuve en control… aún así no la encontré" EL nuevo descubrimiento lo dejó casi desarmado "¿Se fue ella sola?" casi preocupación en la voz del Daiyoukai.

"Shippo está con ella pero no pude localizarlos" bajó la cabeza y no dijo una sóla palabra más.

"Mañana retomaremos la meditación, te necesito en control para la siguiente tarea y no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierdas los estribos y mates a todos en el castillo" lo miró… podía percibir la casi tristeza de su hermano, suspiró internamente y dio las indicaciones pertinentes "Debemos convencer a tu bestia de que esa onna, Kikyo, es tu pareja, debes reiniciar el ritual de apareamiento o terminarás matándola cuando trate de acercarse a ti, dormirás en otra habitación hasta que vuelvas a aparearte"

"No necesito una habitación, dormiré en el árbol de padre" El cerezo que él mismo había plantado. Inuyasha se levantó y salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

El kitsune no dijo una palabra, prefería esperar a que su amigo iniciara la conversación. El inu simplemente gruñó irritado, esa fue su clave para salir de las sombras con una juguetona media sonrisa "Parece que mis predicciones son correctas, tu hermano erró su decisión y ahora sufre las consecuencias de haberse unido a medias con esa miko" antes de decir lo siguiente miró al Lord, era posible que fuera asesinado pero no podía resistirlo "ahora es libre de reclamar a la pequeña miko"

Sesshomaru se tensó tanto que el castillo podía haberse derrumbado sobre él y aún así permanecería de pie. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún sonido, no se movió y el kitsune juraba que había dejado de respirar. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad al fin se movió, giró en su lugar y hablo "Te encargarás de instruir a Inuyasha para recobrar el control y hacer lo que debe, lo quiero en forma para dentro de dos semanas" no había espacio para negarse.

Akatsume bajó la cabeza y salió completamente deprimido, _esto no era lo que esperaba, odio entrenar con él, nunca me escucha y se supone que debo hacerlo entender que vuelva a marcar a su pareja en dos semanas_ …. Era como si un niño pequeño se quejara en cabeza, al menos trataría de patearle el trasero un par de veces para no sentirse tan mal.

Por otro lado Kikyo estaba desesperada, lo que había hecho no resultó como esperaba, la posión no era la correcta, suponía que se debía que su youki y reiki habían aumentado ahora que el lazo se había desvanecido, debía encontrar la información necesaria para la siguiente luna o todo estaría perdido, de pronto recordó que Sesshomaru tenía una extensa biblioteca.

A la luz de la luna recorrió los pasillos y se adentró en el santuario del conocimiento, pasó tres días casi sin dormir o comer, no es que alguien extrañara su presencia. Después de casi caer exhausta por fin encontró lo que buscaba, la única forma de asegurar su futuro como Dama del Oeste, ahora sólo debía preparar lo necesario sin que fuera interrogada.

Una semana después despidió a sus sirvientes y comenzó el ritual, tenía un día para atar a Inuyasha, el muy maldito había estado teniendo sexo con las damas de la corte desde su regreso arriesgando su posición como Dama de las tierras, aunque muy en el fondo le dolía que el amor desde hace más de 50 años corriera a los brazos de alguien más, siempre resentida por su decisión de haber elegido a una chiquilla y ahora… una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, la primera desde hacía tanto tiempo y la primera de muchas más por venir.

Cuando por fin logró hacer el encantamiento correcto tuvo que realizar el ritual tres días seguidos, sólo así la marca sería permanente de otra forma sería tan débil como la primera vez y terminaría desvaneciéndose. Afortunadamente la pasión hacía que la bestia del antes hanyou quisiera tomar y marcar como suya a la primera hembra que tenía frente a él perdiendo completamente el control.

Unos días después Inuyasha y su bestia estaban satisfechos, al menos podían llevar a la cama a la mujer que tanto había amado, la bestia que deseaba la sangre de su hembra para saciar las urgencias de la carne, aunque de vez en cuando una imagen de una miko más joven he inocente aparecía en su mente. Esto no quería decir que estuviera listo para dar su semilla fértil pero era un inicio.

Por su parte Akatsume supo de las tácticas de Kikyo, mantendría los dos ojos sobre ella, el tipo de ritual y la poción usadas no eran exactamente aceptados, pero si el macho no se arrepentía del resultado entonces era tolerado. Al menos ahora podía dejar de sufrir el horror de tener que pasar tiempo entrenándolo, le agradaba bromear con él y hacer algo de combate pero la disciplina no era lo suyo, a veces lo molestaba tanto que sumergía la cabeza del inu en el agua del estanque con tal de dejar de escuchar su voz, ahora su tortura había terminado.

Para Sesshomaru las cosas no eran más fáciles, desde hacía algunas noches había estado soñando con una colina que le parecía extrañamente familiar, el sitio estaba cubierto de niebla, dos personas paradas frente a él aunque sólo podía ver sus espaldas. Por un momento los confundió con su padre e Izayoi pero al acercarse un poco más, no demasiado, descartó ese pensamiento, jamás en su vida los había visto. Más adelante un cerezo se levanta entre la espesa niebla, una mujer parecía estar dormida contra el tronco, observó la interacción entre los tres personajes.

Al cabo de un rato, el hombre, que parecía un inu youkai lo instó para que se acercara y ayudara a levantar a la mujer en el árbol, dudó por un segundo pero la sensación de tener que tocarlo lo hizo moverse sin siquiera pensarlo, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente la mujer comenzó a desaparecer aunque trataba de tomar su mano.

Siempre despertaba en ese momento, odiaba ese sueño, odiaba la sensación de vacío que casi lo dejaba son aliento cada vez y odiaba aún más que la primera imagen que apareciera en su mente fuera la de la irritante y desvergonzada Miko en su diminuto atuendo verde con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su piel bronceada acariciando la suya, su aroma a nieve y sakura, su reiki en la superficie acariciando su piel, lo que lo hacía que su mano se moviera inconscientemente hasta el pecho después y su masculino cuerpo tensarse en deseo para luego gruñir con enojo.

 _La maldición de esa miko me asombra, es más poderosa de lo que había imaginado, después de tanto tiempo parece afectarme más, debo destruirla y acabar con este hechizo._

Después de uso días pasado el sueño su bestia se inquieta y buscaba el calor de un cuerpo femenino, pero la satisfacción ya no era la misma, hacía falta algo.

Las dos semanas habían pasado y ahora debía dar inicio a sus planes para el futuro.

"Jaken, ve por Inuyasha y Kohaku de inmediato" no podía esperar ni un día más.

Cuando ambos entraron al despacho del Lord supieron que tendrían una ardua tarea.

"Inuyasha, debes traer a tu manada de inmediato" el antes hanyou abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de poder responder Kohaku lo interrumpió.

"Sesshomaru-sama, sé que la manada de Inuyahsa-sama siempre siguió las órdenes de su hermano pero… Kagome-sama era el centro, el corazón de la manada, sin ella no será tan fácil convencerlos, nunca vendrán si ella no está aquí" hiriendo el orgullo del hermano menor quien no pude resistir la urgencia de gruñir amenazadoramente.

La sensación que recorría la espalda de Sesshomaru casi lo hacía temblar deliciosamente.

"Estoy al tanto de ello, …de los roles en antigua manada de mi hermano, me encargaré de ello"

"Enviaré grupos a buscarla a ella y al kitsune, pero, necesito a los demás humanos aquí, incluyendo a la anciana"

"Kohaku, esta tarea te la encomiendo a ti, necesito a esa manada, o el reino, Rin, estarán en peligro" era un truco sucio pero podía ver que el humano se preocupaba profundamente por su hija adoptiva.

"Tal vez si les ofrecemos algo podamos convencerlos" sugirió Inuyasha, el chico no era tonto, sólo demasiado despreocupado para prestar atención y algo infantil pero había aprendido un par de cosas de su hermano mayor.

"Hn" pensó por un momento, "diles que pondremos vigilancia permanente en la frontera de la villa"

"Estaremos de vuelta pronto Sesshomaru-sama, tomaré a Ah-Un" se inclinó ligeramente el joven humano y ambos salieron.

Llegaron casi al anochecer, Inuyasha no esperó ni un momento y entró a la choza de sus amigos pero antes de poder siquiera cruzar la entrada una gran vasija llena de agua se estrelló en su rostro y el grito de sorpresa de una enfurecida y muy roja Sango los sorprendió.

"¡INUYASHAAAAAA! ¡LÁRGATEEEEEEE!" gritó Sango tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas.

"¡Gomen gomen gomen!" gritaba el inu enrojecido detrás de la puerta tratando de detener la hemorragia en su nariz por razones totalmente diferentes al golpe que había recibido.

Al escuchar el grito Kohaku entró a prisa pero se detuvo cuando vio a su hermana de pie cubierta sólo son una sábana y roja de pies a cabeza, mientras Miroku sólo sonreía tontamente desde el futón y una almohada cubriendo su parte más íntima. El hermano salió corriendo completamente colorado y más avergonzado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Cuando su hermana y cuñado salieron ella les mandó una mirada casi mortal pero Inuyasha, que sobaba el tremendo golpe, y él aún estaban muy avergonzados como para verla a los ojos.

"Bienvenidos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?" los recibió un muy contento Miroku.

"Hemos venido de parte de Sesshobaka para pedirles algo" dijo Inu.

"¿Mm?" ¿Para qué podría quererlos el Lord Inu? Se preguntó el matrimonio.

"Sesshomaru-sama solicita su presencia, onee-san" esta vez la miró a los ojos casi rogando, aún estaba avergonzado pero esto era más importante "Sesshomaru-sama me dijo que el reino, que Rin estarían en peligro y necesita su ayuda, por favor"

Sango jadeó en sorpresa, Kohaku lucía realmente preocupado y estaba claro que la seguridad de la niña era parte de su angustia. Miró a su esposo y este respondió "Dejen que lo discutamos por un momento, además ya es muy tarde como para viajar justo ahora, vayan a descansar y mañana a primera hora hablaremos" sabiendo que era verdad todos se retiraron pero Kohaku primero fue a darle el mismo mensaje a Kaede, después de todo, esa tarea le había sido asignada a él.

Inuyasha entró a la choza que había construido con Kagome, parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo pero aún podía percibir su aroma alrededor, la extrañaba, su sonrisa dulce amable y las atenciones con las que lo procuraba, siempre lo complacía en todo y hacía lo que fuera por hacerlo sonreír, Kagome y Kikyo eran tan parecidas en apariencia pero sólo eso tenían en común.

Suspiró, esperaba poder volverla a ver pronto, la última vez no había resultado como habría querido y aún la consideraba suya, el no estar ahí para protegerla lo hacía sentir incompleto, además de que extrañaba tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos y dormir tranquilo con su relajante aura y encantador aroma. Decidió que en cuanto la viera eso haría, mientras tanto descansaría.

La mañana siguiente llegó, fría y húmeda, la nieve aún no comenzaba a derretirse. Todos se reunieron en la cabaña de Kaede para un desayuno temprano y discutir la petición. Para ese entonces Kirara ya había vuelto.

Inuyasha comenzó a relatar "Ha habido muchos ataque a aldeas de youkai y humanos por salvajes, estamos seguros de que los ataques continuarán y se volverán peores, los humanos ya han ido a solicitar ayuda pero se niegan a confiar en nosotros" dejó que Kohaku continuara.

"Probablemente Sesshomaru-sama quiera su consejo para poder reiniciar las negociaciones y llegar a algún acuerdo, de hecho, nos aseguró que pondría vigilancia cerca de aquí para mantener seguras a las personas pero a cambio desea verlos, a los cuatro" dijo mirando a Kirara "también quería que Kagome-san y Shippo vinieran pero están de viaje, nos aseguró que enviaría a alguien más a buscarla para que se nos uniera" terminó el joven.

Esto era algo que ya habían considerado la noche anterior, esa extraño viajar sin sus dos amigos y realmente esperaban que el Lord los recolectara y se les uniera "Esta bien joven taijiya, haremos lo que el joven Lord ha solicitado y visitaremos en su casa, pero deben asegurar la seguridad de la villa en nuestra ausencia"

Kohaku se levantó animado "Por supuesto, Inuyasha-san y yo revisaremos los alrededores y daremos instrucciones a los soldados para que vigilen" salió corriendo y gritando "¡Vamos Inuyasha-sama!"

El inu se levantó molesto por tener que hacer de nuevo la revisión de los alrededores "nos iremos en cuanto volvamos, nos espera un viaje largo" Dijo quejándose. Aunque tuvieran a Kirara y Ah-Un tardarían al menos cuatro días en llegar, la nieve y las cosas que llevaban los retrazarían.

Esa misma tarde en la villa de los kitsune..

El entrenamiento consistía en encenderse a sí mismos en su fuego mágico y mantenerlo por al menos diez segundos, el objetivo, en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo el enemigo resultaría mucho más lastimado al contacto, la desventaja, se cansarían más rápido así que era una técnica para noquear y huir.

Shippo casi lograba encender su brazo cuando una joven llegó corriendo, aparentemente venía del río pero su recipiente cayó al suelo vacío.

"¡Koutetsu-sensei! ¡Koutetsu-sensei!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en menos de un segundo el general estaba frente a ella. "Cálmate, respira y dime qué sucede" la sujetaba firmemente de los hombros.

Casi con terror relató "¡Los salvajes!..." trataba de regular su respiración "vienen por el sur"... "¡los vi cuando iba por agua y los escuché decir que atacarán antes de que llegue la noche!"

El general abrió los ojos como platos "Deben estar ocultando su presencia, de otra forma los habríamos detectado" dijo para si mismo "¡Corre y avisa que tomen los necesario a los que veas en el camino a tu casa!" ordenó, luego llamó a uno de los guardias que siempre lo acompañaba, un inu de cabello negro "Los salvajes vienen, lleva a dos hombres contigo, avisa y escolta a la gente fuera de la villa por el norte, guíalos a la siguiente villa youkai" el inu llamó a dos más y salieron a prisa.

"¡Los demás!" llamó y en un parpadeo diez youkai con uniforme y armadura estaban frente a él "¡ustedes seis, avisen en la frontera este del ataque y prepárense para la batalla del lado sur!, ¡los demás se quedan conmigo" luego giró sobre sus talones y miró a los estudiantes con el rostro lleno de angustia "¡¿Qué esperan?, ¿una invitación?!... ¡los grandes se quedan a defender la villa, los demás vayan con sus familias!" nadie perdió más el tiempo e hicieron lo que se les había ordenado.

Shippo se quedó con el grupo que defendería la villa, no era su villa pero si podía ayudar entonces pelearía.

En menos de cinco minutos algunos salvajes ya estaban entrando a la villa y poco tiempo después el ataque real comenzó.

Los soldados atacaban con sus propios poderes, lanzaban golpes con sus garras y usaban sus espadas para acaban con el enemigo. El líder, demostrando su gran habilidad giraba y cortaba con una enorme espada, por un lado pudo ver a Shippo en la batalla, lo que vio lo dejó impresionado, el pequeño había mejorado mucho, pero ese chiquillo no debía estar ahí, debía haber corrido con su madre. Trató de llamarlo pero el ruido de la batalla opacaba cualquier intento.

Shippo utilizó una hoja y se transformó en un salvaje, mientras sus manos lanzaban bolas de fuego golpeando a cinco de ellos, cuando la transformación terminó mordió a dos más, con su trompo logró derrotar a tres de ellos que estaban por saltar sobre uno de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo sacó a su enorme serpiente para engañar y dejar que los demás atacaran.

Ya cansado se distrajo y uno de los atacantes se lanzó sobre él tumbándolo al piso a punto de apuñalarlo, el kit cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó esperando dolor pero en su lugar sintió un tirón y a alguien cargándolo.

"Has sido muy valiente pero tu energía tiene un límite, ¡usa la que tengas y ve por tu madre!" dijo el general mientras lo lanzaba hacia el bosque.

El kitsune corrió lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían, debía haber corrido con su madre desde el principio.

"¡OKA-SAN! ¡KAGOMEEEEEE!" gritaba Shippo "¡Debemos irnos ahora, empaca lo que…." Se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer lo que veía, su madre ya tenía todo listo y parecía estar esperándolo.

"Siento mucho no haberte dicho antes, pero, había sentido la presencia maligna hace casi un mes y preparé todo por si acaso, vamos con Kaede oba-chan" dijo mientras se colocaba una carga sobre los hombros.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la choza un enorme kitsune les cerró el paso, Kagome cayó hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba, el rostro del youkai era severo pasando la vista de ella a Shippo.

La joven se levantó rápido y se colocó frente su hijo protectoramente colocando una pequeña barrera de energía entre ellos y el desconocido.

"¿Esta es tu madre?" Shippo se asomó por debajo del bazo de Kagome y reconoció enseguida al youkai "Koutetsume-sensei"… la mujer lo miró, _hooo así que_ _este es el general_ , el kitsune bajó la vista mientras hablaba "Si, ella es mi madre".

Kagome dejó caer la barrera y se inclinó respetuosamente "Koutetsume-sama, disculpe mi rudeza, no sabía que se tratara de usted y aún hay algunos salvajes alrededor, debía ser precavida.

Hubo silencio por un minuto, en cuanto la batalla terminó y echaron a los invasores el primer general se lanzó detrás del kitsune, cualquier atacante podría haber seguido al cachorro y él y su madre estarían en peligro, lo que no esperaba es que la madre fuera humana, una miko, una miko con un reiki extraño, diferente al de otras de su misma condición. Lo más curioso es que ella no lo había atacado, sólo se había protegió.

El varón se hizo a un lado para dejarlos salir "Rodeen el bosque por el norte y oculten su presencia" _¿Cómo esa pequeña mujer puede sentir a los salvajes y yo no?, ¿qué humano adopta a un youkai?, ¿qué_ miko _adopta a un youkai?, su poder es extraño y ¿qué rayos eran esas ropas?_. Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a la villa, ahora entendía por qué su estudiante no había querido llevarla a la aldea y estaba sorprendido de que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. De pronto otro pensamiento invadió su mente, _si ella es una miko ¿por qué querría que su hijo aprendiera a ser youkai? Sería más fácil criarlo como un cachorro humano, influenciarlo, pero ella elegía guiarlo por su naturaleza youkai… interesante, muy interesante, tal vez pueda encontrármelos de nuevo_. Esto lo hizo sonreir, incluso podría buscarlos alguna vez.

"Oka-san…" antes de discutir tomó su carga y comenzó a correr delante de Kagome "¿por qué no me advertiste?" sonaba realmente dolido.

Kagome se sintió la peor madre en todo el mundo "Lo siento Shippo, en verdad no era mi intención preocuparte" dijo mientras corría detrás de su hijo "no me imaginé que fueran a atacar… es decir… se sentían hostiles pero… la aldea en la que estabas tiene soldados"

De pronto su amado hijo se detuvo y giró, su rostro sombrío con la vista detrás del cabello "estaban ocultando su presencia, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaban demasiado cerca, pude no haber llegado a tiempo y te habrían atacado" se giró de nuevo y siguió corriendo.

Kagome sostuvo el aliento por varios minutos mientras corría de tras del kitsune, era cierto, a veces olvidaba lo peligroso de este tiempo… pero era extraño que nadie se diera cuenta. "Lo siento"

Pasaron cinco días en llegar al bosque de Inuyasha debido a la nieve y el desvío, por fin habían alcanzado su objetivo. Cuando al fin llegaron al linde del bosque anduvieron con más cuidado, al salir sus piernas quedaron vencidas, la visión de una aldea con muy pocos habitantes los recibió, no había una sola alma en las tierras, tallaron sus ojos para tratar de aclarar su vista, pero por más que lo intentaran la visión seguía apareciendo.

"No hay veo a nadie cerca" olfateó "tampoco puedo olfatear a Sango o Miroku", aseguró el pequeño, "¡mira oka-san!, la cabaña sigue intacta"

La choza que le había servido de hogar seguía en pie, una barrera se herejía alrededor, ambos pudieron entrar sin problemas, desafortunadamente el ánimo de Kagome decayó, este tipo de barrera requería días para ser erigida, es decir, que habían tenido tiempo para ocultarla pero no habían dejado ni un solo mensaje para ella… nadie los había esperado..

Kagome revisó lo restante en la cabaña, para su sorpresa, casi todo estaba intacto, su ropa y elementos de limpieza personal seguían ahí, empacó lo necesario para al menos tres meses de artículos esenciales, así como libros y productos de limpieza personal.

"Oka-san, ¿podemos quedarnos unos días? Tal vez alguien regrese" sugirió Shippo, a lo cual la mujer asintió, "Por supuesto, además nos hace falta el descanso, si queremos volver a viajar para continuar con tu entrenamiento" luego salió de la choza y observó a los alrededores, a lo lejos pudo reconocer a una de las aprendices de Kaede, una muchacha de 15 años con sus ropas tradicionales de miko, tal vez ella sabría dónde estaba todo el mundo.

"Yukio-chan" saludó Kagome desde lejos, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Kagome-san" contestó con una gran sonrisa "Hace mucho que no la veía, ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Volví por un par de días antes de volver a viajar, dime, ¿dónde está Kaede y los demás?"

La chica dudó por un momento, esto sería incómodo "Kaede-sama, Sango-san y Miroku-san se fueron con Inuyasha-san hace dos días"

Esto fue una verdadera sorpresa "¿Se fueron con Inuyasha al castillo?", la chica asintió, "¿sabes cuándo volverán?"

"No estoy segura de que vayan a volver, empacaron muchas cosas y se marcharon, Kaede-sama me dio instrucciones para atender la villa y me dijo que enviaría mensaje pero eso fue todo" Esto dejó a Kagome completamente desconcertada y triste, se habían marchado con Inuaysha así como así, no habían dejado ningún mensaje para ella.

"Gracias Yukio-chan"

Kagome volvió a la choza y le contó a Shippo lo que Yukio le había contado, por supuesto que el joven estaba indignado, ¿cómo era posible? después de todo lo que le había hecho a Kagome ellos aun así se habían ido con él.

Ambos decidieron permanecer en la villa unos días y así dar tiempo a sus amigos a volver, el décimo día partirían a las montañas fuera de la frontera en el oeste, Koutetsume les había relatado a los jóvenes, antes del incidente con los salvajes, que ahí había un tipo especial que kitsune youkai.

"Son los kitsune más antiguos, pero sólo aceptarán a aquel al que crean merecedor de las artes ocultas, es un sueño entre sueños, los secretos de nuestra raza, resguardada sólo a los dignos" explicó, todo era demasiado misterioso, como si fueran dioses esperando revelar secretos, sin embargo, Kagome era demasiado curiosa para quedarse tranquila y decidió que si Shippo quería ir entonces eso harían, investigando antes, haría lo que fuera por que su hijo alcanzara cualquier meta que deseara, dibujo, artes marciales, magia, incluso engaño, cualquier cosa natural para su raza que él deseara. La única condición era que todo lo que aprendiera sería ocupada para proteger, defender y atacar a los seres malignos sólo de ser necesario, las fuerzas inocentes no sufrirían daño. Esto era más que una condición para la joven madre, esta era su naturaleza y su perdición.

Ambos pasaron diez días antes de volver al camino, Kagome no podía creer que ni siquiera Sango dejara una nota, lavó los futones y los empacó, cambió las ropas y empacó nuevas, tal vez regresarían en un año, durante ese tiempo recolectó lo necesario para el viaje, comida, hierbas, nuevos libros y medicinas.

Finalmente, antes del amanecer, casi cuatro meses después de haber dejado la aldea, marcharon de nuevo, rumbo a una búsqueda incierta a las puertas de la primavera.

Un día después de que Inuyasha partiera las malas noticas llegaron.

"¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! Gritaba un agitado Jaken, toda la corte lo había escuchado.

"Silencio idiota, y explica de una vez" ordenó su amo.

"La villa de los kitsune y la de los neko al oeste del Bosque de Inuyasha han sido atacadas por los salvajes mi Lord"

"EL primer general defendió a los kitsune pero los neko estuvieron desprotegidos y hay muchos como reenes"

"Envía tropas de una vez Akatsume" su amigo salió de las sombras y como un rayo corrió a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cinco días después llegó Inuyasha y la manada, los acomodaron en un par de habitaciones y descansaron, al día siguiente se reunirían con el Lord y sabrían exactamente para qué los quería ahí.

La mañana llegó y los invitados se asearon y les fue llevado el desayuno a sus habitaciones, poco después una neko youkai de edad avanzada les indicó que el Lord los esperaba y los escoltó hasta el despacho, incluyendo a Inuyasha y Kohaku.

Todos realizaron una reverencia y saludaron.

"Sesshomaru-sama, es un placer verlo de nuevo y permítanos expresarle nuestra más sincera gratitud por la hospitalidad que se nos ha brindado" dijo Miroku muy elocuentemente.

Sesshomaru casi sonrió por las formas del monje, definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Hn" reconoció sus saludos y les indicó que se sentaran, momentos después la misma neko sirvió té y bocadillos.

"¿Saben el motivo de su llamado?" los miró intensamente.

"Sólo que ha habido ataques en villas youkai y humanas, usted solicita consejo, sólo eso joven Lord" Kaede respondió.

"Necesito consejeros, si, pero también embajadores y negociadores en los que los Lores humanos puedan confiar"

Ahora veían a dónde iba todo esto, "Sesshomaru-sama, ¿está sugiriendo que tomemos esos puestos?" Sango preguntó, sin dejar que el Lord contestara prosiguió "Si es así, lamento mucho decirle esto pero, Miroku y yo llevamos poco tiempo casados y queremos una familia de inmediato"

"Además yo me iré de este mundo en cualquier momento, es un milagro que siga viva después de tantos años" rio Kaede.

"Taijiya, houshi, han pasado meses y no han concebido cachorros, puedo decir por el aroma de ambos que eso será difícil ya que olfateo enfermedad en ambos" ambos se sorprendieron y luego la tristeza los invadió "en cuanto a la edad de la miko, eso puedo solucionarlo, así como el estado de ambos"

Los ojos de todos se encendieron, ellos realmente querían familia y Kaede, aunque ya había vivido su parte no tenía deseos de morir.

"Pero no veo por qué nosotros, es decir, hay muchos humanos" luego algo se le ocurrió a Sango y entrecerró lo ojos y habló acusadoramente "es por lo que pasó con Naraku… fuimos aliados y la gente nos conoce, no hay forma de que duden de nosotros"

De nuevo Sesshomaru casi sonríe, confirmando su decisión inicial, todos eran astutos, insistentes y valientes. Pero no les dejaría ver eso, en lugar de eso los presionaría a aceptar sus término.

"Permítenme recordarles cuál es la situación" inquirió Sesshomaru "La villa que habitaban podría ser destruída" ni una pizca de emoción, "lo mismo pasará con cualquier aldea humana hasta las fronteras de los reinos youkai"

Sango no sabía qué hacer, en su naturaleza estaba luchar "¡Haremos lo que sea para defender a la humanidad contra ustedes!" gritó.

"Pero no son los youkai quienes atacan, me he reunido con los lores humanos, son los propios ningen quienes atacan las tierras, ellos han pedido asistencia a este Sesschomaru" concluyó.

"¡No creo ni una sola palabra!" gritó Sango, resguardada por su esposo.

"Kagome será encontrada y sé que su naturaleza le permitiría el acuerdo que estoy por proponerles"… "Los acepto como mi manada" esto dejó las caras de sus invitados en blanco.

"Kohaku y Rin ya han aceptado, además, cualquier problema en la concepción será resuelto" lo dijo mirando a Kohaku, quien le explicó "onee-san, ni-san, ustedes han tratado desde la ceremonia, aun así no han podido embarazarse, pero con la marca de manada, la vida se alargará y cualquier problema con su salud será resuelto." Instruyó su hermano. "El lazo de manada alargará la vida de Kaede-sama" concluyó.

Los esposos se miraron y luego vieron a la anciana sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sesshomaru-sama, aceptamos su ofrecimiento con gratitud, estoy seguro de que le seremos de gran ayuda, sin embargo, tenemos una petición." Dijo Miroku "Encuentre y acepte a Kagome-sama y Shippo como manada"

Eso ya lo había pensado "La miko y el kitsune serán encontrados y traídos al castillo, pero requiero que cumplan al menos un año antes de realizar el ritual de lazo como manada"

"Así se hará" Respondieron todos, una nueva vida les esperaba.

Muy lejos, días después, Kagome y Shippo partían a las montañas sin reino, tardarían un mes en llegar pero volverían.


	10. Escarmiento

Primero gracias por los comentarios!, sigan dejando sus pensamientos sobre los capítulos y cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida.

Espero disfruten mucho el siguiente capítulo!

**Este capítulo originalmente iba a ser de aprox 15 páginas pero ya llevaba 20 y aún no terminaba así que lo dividí en dos**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, el sexy Sessho, en esta historia es creación mía ;)

Capítulo 10: Escarmiento.

Izanagui kami-sama y una pareja se encontraban reunidos, la espera había terminado, la noche en que la profecía al fin había sido terminada y debía ser entregada en el reino mortal, habían tardado más de lo que habrían querido pero era la única forma de no intervenir directamente.

Se aseguraron de que estuviera bien protegida, si era robada tardarían años en hacer una nueva, tal como con la anterior, años humanos, años que no podían desperdiciar, lo que vendría pasaría, así estuvieran preparados o no, si en el mundo mortal no eran capaces de luchar la vida de una pequeña se perdería de nuevo así como la existencia de una raza.

Estaban ansiosos, no habían podido vigilar de cerca a los involucrados pero sabían que la manipulación de los hilos había dejado grandes consecuencias que ya estaban haciendo estragos en las vidas del mundo mortal, enfrentamientos, muertes injustificadas, levantamiento de onis y seres regresando de la muerte, hechizos infames y todo eso para el comienzo de una gran guerra.

Había algo que esperaban sería de ayuda y escarmiento para un par de hermanos cabeza hueca, algo que uno de los varones en la habitación había estado deseando desde hace tiempo, si no estaba satisfecho entonces sería él quien impartiera el castigo, era el acuerdo que había hecho con Izanagi, si ellos no aprendían entonces él podría bajar y moler a golpes a cada uno, no por el bien del futuro, simplemente por satisfacción propia.

Además habían tenido que agregar algo más que sería una importante clave para ayudar en la causa.

Cuando por fin terminaron de sellar la profecía esta le fue encomendada a uno de los mensajeros mientras una escolta de vigilantes lo seguía a la vista ansiosa de los tres kamis, apartarían su vista hasta asegurarse de que el valioso objeto tocara las manos del destinatario.

Pudieron ver como el mensajero cruzaba las puertas del reino y se adentraba en el otro mundo, lograron observar la señal de llegada y su marcha por el aire. Suspiraron profundamente "Estará bien" afirmó la mujer con una brillante sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" preguntó su pareja, "lo sé, ahora que ya han robado una profecía no intentarán robar otra, saben que estaremos vigilando"

"Ella tiene razón amigo mío, sólo esperaremos un poco más" aseguró Izanagi, además creo que mi querida amiga sabe algo que nosotros no, ¿te importaría compartir tus pensamientos milady?

"Nuestra querida creación no estará sola, un protector que nadie planeó la ayudará"… pensó por unos segundos "sólo espero que nadie descubra quién es".

"¿Un protector?, nadie ha asignado a otro, a menos de que… ¿estás diciendo lo que creo?" preguntó su pareja.

"Así es" afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza la mujer.

"Pero eso es imposible que al así suceda, esos lazos sólo se hacen a través de la sangre"

"Bueno, este es diferente" respondió su compañero, esto les dejaba mucho que pensar y era una gran ventaja.

Así todos miraron hacia el mundo mortal, extrañaban a su pequeña, jamás pudieron tenerla en brazos mientras crecían, pero así era el balance, ella no podía vivir como un ser divino, su mortalidad era importante, debía haber debilidades y fortalezas, luz y oscuridad, ningún ser podía existir con luz infinita y nadie podía soportar la oscuridad eterna.

Había pasado un año desde la llegada de los humanos al castillo y las cosas habían estado resultado bastante bien para Sesshomaru y la manada humana.

Los lores ningen se habían unido al territorio del Oeste y habían firmado con sangre vinculada (que se transmitiría de generación en generación) los acuerdos de lealtad y alianza.

Miroku fue el encargado de adaptar los mandatos de youkai a ningen, Sango y su esposo servían de embajadores y la presencia de Kaede fungía como aliciente para aceptar los términos, después de todo el Lord jamás los había atacado deliberadamente, sabían de su actitud prepotente pero también sabían que no era partícipe en la exterminación de la raza humana. Gracias a Kaede e Inuyasha, por sorprendente que sea, fueron capaces de convencer a la población de que no buscaban esclavizar o explotar.

El Lord inu aprovechaba la astucia y mente afilada del monje pervertido posicionándolo como consejero al lado de su primer General y de su amigo Akatsume, era importante tener ambos puntos de vista, el humano y el youkai, las morales y tradiciones eran diferentes así como la lógica con la que vivía cada raza.

También tenían grandes avances tecnológicos, los intentos de invasión por los extranjeros en el reino del sur contra las tierras lejanas les habían proporcionado el conocimiento de fuegos instantáneos, no del gusto youkai, pero necesarios para tratar de descubrir las debilidades del artefacto que aún no se resolvían.

Tras el conflicto, Sesshomaru había intentado persuadir a los restantes Daiyoukai de aliarse con los humanos en favor de contrarrestar los ataque de las tierras lejanas, pero el orgullo de los grandes lores youkai era tal que la idea de relacionarse con los ningen era como acercarse a basura podrida.

Afortunadamente habían sido capaces de repeler los atacantes y expulsar a los invasores, por supuesto que Sesshomaru vio esto como una oportunidad, mantuvo bajo secreto las negociaciones entre su manada humana y los reinos humanos en otras tierras, extendiendo su dominio pero protegiendo el resto del país.

Además de la alianza con el príncipe ookami, Kouga y la amistad con la manada humana le servía como oídos en el territorio del norte.

El reino había crecido considerablemente y tenía en sus tropas de humanos guerreros que se habían unido recientemente y vigilaban las aldeas, el rechazo por los miembros de la corte de aceptar una manada humana o aliados ningen era un problema, pero Sesshomaru jamás cedería, había dado su palabra y el honor jamás lo dejaría retractarse de su juramento, además no se arrepentía, eran humanos fuertes y honorables, gracias a ellos su tierras se habían ampliado y era por mucho el reino más poderoso y rico de los cuatro puntos, aunque eso significaba que la insistencia en tomar una de las hijas de los Lores sería un dolor de cabeza más grande.

Las insistencia de las hembras youkai habían aumentado, no había noche en que, al menos dos hembras de la corte se presentaran a complacer a su señor aunque este no siempre accedía, parecía que tenían la inquietud de que el Lord ahora eligiera a una humana como pareja, lo que era realmente ridículo, ni el mil años compartiría su cama con una humana, para su mala fortuna los Lores humanos ahora insistían en ofrecer a sus hijas, las himes, en matrimonio, totalmente absurdo, reconocía la fuerza proveniente del número humano pero jamás mancharía el legado Inu tomando una humana como pareja, jamás mezclaría su sangre con un ser inferior, sólo su padre y hermano aceptarían el deshonor de algo tan humillante como eso, los humanos eran demasiado emocionales para su gusto, su aroma aunque tolerable no era algo que deseara tener en su persona todo el tiempo y la debilidad de sus mentes era lo peor, por supuesto que no pensaba eso de su propia manada, aún así no le atraía la idea de hacer algo así.

"Sesshomaru-sama" saludó Akatsume con una reverencia.

"Al fin te has hecho útil, Akatsume" el insulto deliberado hizo al kitsune entrecerrar los ojos y mirar fijamente.

"He encontrado un hechizo que podría romper el _lazo_ que evita remover el pendiente…" pausó nerviosamente, lo siguiente podía no gustarle demasiado al lord.

"Hn" indicó Sesshomaru para que este continuara.

"Una miko oscura llamada Kazane que casualmente se aloja en el bosque al este de aquí puede realizar el conjuro"

Sabiendo que habría algún truco el inu se mantuvo en silencio mirando intensamente a su amigo.

"Ella solicita protección a cambio del favor… aún si este no funciona como se espera" terminó sabiendo lo que sucedería después.

Una nube de veneno comenzó a llenar la habitación mientras un líquido burbujeaba verde burbujeaba en el piso. El letal líquido escurría de las garras de Lord así que salió corriendo de ahí antes de ser alcanzado, en cuanto abrió las puertas del despacho todos desalojaron esa parte del castillo hasta estar fuera de peligro.

 _¿Cómo se atreve esa insolente y sucia humana?, tratar de engañar a este Sesshomaru_ , gruñó peligrosamente. Si la criatura fallaba en su tarea entonces podría darse el placer de tomar su vida y liberar algo de la tensión de tener que soñar con la insufrible miko.

Cuando el kitsune supo que su amigo había retraído su youki se acercó cuidadosamente "¿Vamos?" era bastante común que el Lord liberara algo de veneno cuando estaba de mal humor, así que no era raro tener que tomar precauciones ante sus despliegues.

"Hn" ambos marcharon al escondite de dicha mujer.

Al llegar pudieron oler la podredumbre del bosque, al parecer la bruja llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en esa parte del bosque, lejos del dominio de cualquier Lord youkai.

La vieja cabaña seguramente habría hecho huir a humanos y youkai débiles pero no para el par que se acercaba, la derruida vivienda tenía un aire fantasmal y pesado, niebla verdosa que se confundía con la humedad de la vegetación podrida y la sensación de ser observado desde todas direcciones, no era un lugar agradable pero seguramente proporcionaba la protección contra indeseables visitas.

Antes de llegar a su destino una voz profunda y oxidada los recibió "Mi Lord, general, les recomiendo no acercarse más a la choza o sus pasos los guiarán a un lugar del que estoy segura no disfrutarán su estancia"

"Hechicera, amenazas a Este Sesshomaru sabiendo el precio que pagarás por tal ofensa" advirtió oscuramente prometiendo una muerte dolorosa.

"De ninguna manera mi Lord, es una simple advertencia contra el hechizo que yace frente a ustedes"

"Muéstrate mujer" ordenó el inu.

Del lado derecho la niebla comenzó a aclarar y poco a poco un tronco pútrido comenzó a tomar la forma de una hermosa mujer, su largo y espeso cabello rubio se balaceaba de lado a lado mientras contoneaba provocativamente la cadera a cada lento paso que daba, su piel blanca y rozadas mejillas la hacían parecer casi una niña pero su exuberante cuerpo y la oscura seducción en sus ojos la delataban. Cubierta con una túnica roja que dejaba ver su amplio escote se acercó, el aura que manaba de la mujer era opresiva y desagradable, hacía el estómago torcerse en repulsión.

Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de sus visitantes la miko oscura se detuvo e hizo una reverencia "Bienvenido a mi patio de juegos mi Lord, por favor, acompáñenme" dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en otra dirección alejándose de donde se observaba la cabaña, los sentidos alertas, el kitsune se notaba incómodo a diferencia de Sesshomaru quien se limitaba a observar los movimientos de la sacerdotisa.

Finalmente llegaron a una vivienda de aspecto inocente e incluso atrayente. Los tres entraron y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa mientras la mujer servía el té con gracia y explicaba

"El hechizo que pudieron apreciar hace unos momentos está diseñado para alejar a los curiosos o desviarlos, si llegan a este lugar, donde resido ahora, simplemente tomo algo de su fuerza vital y luego los dejo ir, después de haber jugado un poco" pausó con un media sonrisa adornando sus infantiles facciones "Así me protejo o me alimento, manteniendo este cuerpo joven y delicioso" dejó salir una risita.

"Debo asumir que está interesado en mis servicios para tratar de remover el objeto que le causa molestia, mi Lord"

"Hn" respondió sin molestar en mirarla.

"Es así, mmm, bueno, como ya le he dicho al adorable general" dijo mandando una mirada juguetona al kitsune quien sólo sintió un desagradable hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, "no le garantizo el remover la molestia pero si aminorar los efectos de la magia que reside en el"

"¿Por qué deseas la protección de este Sesshomaru?, según parece lo haces muy bien por tu cuenta" se aseguraría de la bruja no le mintiera o le arrancaría la cabeza de una buena vez.

Sentía la mirada del Lord taladrando hasta traspasarla, sabía que si decía algo incorrecto jamás vería la luz de un nuevo día, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja se dirigió al inu "Ciertamente así ha sido por siglos mi Lord, pero los salvajes han adquirido demasiado poder y su número aumenta, aquí" dijo abriendo sus brazos señalando los alrededores "en tierras neutras no hay lord que los detenga, son libres de hacer su voluntad y aunque yo misma puedo ocuparme de decenas de ellos no puedo contra todos los que rondan mi lugar de residencia" pausó y tomó aire frunciendo el rostro como si tratara de evitar vomitar por lo que estaba por decir "no me es posible defenderme, yo, una de las más antiguas y poderosas me veo obligada a buscar refugio bajo su mano, Sesshomaru-sama, le ruego me dé asilo en sus tierras" dijo bajando la cabeza, no era nada fácil tener que doblegarse ante un youkai pero este era el más poderoso y el único capaz de detener a los seres que rondaban a la espera de algo que prometía ser devastador.

"Realiza el hechizo sacerdotisa y si el resultado me satisface podrás residir en el bosque dentro de mis tierras, pero deberás prestar tus servicios cuando así lo requiera" le dijo aprisionándola con su dorada y fría mirada.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, dentro del bosque se podía escuchar el eco de una siniestra voz que recitaba oscuras palabras en lengua antigua.

Días después, los preparativos para el ritual de manada se realizaban, debían lavar sus cuerpos por separado, lo que había dejado a un quejumbroso Miroku bastante decepcionado pero una mirada del alfa lo dejó mudo y dispuesto a seguir cualquier instrucción.

Debían librarse de cualquier esencia y meditar en el proceso para estabilizar sus auras y disminuir los efectos que el youki causaría en sus cuerpos, por instinto tratarían de luchar contra la invasión pero al final el dominio del alfa sería establecido.

 _La vida este último año ha sido entretenida_ , suspiró Sango dentro del agua caliente, vivía cómodamente con su esposo y cuando concibieran podrían tener una familia llena de comodidades, sin preocupaciones y protegidos, sólo ansiaba la compañía de su amiga/hermana Kagome y de su querido Shippo, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que los vio.

Los habían estado buscando o tratando de averiguar si habían sido vistos después de haber dejado la villa en el bosque de Inuyasha, pero los esfuerzos aún no daban frutos, esperaba que aún se encontraran en el Oeste, si habían ido a otras tierras entonces les sería mucho más difícil poder localizarlos.

Podía recordar perfectamente el alboroto que había hecho Inuyasha cuando aceptaron unirse a Sesshomaru, siendo el antiguo alfa de la manada de humanos no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie desertara y retó a su hermano mayor por el derecho de dirigir al grupo, gritando improperios y atacando descuidadamente se inició la pelea, terrible error, el Daiyoukai lo arrastró del cuello por el suelo y después le hizo ver que fue él el que había abandonado a su manada, desterrado a la hembra alfa y faltado a sus obligaciones como líder, a lo cual todos los involucrados estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora serían más como una familia estando cerca de su hermano, incluso si tenían que soportar a Kikyo.

Suspiró ante aquel pedazo de memoria, a decir verdad no lamentaban haberse unido al joven Lord, aún apoyaban a Inu y lo querían como a un hermano, no había duda de eso, pero no podían perdonar lo que le había hecho a Kagome y parecía que Inuyasha cada día olvidaba cuanto había lastimado a la mujer que juró amar y proteger con su vida, era una lástima que no la hubiera protegido de sí mismo, además esta vida era mucho mejor, no sólo estaban cómodos, habían ayudado sin que hubiera conflictos y estaban agradecidos por poder crear un futuro brillante para los hijos que algún día tendrían.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando fueron llamados, cubiertos sólo con yukatas blancas y descalzos, cada uno fue escoltado por un guardia.

Finalmente llegaron a un altar en medio del jardín de la corte, había sido ordenado que nadie saliera de sus habitaciones hasta el día siguiente.

El lugar era hermoso, iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía que la piedra brillaba. Era el jardín destinado para las ceremonias, un lugar lleno de flores y vida, se podía sentir la magia a su alrededor mientras las luciérnagas bailaban entre ellos.

Sesshomaru se encontraba parado esperando frente al altar ataviado en sus ropas tradicionales, armadura y armas en su lugar. Un halo azulado lo rodeaba, pero no parecía salir de su cuerpo, observando con cuidado se podía apreciar como la luz que irradiaba de la luna se movía suavemente alrededor del Lord antes de entrar en su cuerpo.

En el altar había cinco piezas de plata, cinco pendientes en forma de luna creciente, un presente como bienvenida a la manada, idea de la pequeña Rin, también había cinco sakazuki con sake mezclado con una posición que serviría para aminorar los efectos del ritual. Inuyasha no participaría en el ritual pero recibiría un pendiente señalándolo como beta.

Uno a uno se presentó frente al Lord, todos haciendo una inclinación profunda para después ponerse de pie.

Primero se acercó Kaede "¿Aceptas unirte a la manada de este Sesshomaru reconociéndolo como tu alfa?"

"Acepto la bienvenida, mi Lord, te reconozco como el alfa de la manada" contestó la anciana mostrando su cuello en sumisión y descubriendo el costado de la muñeca de la mano derecha.

Sesshomaru reconoció el gesto, colocó el pendiente en su cuello y enterró sus colmillos en la muñeca de Kaede, la anciana siseó con dolor mientras el halo azul los envolvía a ambos, cuando la unión estuvo completa la liberó, le ofreció el sakazuki del que ella bebió hasta la última gota.

El guardia que la había acompañado corrió y la sostuvo antes de que esta callera al suelo sujetando su mano y apretando los dientes, sentía su brazo arder y cada uno de sus músculos estaba contraído por el dolor, no podía imaginar como hubiera sido de no haber tenido el brebaje para minimizar el dolor.

Después fue el turno de Miroku, luego Sango, Kohaku y finalmente Rin, a quien le fue entregado el pendiente que Kagome le había regalado a petición de la pequeña. Algunos resistieron el dolor más que otros pero al final todos fueron ayudados para ser trasladados y descansar en sus habitaciones, estarían al menos un día en cama hasta que sus cuerpos y auras se acostumbraran al youki transmitido por el lazo de manada, ahora todos sentirían sus presencias y así cuidarían unos de otros.

Sus vidas serían longevas, sus cuerpos recobrarían la salud librándolos de cualquier enfermedad y proporcionándoles nueva fortaleza al igual que sus descendientes quienes pertenecerían a la manada por la extensión del lazo por la sangre de sus progenitores, resultado del poder del ritual.

Hacer este tipo de rituales era peligroso, drenaban demasiado el cuerpo así que Sesshomaru de igual forma se retiró a su habitación pasando una noche sin descanso, algo en su mente le decía que el día de mañana sería un día especialmente malo, al menos para él.

El día siguiente parecía normal, el sol brillaba y los papiros habían dejado de apilarse en su escritorio, era medio día y nada sucedía, los humanos seguían en sus habitaciones, pero su estado de ánimo era aún intranquilo, nada malo había pasado, pero sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

Estaba a punto de dar por terminado el trabajo y revisar el estado de Rin cuando el siempre encantador Jaken entró corriendo y gritando con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

"¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA! ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" sólo pudo ser callado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de un inu con una ceja temblando en irritación, a veces no podía entender por qué tenía al diminuto kappa como su asistente.

"¡Calla de una vez o será la última vez que respires!" El sapo quedó noqueado por algunos segundos hasta levantarse de un salto y sobar su hinchada cabeza. Sesshomaru tenía que darle crédito, su sirviente era molestamente resistente.

"¡Un mensajero mi Lord, ha descendido un mensajero!" dijo aún agitado y algo nervioso, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía desde que servía a su amado señor.

El Lord se extrañó de la agitación del mini demonio, no era inusual recibir mensajeros con peticiones urgentes.

Estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando un centinela habló desde la puerta "Mi Lord, un mensajero de los dioses solicita verlo urgentemente" Fue entonces cuando entendió que no le gustaría nada lo que vendría después.

"Hazlo entrar"

Las puertas dobles revelaron a un delgado pero atlético ser de piel blancuzca y faces perfectamente delineadas. Su inusual lizo cabello de tono rubio cenizo caía hasta sus hombros, mientras unos ojos grises se ocultaban bajo cortas pestañas. Su apariencia era destacable pero su vestimenta era lo que más llamaba la atención, un atuendo completamente negro con una armadura igualmente negra y una espada corta con empuñadura del mismo color a un costado en la cadera. Daba la sensación de tener en frente a una especie de fantasma.

Cuando entró inmediatamente puso una rodilla en el suelo y extendió un pergamino hacia el Lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, el mensaje de los dioses le es entregado a usted, primogénito de Inu no Taisho, regente de las tierras del Oeste y se solicita lo revise inmediatamente en la solitud de este lugar"

En cuanto puso sus manos en el pergamino el mensajero sujetó su brazo en un movimiento invisible y una extraña energía recorrió el cuerpo del inu desde la mano que sostenía el objeto y regresando en dirección al extraño mensajero "Mis disculpas Sesshomaru-sama, pero debemos asegurarnos de que sea realmente usted" dijo soltando su brazo.

"Por favor memorice la profecía, es mi obligación recordarle que no tiene opción, es su deber ver que sea cumplido"

"Hn" respondió a la extraña acción, molesto de que alguien se atreviera a recordarle cuales eran sus obligaciones, no se tenía conocimiento de que algún Daiyoukai recibiera alguna profecía pero todos estaban conscientes de que era su obligación verla cumplida si llegaba a suceder.

El mensajero se levantó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió del lugar arrastrando a un asustado Jaken lanzándolo lejos de las puertas.

El Daiyoukai miró el pergamino en detenimiento, estaba envuelto en una cinta de color rojo y orillas moradas que brillaban como piedras preciosas, dudó un momento antes de romper el sello, jamás había recibido nada igual pero una vez que lo abriera tendría que cumplir algún otro deber, _como si no tuviera nada más que hacer_ , pensó, pero era lo que le correspondía como Lord regente.

Elevó su youki y el mensaje fue revelado.

Aquella que es gentil como la brisa,

pelea sin odiar y ama sin cuestionar,

da vida a la flor en el más crudo invierno.

Nacida humana con el poder puro del alma

y frágil misterio en el corazón.

Como la perla en su interior el futuro guarda,

secreto de destrucción de aquella raza,

en otro mundo, orgullo youkai es una fantasía humana.

El poder de lucha encerrado,

liberarlo es el comando que los dioses

dejan en las manos del Oeste.

El deber de la luna creciente,

proteger al cerezo

que sólo florece en la nieve.

Veinte años, las espadas se levantan,

el hilo rojo enredado en batalla,

sólo un destino se alcanza

y la salvación la guarda ella con esperanza.

Junto a este había un mensaje a parte

Un enviado de los dioses servirá de guía para que el pasado no se repita.

Cuando terminó de leer el pergamino este ardió entre flamas blancas hasta ser cenizas apiladas en el suelo, no estaba seguro de como interpretar el mensaje, lo pensó por varios minutos antes de decidir consultar el estado del resto de la manada, si se trataba de una humana entonces seguramente sería conocida por alguno de ellos.

La noche pasó como un suspiro, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la hora de iniciar el día había llegado, estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor, el maldito mensaje lo tenía que resolver pronto, sabía que había algún tipo de compromiso obligatorio cuando le era entregado un mensaje como este a algún Daiyoukai pero jamás había sabido de que algo así realmente sucediera.

Lo peor de todo era que ahora el pendiente se calentaba y emitía algún tipo de pulsaciones de vez en cuando, no quemaba su piel pero si lo distraían hasta el punto de la exasperación, la sacerdotisa había logrado minimizar las molestias al punto de no notar el objeto pero desde la llegada del mensajero todo había empeorado. Akatsume aún no encontraba la forma de remover el objeto y la miko no podía ser encontrada por ningún lado.

 _Si la tonta miko de Inuyasha era la única que podía remover el ridículo objeto entonces la obligaré a hacerlo y luego la mataré_ , gruño en exasperación y después suspiró mentalmente, _o al menos le haré ver su error al poner ese hechizo sobre este Sesshomaru, unos días en el calabozo serán suficientes_ , sonrió maliciosamente.

El mal humor de Sesshomaru podía ser sentido en todo el palacio y cuando eso sucedía era mejor mantenerse alejado y no decir absolutamente nada innecesario o terminarían en el calabozo, tal vez malheridos, envenenados o sin cabeza. Nadie hacía ruido y reducían su aura al mínimo, no se hablaba cerca de él, simplemente bajaban la cabeza y se alejaban de su camino.

Durante los primeros alimentos el silencio era incómodo, toda la manada estaba incierta de lo que le había sucedido al Lord.

Cuando terminaron se levantó bruscamente "Todos en mi despacho, ahora" su voz mandó escalofríos a sus cuerpos, tenían un mal presentimiento. "Excepto tu mujer" dijo mirando a Kikyo, ella estaba harta de que la dejaran fuera de todas las decisiones, jamás había sido incluida en las reuniones e Inuyasha no le contaba nada importante, simplemente se quedó sentada ahí apretando los puños y tensando el cuerpo.

"¡Keh! Ya va siendo hora de que la dejes entrar en las reuniones, de cualquier forma se enterará"

El Lord volteó a verlo tan rápido y con tanta intensidad que el inu cayó sobre su trasero "¿Has estado hablando de asuntos de estado con alguien fuera de la manada, hermanito?" su voz baja pero llena de enojo.

 _Incluso ese par de chiquillos pueden estar presentes…_ pensó mirando a Rin y Kohaku con resentimiento _, ¿ese arrogante inu cree que ellos pueden hacer un mejor trabajo que yo?, lo pensará mejor cuando tengan su merecido._

"¡NO! Pero ella es mi pareja, debería saber lo que sucede" trataba de defenderla "tal vez incluso sea de ayuda" apeló.

"Yo juzgaré cuando sea de ayuda, hasta que no se gane un lugar ahí no permitiré que se meta en mis asuntos, no confió en ella" se encaminó a la salida y antes de salir se volvió a dirigir a ellos "¡muévanse!" Todos reaccionaron y lo siguieron, no esperaban lo que encontraron cuando entraron al despacho.

El centinela abrió la puerta para que Sesshomaru accediera, seguido de todos los demás, el Lord se congeló justo en la entrada cubriendo la vista de los miembros de la manada.

"¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué mierda estás esperando?" reclamó Inuyasha mientras se abría camino pero cualquier palabra quedó en su garganta cuando supo lo que sucedía.

"¡Mis cachorros!" dijo un personaje inesperado jalándolos en su abrazo, un inu de cada lado.

"Chichi-ue" Sesshomaru fue el primero en hablar sin saber exactamente qué hacer con el abrazo de su progenitor, le incomodaban las muestras de cariño y el contacto físico innecesario.

"¡Hijos míos! Han crecido tanto, mírense" los alejó para poder observarlos mejor, luego frunció el rostro en desagrado.

"¿Otou-san… pero cómo?" Inuyasha estaba tan impresionado y emocionalmente contrariado que no había forma de reaccionar. Mientras la manada simplemente miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

"Esta bien, les explicaré a todos más tarde. Le doy la bienvenida a los humanos pero, los necesito a ustedes dos fuera del palacio" comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras los sirvientes lo miraban dos veces antes de reaccionar y echarse al suelo haciendo una reverencia, el inu volteó la mirada hacía sus hijos que aún no se movían, "ahora" ordenó severamente y estos comenzaron a caminar.

"Hn"

"Hai"

Los centinelas abrieron las enormes puertas de la fortaleza y los hermanos fueron guiados hasta el bosque más cercano, cuando Inu Taisho al fin estuvo satisfecho con la distancia se detuvo en el primer claro, giró sobre sus talones y los observó, primero a Inuyasha y luego a Sesshomaru, haciendo gestos y frunciendo el rostro en claro descontento.

Se acercó a uno y lo olfateó, sin palabra alguno hizo lo mismo con el otro y volvió a alejarse para observarlos de nuevo, Inuyasha ya no podía contener más la desesperación y gritó

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VIEJO?!"

El padre suspiró, esto no era con lo que esperaba encontrarse cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida.

Sin esperarlo un puño hizo contacto con el rostro de Inuyasha lanzándolo diez metros contra los árboles hasta chocar contra una roca enorme y quedar recostado en la tierra tratando de entender que mierda estaba pasando.

En cuanto el puño encontró el rostro del hermano menor una patada sorprendió a Sesshomaru en el estómago y luego un puñetazo en el rostro, era mucho más difícil lanzar a este así que dos golpes y mucha más fuerza eran necesarios.

El hermano mayor igualmente desconcertado chocó contra todo a su paso destrozando lo que se encontraba en su camino para ser detenido con un golpe sordo contra el enorme muro de piedra perteneciente al risco que se levantaba sobre su cabeza. Antes de levantarse respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento, estaba furioso pero trató de mantener la calma, después de todo era su padre que acababa de resucitar, aunque eso no alivió su cólera, se levantó con mandívula tensa y garras enterradas en sus palmas.

"Explica tus acciones chichi-ue" ordenó con colmillos elongados y puños apretados. Ambos hermanos acercándose a su progenitor.

"No puedes ordenarme nada cachorro, soy tu padre y yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí" replicó el padre.

Por mucho que lastimara su orgullo eso era cierto pero no se dejaría mancillar por alguien que lo había abandonado hacía tanto tiempo.

"No se quejen hijos, si hubiera sido alguien más ahora mismo estarían al borde de la muerte, agradezcan que fuera yo quien los tenga que disciplinar y no alguien más poderoso" dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta al castillo, eso serviría por ahora, ambos cachorros eran lo suficientemente arrogantes como para tener el orgullo herido al haber recibido un par de golpes y no poder defenderse.

 _Disciplinar…_ pensó Sesshomaru con amargura, él jamás necesitó de esas humillantes acciones, al menos no desde que entró en edad.

"Tendremos una reunión y ahí explicaré todo lo que pueda" prosiguió, caminando firme con el rostro en alto seguido por sus muy enojados hijos, Inuyasha murmurando cosas sobre viejos dementes y padres molestos, mientras Sesshomaru trataba de hacer agujeros en la nuca de su padre con la mirada.

De vuelta en el despacho, Akatsume y Koutetsume se habían unido a los impresionados humanos quienes se encargaron de explicar lo acontecido, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron revelando a Inutaisho todos hicieron reverencias profundas y un caluroso abrazo y palmadas en la espalda de su amigo kitsune.

"¿Pero cómo…?" dijo mirando su antes fallecido amigo

"También me da gusto verte de nuevo Koutetsume, amigo, ahora mismo los pondré al tanto pero hagámoslo con un té, necesitan relajar sus corazones" dijo mirando a la manada que seguía bastante impresionada.

Una vez servido el té Inutaisho comenzó con su relato.

"Comenzaré con algo que sólo mi amigo sabe, hace cientos de años una chiquilla humana me recompensó con un extraño pendiente, esto por haberla salvado, aunque no fue mi intensión. Desde ese momento ambos quedamos unidos por designio de los dioses. Me era imposible tratar de quitarme el objeto ya que un dolor sordo opacaba mis sentido, nada extremo, sólo molesto, después de un tiempo dejé de intentarlo, en realidad nunca me causó problemas y con el tiempo el pendiente formó parte de mi imagen personal.

La pequeña se convirtió en una mujer poderosa, estoy seguro que todos han escuchado de ella, Midoriko, la creadora de la perla de las cuatro almas" suspiró con cansancio y remordimiento "Recibí una profecía, justo como tu Sesshomaru, atándome a ella como su protector para derrotar a Magatsuhi, pero aparentemente alguien allá arriba" refiriéndose a donde habitan los kamis "torció los destinos y ambos tomamos decisiones equivocadas" luego miró a Inuysha con ojos tristes pero el rostro impasible "Conocí a tu madre y me enamoré, cuando Midoriko supo que tendría otro hijo ella tomo la decisión de liberarme como su protector y yo no me negué, le agradecí el haberme liberado y me dirigí con tu madre para vivir feliz a su lado" ahora parecía realmente avergonzado al recordar sus acciones

"En poco tiempo fui herido y morí tratando de salvarlos, dejando a mi familia sin alguien que viera por ustedes, Midoriko falleció poco tiempo después, sin nadie que la ayudara en batalla, de haber estado ahí muchas cosas hubieran sido evitadas, tal vez podría haber mandado a mis generales a sacarlos del catillo en cuanto fue atacado, pero mi mente estaba nublada con el instinto de protegerlos" hizo una pausa mirando el té ya frio entre sus garras, sus palabras llenas de tristeza que hizo retorcer el corazón de algunos pero enojar al de otro.

"Fallé como protector y todos los eventos desafortunados fueron por mi egoísmo. Ahora los kamis me han regresado para recompensar mis fallidas acciones y guiarte a que cumplas con tu deber, Sesshomaru, como protector de la persona que deberá cumplir con la profecía y a todos ustedes, porque ahora son manada"

Hubo un largo silencio, todos asimilando la nueva información. Después de lo que parecieron minutos interminables Inuyasha rompió el silencio.

"¿Pero por qué mierda tenías que golpearnos?"

"Lenguaje hermanito, eres un lord no un salvaje" aunque su hermano jamás había sido alguien de modales, no importaba cuanto se esforzaran en enseñarle las formas propias de su estatus.

"¡Keh!, como sea, responde viejo… por favor" añadió cuando recibió una mirada fulminante de parte del padre.

Lo miró y luego golpeo su nuca con la palma de la mano, "Primero, engañaste a una hermosa joven y te uniste a otra en un lazo incompleto" lo volvió a golpear e Inu sólo emitía un ¡HAY! cada vez.

"La mujer te concedió tu deseo y le pagas rompiéndole el corazón, segundo" subió la voz y otro golpe, "la alejaste y ahora está en algún lugar sola y desprotegida, tercero" subió la voz aún más y un nuevo golpe fue recibido por la nuca de su hijo, en este punto Inu estaba sacando humo, su hermano mayor estaba de lo más entretenido con el regaño "volviste a unirte en un lazo incompleto por medio de un hechizo que sólo es usado para engañar!" terminó casi gritando.

"Y tú" volteó a ver a su hijo mayor "trataste de matar a la pequeña miko" un golpe igual al que le propinó a Inusyaha sólo que Sesshomaru no emitió ni un sonido pero achicaba los ojos con enojo.

"Luego la amedrentaste cuando ya tenía el corazón roto" un nuevo golpe, el inu apretaba los dientes y se tensaba más en su posición de brazos cruzados.

"Finalmente, hiciste que una miko oscura se metiera con la magia del pendiente, aunque Koutetsume te advirtió que no lo hicieras y ahora no podremos localizarla!" casi gritando y un nuevo golpe aún más fuerte. Sesshomaru prometía regresar a su padre al mundo de los muertos en cuanto no tuviera testigos.

"Dejen de mirarme así ustedes dos, si hubiera bajado el dios guardián del Oeste ya los habría matado y vuelto a la vida sólo para volver a matarlos"

Alguien aclaró su garganta y todos voltearon a verlo, interrumpiendo un momento muy tenso, "Disculpe mi Lord, mi nombre es Miroku, un humilde monje miembro de la manada de Sesshomaru-sama, ¿podría hacerle un par de preguntas?"

"Adelante monje" aceptó Inutaisho

"¿Quiere decir que la persona que debe cumplir con la profecía es Kagome-sama?, ¿nuestra Kagome?"

"Así es, cuando yo le fallé a Midoriko ella no pudo cumplir con la profecía que le había sido encomendada y esta tarea le fue pasada a la pequeña miko, pero no fue posible entregar la profecía que ligaba al protector y la protegida por lo que las cosas se salieron de control, por fortuna ella fue capaz de cumplirla, con la ayuda de todos ustedes, pero ahora la profecía que estaba destinada a cumplir ha sido entregada y es imperativo que lo encontremos y se ponga en marcha algún plan para encontrarla"

"¿Pero cómo puede estar seguro de que es nuestra Kagome quien tiene que cumplir con la profecía?, la pobre ya ha sufrido mucho, debería poder vivir tranquila después de todo" fue Sango la que hablo, preocupada por el nuevo peso que su hermana tendría que cargar.

"Sesshomaru, recita la profecía" en realidad Sesshomaru no estaba del todo convencido de que la miko fuera la mujer de la que se hablaba en el papiro, pero de alguna forma tendría que asegurarse así que recitó y observó.

Cuando hubo terminado los cuatro, Miroku, Sango, Kaede e Inuyasha se voltearon a ver tratando de confirmar silenciosamente que efectivamente se trataba de ella.

"¿Y bien?, ¿creen que es ella?" cuestionó Inutaisho, los cuatro asintieron, no había duda, tenía que ser ella.

"¿Cómo es que ellos pueden estar convencidos cuando este Sesshomaru no puede asegurarlo?"

Todos permanecieron callados, no sabían exactamente qué decir y qué omitir pero fue de nuevo Miroku quien habló cuidando sus palabras.

"Nuestra querida Kagome-sama es la única que conocemos que cumple con todas las características" esperaba que eso satisficiera la curiosidad del lord pero estaba casi seguro de que no sería así.

"Explícate" ordenó, pero Miroku primero miró a todos sus amigos y a Inutaisho, quien asintió. Sesshomaru gruñó impacientemente, la única aprobación que debería buscar era la suya, el pobre houshi tragó con dificultad y respondió.

"Kagome fue traída a este tiempo por medio del pozo devorador de huesos por una ciempiés, cortó la piel de nuestra miko para extraer la perla que se alojaba en su cuerpo, aparentemente ella nació con la perla dentro de sí, luego Kagome rompió la perla por error y los fragmentos se dispersaron, lo demás ya lo conoce y sobre las cualidades, bueno, ella es así, es la persona más pura que conocemos, no lastimaría ni a una mosca pero defendería a cualquiera sin si quiera conocerlo" finalizó con una sonrisa, en verdad su amiga era increíble, ni siquiera él, un monje, podría decir que hiciera tales sacrificios por alguien a quien no conociera.

"Es por eso que siempre traía objetos extraños he indecente vestimenta" susurró Sesshomaru para sí pero su voz fue capturada por los youkai presentes, "¿Cuántos años viaja?" preguntó el inu.

"Quinientos, ella nació quinientos años en el futuro" respondió Inuyasha sombríamente "ella me dijo que en el futuro no había youkai y yo mismo he podido viajar a su tiempo" dijo casi orgullosamente, era lo que sólo podían compartir ellos dos, nadie más podía viajar con ella y eso de alguna forma reafirmaba su idea de que le pertenecía, luego de su divagación continúo, "no pude sentir a ninguno, o están ocultos demasiado bien o no hay ninguno"

Su hermano lo miró en reproche, ya lo había cuestionado sobre la miko y había omitido ese gran detalle, se encargaría de darle su merecido a él también.

"¿Así que debemos buscar a la Miko de la Shikon no Tama? No debería ser tan difícil, después de todo es famosa" era la voz de Akatsume, quien habló por primera vez.

"Ha pasado más de un año y no hemos podido encontrarla" fue el turno de Sango, ahora estaba ás preocupada por su hermana adoptiva.

"Bueno pues a partir de ahora estableceremos grupos de búsqueda y nosotros mismo trataremos de rastrearla, no podemos permitir que nada malo le suceda o como lo dice la profecía, todos moriremos" miró a su hijo seriamente "Sesshomaru, esta es tu responsabilidad, eres el guardián de la miko y debes asegurarte de que ella sobreviva y sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que viene"

"Hn" respondió estoicamente pero por dentro suspiraba mentalmente, todo era culpa de esa insufrible criatura que lo había atado con ese maldito objeto.

"Por mucho que me moleste creo que debemos llamar al apestoso de Kouga, él o Ayame pueden saber algo de ella y será más fácil localizarlos con ayuda de su manada"

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar _bien_ sobre alguien que no era de su agrado, pero que además era su _antiguo_ rival de amores.

"Bien, está decidido, a partir de mañana todos la buscares y pondremos grupos de rastreo para que sea lo más rápido posible" Hablo entusiasta Inutaisho pero Sesshomaru no estaba del todo contento.

 _Ahora usurpará mi puesto como regente de las tierras, dictando órdenes y dirigiendo como si jamás se hubiera ido, como si jamás abandonado sus deberes_. Pensó amargamente Sesshomaru, jamás lo permitiría, estas eran sus tierras y era su palabra la que debía ser Ley, no la de él.

Pero era más fuerte otro pensamiento, uno que no lo dejaría dormir por varias noches.

No hay youkai en el futuro.. no existiremos.. yo moriré y Rin..?, ¿qué pasará con mi pequeña?, si yo fallezco ningún miembro de la manada sobrevivirá más de un año después de mi partida… Este Sesshomaru, el más fuerte de todos los youkai…

Su poco sueño estuvo plagado de guerras pasadas y nuevas imágenes de muerte y devastación, borrosas pero de alguna forma reales en sueños.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha sólo podía sonreír, por fin tendría una excusa para buscar a Kagome sin que Kikyo se enojara, después de todo se trataba de algo importante, era una orden de los kamis, soltó una risa silenciosa.

Esta noche dormiría en un árbol mientras llenaba su mente de lo que haría cuando la encontrara, la mantendría con él, seguro que ella estaría feliz de volver a estar con él, tal vez podría mantenerla en alguna parte del castillo donde tuvieran privacidad suficiente para que Kikyo no se enojara después de todo tener concubinas no era algo malo en la sociedad youkai, algunos no lo hacían porque sus parejas estaban en desacuerdo pero la mayoría tomaba una o dos mujeres como compañía, diablos, hasta su viejo había tomado una segunda compañera, nadie podría culparlo por seguir el ejemplo de su padre.

N.A.: Soy malísima con los poemas (si es que se le puede llamar así al intento) tardé mucho en poder estar "conforme", así que decidí que la profecía simplemente sería… romántica jaja, espero no haber decepcionado a la audiencia, el siguiente capítulo (12 xq subo simultaneo el 11) lo subiré el día domingo.

**Algo malévolo o romántico, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra será bienvenido, todos sus comentarios son enormemente agradecidos y espero poder leer más***

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Despedida

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, el sexy Sessho, en esta historia es creación mía ;)

Capítulo 11: Despedida

Habían pasado casi dos meses en llegar a la montaña en tierras neutrales, era la frontera entre el Oeste y el norte, y no podían esperar a encontrarse con los kitsune del templo.

El viaje había sido lago, casi dos meses caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Se habían detenido en las villas vecinas recolectando dinero por sus servicios. No estaban orgullosos pero recibir dinero por derrotar algún youkai menor pero al menos podían ahorrar, la villa les proporcionaba comida, provisiones y alojamiento por un par de días.

Shippo debía que transformarse en algún humano para poder pasar desapercibido, la gente aún encontraba amenazante la presencia de cualquier youkai, pequeño o no, eran clasificados como un peligro, afortunadamente su hijo ya era capaz de esconder esa esponjada cola con cada truco.

Con el pasar de aldeas Kagome entendió que era mejor usar el atuendo de miko, muy a su pesar, ya que sus ropas eran demasiado llamativas y la gente no dejaba de asociarla con la poderosa miko Kikyo, protectora de la perla… _¿acaso no sabían que la nueva protectora era ella? Ka-go-me, una mujer completamente diferente a su predecesora?._

 _Aghhh, no, nadie entiende lo que se siente ser siempre comparada con la gran Kikyo.. siempre a la sombra, siembre opacada y siempre rechazada por el hombre/youkai al que siempre has amado…_

Definitivamente era un caso raro, en este tiempo y en el siguiente.

Después comenzaron a atacarlos, algunos youkai menores que pensaban que aún mantenía la joya consigo… los rumores se expandían al ver a la miko guardiana de la joya o viajera de ropas extrañas que protegía a los indefensos.

Así que tomó la decisión, jamás volvería a ser confundida con su predecesora.

Cambió sus ropas por algo discreto, un simple kimono azul, por ahora sería suficiente, gracias a un aldeano que le regaló una daga, que siempre era necesaria para la caza o la recolección, partió su cabello en dos y lo cortó lo mejor que pudo en forma de V, dejando su copete algo más largo de lo normal. Después ató su largo y negro cabello en un moño alto y cubrió su mochila con un pedazo de tela, después pensó en cambiar su nombre, Kagome, era demasiado inusual, así que lo cambió a Hinode, aportación de su adorable Shippo quien siempre le decía que su sonrisa era como el amanecer, cálido y reconfortante, tal como una madre debía ser.

Después de días de haber llegado a las entrañas de la montaña estaban desesperados, no podían encontrar la guarida de los kitsune plateados y no sabían que más hacer, habían tratado de rastrearlos de todas las formas posibles pero nada parecía dar frutos.

Finalmente, una tarde de la recién llegada primavera, en la que habían pasado todo el día buscando sin éxito, vieron a un pequeño zorro gris con un balde de agua en el hocico que desaparecía entre una ligera niebla, algo extraño sin duda, así que ambos lo siguieron para estrellarse contra una barrera, intentaron varias veces cruzarla pero mientras más insistían más se lastimaban, especialmente Kagome que sentía electrocutarse cada vez que se acercaba debido a sus poderes de purificación, después de todo se trataba de kitsune, pero no podía evitarlo, a veces sus poderes surgían por instinto y se interponían entre el youki y ella.

Después de una hora finalmente salió un anciano kitsune de larga barba, bigotes y cabello largos, ataviado con un kimono y hakamas sueltos de color celeste ayudándose con un bastón.

"¿Qué desean un kitsune rojo y una humana miko en un lugar como este?" preguntó con voz rasposa y profunda.

Ambos hicieron reverencias profundas mostrando respeto al seguramente milenario youkai "Mi nombre es Shippo y ella es mi madre Kagome" habló el pequeño sin levantarse, claro, sin notar la sorpresa en los ojos de su interrogador "venimos de muy lejos para pedirle honorable señor que me tome como estudiante en su templo"

"No aceptamos estudiantes ni acogemos humanos, ¡váyanse!" dijo mirándolos duramente.

"Por favor" intervino Kagome, "no tiene que acogerme, yo puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta pero él" mirando a su hijo con ojos llenos de amor "él es un buen kitsune y quiere convertirse en un gran youkai que proteja a los que necesiten ayuda, onegai, acepte a Shippo bajo su tutela"

"No deberías pedir algo que no entiendes humana, los youkai tenemos bestias internas que emergen cuando son amenazados, ¿quieres que este kitsune aprenda sobre su herencia youkai?, ¿por qué?"

Se levantó hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas en seiza "bueno, él es un youkai, es su naturaleza, yo no puedo enseñarle eso y estoy segura de que su padre y su madre kitsune estarán muy orgullosos de que él crezca fuerte y valiente" dijo con el dedo en la barbilla y una sonrisa amable. "Además si Shippo tiene una bestia como Sesshomaru entonces creo que es mejor que aprenda sobre ella y emerja cuando sea necesario"

"¿Has visto la bestia de Sesshomaru, el Lord del Oeste?" preguntó intrigado.

"Aja, él nos ayudó muchas veces"

Ante esto el kitsuno la examinó más detenidamente, el Lord era conocido por ser un youkai despiadado que odia a los humanos.

"Tu eres una miko, deberías estar cazándonos no criando a un cachorro youkai" si la mujer mentía él se aseguraría de descubrirlo.

"Conozco muchos youkai buenos y muchos malos, pero también hay humanos buenos y malos, no importa la raza, pero si Shippo aprende a ser un kitsune honorable entonces sabrá la diferencia y no tendrá prejuicios contra ninguna raza"

El viejo se acercó y los examinó por unos momentos más, la mujer no mentía "no puedo dejarte entrar miko Kagome, pero el cachorro puede entrar, está prohibido hablar sobre este lugar o ambos serán castigados severamente"

Ambos asintieron con una enorme sonrisa, lo habían logrado.

"La vida aquí no será fácil, tú cachorro, deberás trabajar duro y demostrar que eres digno si quieres aprender algo y tú, deberás arreglártelas sola y vivir en tierras peligrosas"

"No les daré ningún problema, se lo aseguro" dijo Kagome feliz.

"Entonces comencemos, Shippo, vendrás conmigo ahora, miko, hay una cabaña abandonada a unas horas hacia el este, ahí podrás resguardarte" giró y dio la media vuelta pero se detuve unos pasos más adelante dándoles tiempo para despedirse, no se verían en un tiempo.

"Se bueno Shippo, aprende mucho y ven a visitarme cuando puedas, te estaré esperando" lo abrazó Kagome con fuerza mientras sostenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Okaa-san, ten cuidado, siempre pensaré en ti y te iré a visitar, lo prometo" dijo su hijo regresando el abrazo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

"Te quiero mucho" ambos se dijeron una y otra vez hasta que fue el momento de irse. Kagome no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada viendo a la nada con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, estaba sola, completamente sola, pero esperaría el regreso de su pequeño, finalmente limpió su rostro, dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la cabaña.

 _Seré valiente_ se decía así misma mientras se adentraba en lo desconocido.

Pasó un mes y la primavera asomaba, no había tenido ningún problema con youkai salvajes y por ello estaba agradecida con todos los kamis, aunque siempre cargaba con ella el arco y flechas, se había asegurado de colocar la mejor barrera que sus poderes y experiencia le permitieron y dentro de la barrera practicaba lo que leía en los libros de su tiempo y lo que había aprendido de su instructura, la miko anciana, los movimientos que le había enseñado su hijo y leía los pergaminos sobre técnicas de curación y hierbas que Kaede había dejado en su choza.

Jamás salía sin antes ocultar su presencia y se mantenía en absoluto silencio cuando sentía algún aura extraña en los alrededores, no preocuparía a Shippo si por descuidada llegaba a lastimarse aunque a veces no podía evitar resbalarse o tropezar, después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo algo torpe.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasó y pronto el segundo mes llegó, se dirigía a recolectar agua cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente de entre los arbustos, se acercó poco a poco y los quejidos se escuchaban más fuertes conforme se aproximaba, hizo los arbustos a un lado y asomó sólo lo suficiente para poder ver, ahí en la tierra se encontraba una neko youkai mayor con grandes heridas en la espalda, cubierta de lodo y hojas.

Tocó su hombro con gentileza pero la mujer sólo se quejó en su inconciencia.

Kagome rápidamente improvisó una camilla con su ropa y algunas ramas, la tomó en sus brazos para poder depositarla sobre la tela y la arrastró lo más delicadamente que pudo hacia su cabaña.

El calor dentro de su choza era reconfortante, aún cuando ya era primera el clima en la montaña siempre era húmedo y a veces un poco frío, colocó a la herida sobre un futón, y la desvistió de sus desgarradas ropas, que parecían extranjeras, casi occidentales para el conocimiento de la miko pero era mejor inspeccionar sus heridas y no su vestimenta.

Acercó un balde con agua tibia y un pedazo de tela limpio para lavar y examinar. Cuando terminó pudo notar heridas como quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo, además de cortes y rasgaduras de algo parecido a garras que marcaban la impecable piel de la mujer. El rostro de la neko youkai se contraía por el dolor y aparentemente fiebre comenzaba a surgir así que comenzó a mezclar y moler los ingredientes que bajarían su fiebre, además de una pasta que serviría como antibiótico y ayudaría a sanar más rápidamente sus heridas, con suerte servirían, no estaba segura ya que jamás había probado esto con youkais ya que ellos no suelen enfermar y sus heridas sanan rápido.

Desvió su mirada del trabajo con las hierbas para ver esas extrañas quemaduras, algo no estaba bien, podía sentir el residuo de un aura anormal en la mujer, había algo familiar y a la vez desconocido.

Agitó la cabeza, debía estar volviéndose loca después de no ver a Shippo por tanto tiempo y estar completamente sola.

Volvió con las medicinas listas, primero hizo a la mujer beber el líquido para bajar la fiebre y colocó un paño húmedo en su frente para después trabajar en curar y vendar las demás heridas, mientras hacía eso la observó detenidamente.

Su rostro se mantenía en una expresión seria y rasgado hacia atrás, parecía un gato egipcio, con pelaje cortó alrededor del rostro, cabello suave e increíblemente negro atado en una coleta alta, estaba segura de que tenía ya varios siglos de vida por el rastro de pelaje blancuzco en algunas zonas, había algo exótico y diferente en ella, sin duda era hermosa, decir que un youkai es hermoso era prácticamente redundante, por supuesto que había sus excepciones pero en general todos parecían caídos del cielo, la imagen de un inu de cabello plateado y ojos dorados saltó en su mente.

Decidió hacer a un lado su observación para atender sus heridas, era extraño que una youkia no fuera capaz de curar quemaduras y cortes pero ¿quién era ella para evaluar el proceso de curación de cada raza youkai?, simplemente curaría, vendaría y alimentaría a la mujer, esperando no recibir la ira de alguien que odiara a los humanos una vez que despertara.

Dos días pasaron y la neko seguía inconsciente, podía sentir las fluctuaciones en su youki, probablemente usaba demasiada energía tratando de sanar y por ello aún no despertaba, se aseguraba de darle de beber caldos y agua para ayudarla, no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que eso, además de limpiar su cuerpo y atender sus heridas, desafortunadamente aún no era capaz de dominar sus poderes para sanar, podría terminar purificando a su paciente por error así que se apegó a lo que sabía.

"¡Okaa-san!" Un Shippo un poco más alto entró bruscamente dentro de la cabaña y saltó a los brazos de su figura materna, no era extraño que él pudiera pasar la barrera, ya era costumbre que Kagome la diseñara de tal forma que él pudiera pasar sin problemas, estaba tan contento que ni siquiera notó a la youkai acostada.

"¡Shipp!" respondió ella regresando el abrazo "no sabía cuándo te dejarían salir, estoy tan feliz de verte, mírate como has crecido" habló casi sin respirar y luchando un poco por sostener su peso, en verdad había crecido.

"Pero ¿qué te dan de comer?, pesas una tonelada" dijo juguetonamente Kagome haciendo bufidos y sacando la lengua como si cargara una roca.

"Mamá" reprochó su hijo para luego reir a carcajadas por las ridículas caras que hacía.

"Cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento" ambos se sentaron en cojines para tomar el té en la mesa baja.

"Bueno, primero, ahí hay muchos kitsune, todos plateados pero la mayoría son viejos y algunos algo amargados, al principio no querían ni hablar conmigo" dijo con el labio inferior salido como un niño pequeño.

"Todos son muy fuertes y hábiles, me pidieron enseñarles lo que podía hacer y me interrogaron sobre quien me había entrenado, cuando les dije que fue Koetetsunme-sama estuvieron más dispuestos a entrenarme, sólo he mejorado un poco, primero debo dominar lo que ya había comenzado en la villa y después me enseñarán más cosas" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

"Espero que me puedas mostrar cómo has mejorado" después un pensamiento amargo pasó por su mente, bajó la vista no muy segura de querer saber qué respondería su pequeño "¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"

Él por supuesto que entendió lo que realmente quería saber su madre y estaba triste de no poder pasar más tiempo con ella "Una semana, después me iré por dos meses más" tomó sus manos dulcemente "pero regresaré cada dos meses, lo prometo" apretó cariñosamente.

Kagome levantó la mirada y sonrió, al menos ahora sabía cuando esperarlo.

Shippo notó algo moviéndose por detrás del hombre de la mujer frente a él "Okaa, ¿qué es eso?" apuntó con el dedo.

Kagome volteó y sonrió, "Oh, eso, es una neko youkai que encontré en el bosque, estaba herida y la traje aquí pero no ha despertado aún"

"¿Pero por qué acoges lo que sea que cruce tu camino, podría ser peligrosa" regañó a su madre, en verdad a veces esa mujer era demasiado compasiva.

Kagome se sonrojó "no lo pensé, jeje" se rascó la nuca.

"Si despierta en los próximos días al menos yo estaré aquí para defenderte" dijo confiado el kitsune, la miko sonrió orgullosa del joven youkai en el que se estaba convirtiendo el pelirrojo.

El primer día sólo conversaron y se acurrucaron juntos, se habían extrañado demasiado, después de todo Shippo seguía siendo un niño en términos youkai, el segundo día juntos recolectaron lo necesario para varios días y prepararon los alimentos. Después el joven sacó sus preciados crayones y libreta para dibujar, hacía tanto que no los usaba que se sentía inquieto, en el templo no le era posible hacer eso, a veces estaba demasiado cansado o muy ocupado para seguir con el hobby que llenaba sus esperanzas, dibujaba lo que su madre le contaba del futuro, a veces trataba de hacer retratos pero aún no era lo suficientemente bueno, aun así lo disfrutaba inmensamente.

El tercer día Kagome le comenzó a enseñar un juego particularmente difícil, ajedrez, un juego de estrategia entretenido y bastante largo, tardaron casi cuatro horas en poder terminar cuando Kagome al fin hizo jake mate.

Así pasaron sus días, demasiado pronto para el gusto de ambos, el día siguiente sería el último y sólo querían estar pegados, acurrucados y calientitos mientras Kagome acariciaba su cabeza recorriendo sus cabellos ya más largos, era lo más reconfortante para los dos.

Estaban por tomar una siesta cuando la mujer supuestamente inconsciente se levantó de un golpe quedando sentada, madre e hijo saltaron y por poco se les sale el corazón del susto.

"E.. E.. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la miko" pálida por la acción inesperada.

La neko youkai volteó a verlos con aquellos ojos amarillos y enormes, daba miedo.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó secamente la recién _resucitada_.

"No lo sé, te encontré inconsciente y te traje a mi casa, ¿estás bien?" volvió a preguntar la miko, ahora Shippo se había movido frente a su madre, cuadrando la espalda y sacando el pecho protectoramente. Kagome tuvo asomar su cabeza debajo de los brazos extendidos de Shippo, él se había parado frente a ella y esta seguía hincada en el futón.

"Estoy… creo que sí, no estoy segura" se inspeccionó pasando sus manos por las heridas que podía recordar le habían sido infligidas para después voltear a ver a la miko "¿Tú me ayudaste?" su tono era casi acusatorio.

"Así es, llevabas mucho tiempo dormida, las heridas que tenías eran demasiado raras para mis conocimientos, pero hice lo que pude" dijo Kagome con aquella sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Aquella sonrisa lograba transmitir alguna especia de tranquilidad, no era sólo la acción, el aura de la miko parecía invadir la suya equilibrándola y relajarla, era atrayente y esto mismo la hizo subir su guardia, podría tratarse de algún hechizo diseñado para confiar y engañar… pero la pureza de la misma casi la hacía sonreir… confundida agitó su cabeza y la miró, esa sonrisa era tan invitante que sólo pudo sonreír de vuelta y contar lo sucedido.

"Estuve mucho tiempo viajando, conociendo el mundo, sabes, Japón no es el único lugar en la tierra" dijo sonriendo del lado y guiñando, Kagome y Shippo sólo giraron los ojos, ellos ya sabían eso pero la dejaron ser, "me despedí de mis nakama en esta montaña, prometiendo volver en un siglo, una vez que viéramos el mundo por nosotros mismo" ahora era melancolía lo que delataban sus palabras.

"cuando llegué fui atacada por los salvajes, tenían objetos que jamás he vito en ningún lugar que he visitado, parecían simples adornos, algunos vestían brazaletes, alguna clase de obi o báculos y otras cosas que no supe reconocer" los miró con ojos dilatados por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, tenía miedo, ella podía ser dura pero el hecho de saber que estaba a punto de morir era aterrador. "pensé que moriría quemada, no había flamas pero sentía como si me quemara, era alguna especia de youki que purificaba" negó con la cabeza "no tiene sentido, eso no es posible, pero eso sentí, eso es todo lo que recuerdo" terminó con un suspiro.

"Bueno, no sabemos qué tipo de poder podría ser pero aquí estás segura, mi hijo y yo hemos pasado dos meses sin problemas y estoy segura de que tu y yo podremos arreglarnolas solas"

La neko frunció las cejas "¿el kitsune se irá?" para luego agitar furiosamente la cabeza y preguntó algo completamente diferente "¿Tu hijo?" eso era demasiado extraño, una humana, una miko humana con un hijo youkai… este era un año lleno de nuevas sorpresas y misterios.

La humana rio sonoramente "Lo siento, soy Kagome y este es mi hijo adoptivo, Shippo, mucho gusto" bajaron la cabeza levemente en reconocimiento a su mayor.

"Soy Kuronee, es el nombre que me dieron cuando dejé el clan neko, mi nombre anterior no importa, fue hace siglos, pero jamás lastimaría a quien me ha salvado, arigato Kagome, Shippo" bajó la cabeza en agradecimiento por haber salvado su vida.

"Supongo que no odias a los humanos" dijo una incómoda Kagome.

Kuronee negó "Iie, entiendo que todos los seres tenemos cierta naturaleza, pero eso no nos hace buenos o malos, como sea, mi clan trató de asesinarme y decidí que era mejor conocer antes de juzgar, he conocido muchos humanos encantadores, tú pareces encantadora" dirigió una mirada juguetona, demasiado juguetona para el gusto de la miko.

"Será mejor que te levantes y comas algo, después báñate" intervino Shippo arrugando la nariz no gustándole el hilo de la conversación.

"Tienes razón pequeño kitsune, dime ¿entrenas con los viejos plateados?"

"He.. yo. No.. mmm. No sé de qué hablas" tartamudeó el joven

"No te preocupes, conozco a esos viejos arrogantes y pretenciosos, no diré nada a nadie, pero debes prepararte, lo que te espera te dejará casi muerto" Ahora era una sonrisa casi maligna, Kagome ahora entendía la relación egipcia de la muerte con los gatos, era demasiado siniestra para su gusto.

La miko preparaba los alimentos mientras Shippo y Kuronee hablaban, sólo kami podía adivinar de qué podían estar platicando.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, era refrescante tener a alguien más después de tanto tiempo de tratar con sensei estrictos o de soledad absoluta.

El tercio disfrutó de las frutas de temporada junto con un guiso de jabalí y arroz, acompañado de té, platicaron amenamente hasta la hora de dormir.

Kagome estaba tan triste que no logró cerrar los ojos, su pequeño se marcharía una vez más y no lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de dos meses, tal vez más. Por su parte Shippo no estaba mejor. La neko sólo observaba la interacción, aún escéptica a la relación madre/hijo miko/youkai, era lo más extraño que jamás había visto y ella había presenciado bastantes cosas extrañas.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedir a su pequeño Shippo era casi la puesta de sol, la miko vio como la imagen del ser que más amaba en el mundo se desvanecía.

Un pensamiento desconcertante atacó su mente _, ¿habrá alguien a quien ame como a Inuyasha?, ¿tendré hijos algún día?, ¿habrá alguien que me ame como mujer?_ , suspiró profundamente, era incierto, ya había pasado la edad de mujer elegible en matrimonio en estándares humanos para la época.

Tal vez en mi siguiente vida..

Solo podía imaginar la decepción de su madre al no poder celebrar la boda de su única hija, al no conocer a su nieto, al saber que su centrada hija jamás llevaría a un hombre a casa para que ella lo conociera y que su abuelo y hermano aprobaran.

Suspiró pesadamente, esta era la vida que ella misma había elegido, fue ella quien se aferró a un amor no correspondido, sabía que Inuyasha se escaba con Kikyo, sabía que él la veía como una imagen de la mujer que había perdido, era su culpa y sólo suya el haber dependido y haberse alimentado de un amor que jamás fue dirigido a ella, era su culpa y de nadie más…

"¿Te gustaría ver cómo puedo curarme? Casi saltó ante la extraña voz, estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que una presencia extra era demasiado extraña.

"Me encantaría" respondió la sorprendida miko cuando recobró la conciencia

"Tal vez sea mejor que te enseñe como mejorar las habilidades que ya posees" había un brillo divertido, casi burlón, en los ojos de la neko.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, tenerla de invitada sería interesante.

"Tengo que seguir" dijo seria y tristemente.

"Pero aún falta mucho, yo no puedo con todo" replicó al punto de las lágrimas.

"Debo buscar a los míos, hay promesas que debo cumplir, pero" tomo sus manos apretando afectuosamente "si me necesitas, llámame, tu sabes cómo" guiñó un ojo.

"Mmmm, está bien" bajó la cabeza ocultando el dolor en su rostro y pecho "promete que te cuidarás"

"Los haré" tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó, odiaba las despedidas.

Tensó cada músculo en su cuerpo, no había hecho ni un solo ruido en su búsqueda, ahí, en el pequeño claro había dos conejos, el más grande serviría mejor para sus propósitos.

Con un fluido movimiento atravesó a su presa mientras la otra corría, ahora esperaría para comerlo, destazar era algo que aún no podía obligarse a hacer.

Cuando estuvo de regreso con su presa pudo ver un pequeño grupo riendo y pateando algo en el nevado suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en horror, era él… ni siquiera lo pensó, saltó de su escondite soltando lo que fuera que tuviera en sus manos para tomar sus armas, una furia desconocida recorrió su cuerpo y arrasó con los agresores, era casi como una posesión, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a sus seres amados, uno logró escapar pero no importaba, el ser casi enterrado en la nieve era lo que robaba toda su atención.

Una vez recobrada la conciencia corrió al lado del ser de su afecto, lo levantó lo mejor que pudo y lo resguardó en el refugio que compartían.

Abrió sus ropas y curó lo que pudo pero no parecía suficiente, lo estaba perdiendo, podía sentir su pulso disminuir y su aura desvanecerse.

No, por favor, tu no, regresa, regresa… repetía una y otra vez, se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, golpeando su pecho tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Una y otra vez trató, pero su corazón ya no bombeaba, rezó mientras golpeaba con sus manos llenas de todo el poder que poseía, debía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, no podía perderlo, no a él.

Gritó una y otra vez derramando lágrimas llenas de desesperación.

"¡SHIPPO VUELVE!"

En un último intento descargó toda la energía que le quedaba, la habitación brilló con un halo casi dorado con tintes rosados, pero nada parecía funcionar mientras las lágrimas y gritos de desesperación llenaban la montaña.

N.A.**Snif snif… alguien se ha ido… :(**


	12. En el crudo invierno

Estoy editando mis errores sobre la historia, diferenciando las líneas de tiempo o de relato por personaje, me han hecho notar que se confunde y les agradezco que me avisen, actualizaré para el sábado con sorpresas YEY! y arreglaré los errores, es mi primer fic así que me esforzaré extra.

Lamento haber matado a Shippo, hay una buena razón para ello, mientras tanto…

Gracias por sus comentarios, me emociona leerlos, si eres lector/lectora espero me dejes un review para mejorar.

Por cierto, la imagen de Shippo es la del link, me inspiró mucho y no podría haberlo imaginado mejor, fue agregada por Leyla Liddell .

Y encuentran la maravillosa imagen en pin/528187862518742923/

No tomo crédito por esta imagen, pero para efectos de la historia he agregado un par de imaginativos detalles.

Dark Side of Everyone: Capisci jeje, ojala no te decepcione.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago sufrir a los personajes.

Capítulo 12: En el crudo invierno.

Kuronee corría lo más rápido que podía, no había querido marcharse así, ella planeaba irse sin alertar a nadie mientras Shippo se encontraba en el templo y Kagome salía a cazar pero la siempre distraída miko había olvidado armarse correctamente antes de salir, ahora que estaba un poco mejor entrenada debía siempre llevar consigo todas sus armas pero por supuesto eso era demasiado pedir y la mujer que rápidamente se había convertido en una especie de hermana pequeña, ella había dejado la katana corta a la que aún no se acostumbraba a llevar. Kagome regreso y la encontró a punto de partir, no tuvo más remedio que decirle que era hora de irse y seguir su camino pero no daría mayores explicaciones aun cuando vio aquellos ojos amatista vidriosos por las lágrimas casi dejó escapar sus razones para irse.

La neko youkai sabía que sería más difícil de ser rastreada durante la nevada, no quería que la capturaran y la torturaran por no haber cumplido con su misión.

Si, les había dicho a Kagome y a Shippo que había dejado a su clan porque habían tratado de matarla y era cierto, pero lo que no les había mencionado era que al igual que muchos otros youkai, hanyous y humanos que habían sido echados, ridiculizados o torturados por haber nacido en una sociedad donde eran usados para que sus familias ganaran prestigio frente a los lores, cuando terminaban con ellos o fallaban los olvidaban y abandonaban a su suerte así que la gran mayoría se había unido a un grupo que llevaba siglos planeando tomar por la fuerza su derecho de ser reconocidos como miembros valiosos de cada sociedad, algo bastante agresivo pero todos se sentían terriblemente enojados por las circunstancias y querían enseñarles una lección a los _privilegiados_.

Muy tarde unos cuantos se dieron cuenta de que todo era una mentira, el youkai que los dirigía tenía otros planes y comenzó a matar aquellos que se oponían a su idea de hacer justicia en donde él era el juez y el verdugo sobre quien merecía llegar a la cima junto a él, para este individuo ellos no eran sus aliados, si no piezas de las que dispones, si algunas se perdían simplemente eran reemplazadas, después de todo había miles de ellos.

Los pocos que lograron escapar habían salido del país pero, como el grupo de Kuronee, había acordaron reencontrarse y seguir con sus vidas, lo que no sabían era que ahora los llamados salvajes recorrían las tierras asesinando poco a poco, debilitando al enemigo lentamente hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Tampoco sabía que ahora tenían artefactos que podían herir mortalmente a los youkai más fuertes, incluso los humanos sin poderes espirituales podían hacer uso de estos infernales adornos y asesinar a cualquier miembro de todas las razas.

Ella fue capturada y le fue encomendada una misión con la que su vida sería perdonada y no habría castigo que infligir, su tarea, encontrar y vigilar a una mujer que se escondía en algún lugar de la frontera, aparentemente la humana era buscada por ambos bandos y era pieza importante en el desenlace, cuando fuera el momento debía de llevarla al escondite donde sería la herramienta perfecta para garantizar el éxito. Cuando se negó y tratado de escapar la atacaron, dejada por muerta en la nieve, jamás pensó que la mujer a la que buscaban era esa diminuta e ingenua miko que jamás lastimaría a una mosca.

Su corazón se ablandó en la presencia de Kagome y se decidió a entrenarla, hacerla capaz de protegerse a sí misma.

Desafortunadamente todo ese tiempo fue vigilada, un día un enorme youkai la acorraló.

"Kuronee, que alegría volver a verte" la voz gutural, casi como un gruñido de un enorme kuma youkai la sorprendió, gracias a la nieve no había podido olfatearlo y este youkai en especial era terriblemente peligroso por su habilidad de pasar casi inadvertido y destrozar a sus víctimas con un solo movimiento de muñeca.

"Toru.." susurró con la boca seca y las pupilas dilatadas reflejando su miedo, ella no era temerosa pero este era un youkai que jamás habría querido tener enfrente, sus ojos eran casi negros, el cabello café alborotado sobresalía en los más alto de su cabeza y a los lados de su cuello haciéndolo parecer una melena, sus hombros anchos y cuerpo tremendamente muscular competía con su impresionante altura, más de dos metros sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo cubierto de pelaje lo hacía ver animalesco, salvaje.

La fémina se movió con toda la rapidez que poseía, extendió sus garras mientras se hincó atacando sus piernas y rasgando profundamente la piel expuesta, sostuvo su peso en una palma girando sobre el suelo para patear la parte detrás de las rodillas en un intento de hacerlo caer y huir pero el youkai sólo se tambaleó un poco, su agachó y tomó su cabeza con una sola mano, apretando poco a poco.

Kuronee enterró ambas garras en el antebrazo y pateó su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de liberarse pero la presión en su cabeza se hacía insoportable.

Toru sentía cada golpe pero era tremendamente resistente, no perdería contra una insignificante neko.

"¿Has terminado?" rio burlonamente, la lanzó contra un árbol y siguió riendo.

"Has hecho un buen trabajo, la necesitamos dócil y cooperativa, debe confiar en nosotros" dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes.

La espalda de Kuronee chocó contra un tronco golpeando su cabeza, la enorme mano de Toru apresó su cuello, se sentía diminuta ante el imponente oso youkai.

Toru se acercó a su cuello y olfateó fuertemente, el oso no tenía el mejor olfato así que debía esforzarse por percibir el aroma de sus víctimas, el miedo y la sangre era lo que más lo atraía, el dulce aroma del líquido derramándose mandaba escalofríos por su espalda.

"En un mes deberás llevarla a la guarida, Yoshida-sama quiere comenzar a.. moldearla" susurró y olfateó de nuevo para después hacerla caer, dejando a Kuronee con rodillas tambaleantes y pesar en el corazón mientras el oso se alejaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este día se cumplía un mes, había tomado ropa de Kagome y vestido en ellas, le quedaban chicas pero frotaría una de sus prendas en los árboles y con esto desviaría parte de su aroma mientras los rastreadores la seguían. Kagome estaría bien si hacía lo que Shippo le había enseñado, era un truco bastante efectivo y nadie la detectaría mientras Kuronee corría, cuando tuviera la oportunidad volvería por ella pero ahora lo más seguro era desviar la atención. La cabaña no sería localizada gracias a las barreras que la ocultaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraba sentada en el piso frio con la espalda contra la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas y veía a aquel pequeño recostado en el futón junto al fuego, su rostro impasible y hermoso, como si no hubiera maldad en el mundo.

Apretó sus puños y derramó más lágrimas mientras enterraba sus uñas contra su piel, era su culpa, no había podido proteger a quien amaba y todo porque era demasiado débil. La voz de un hanyou resonó en su mente _"eres ingenua, tonta, detector de fragmentos, no puedes tú sola, siempre tengo que salvarte, Kikyo es mucho más fuerte, Kikio sabe lo que hace, ella no trató de matarte…" y un interminable río de excusas._

Enterró su rostro entre las rodillas, respiró profundamente mientras su ser amado yacía ahí, tendido en el suelo, parecía dormir eternamente.

Kagome no podía creer cuanto había crecido Shippo, notando que su estatura sobresalía por mucho en la posición en la que se encontraba, apretó sus puños hasta que sus uñas hicieron correr la sangre goteando en el suelo, ella amaba a su hijo, lo amaba profundamente, ¿por qué tenía que sucederle algo así?, él era bueno, honorable y fuerte, él sólo quería proteger a su madre.

Después de lo sucedido un kitsune plateado, miembro del templo corrió hasta ella mientras cargaba agua para limpiar el cuerpo de Shippo, aparentemente había grupos de salvajes recorriendo el bosque y Shippo había salido disparado en busca de su madre, le angustiaba que estuviera sola y se encontrara con algún atacante.

Lloró sin reprimir sus gemidos, aún podía ver la sangre en su hermoso rostro, cada vez que cerraba los ojos era la tortura, ¿acaso había sido tan mala persona en el pasado que las personas cercanas a ella la abandonaban?

La imagen de Kikyo saltó a su mente, claro, ella había casi matado y condenado en el infierno al hanyou que amaba, todo por un falso resentimiento.. aún sabiendo la verdad esa mujer jamás abandonó ese sentimiento de venganza, ¿acaso era el castigo de su vida pasada?

Su hijo era aún inocente, sonrió ante la imagen de un pequeño saltarín que jugaba trucos y hacía bromas. Podía recordar lo sucedido durante esos últimos diez años desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, el comienzo de su entrenamiento con los kitsune, sus visitas cada dos meses, la amistad que ambos hicieron con Kuronee y..

 _Flashback_

"Jajajajajajaja Okaa-san no podrás caminar en una semana si sigues cayendo sobre tu trasero" Shippo reía ruidosamente abrazando su estómago, era al menos la décima vez que Kagome caía al suelo de tierra, llevaban entrenando dos semanas desde la llegada de la neko youkai y él reía cada vez más fuerte.

"Claro, como tu puedes saltar hacia atrás sin esfuerzo" se levantó mirando feo a su hijo mientras sobaba su magullado trasero "además ha estado lloviendo, hay lodo y me resbalo", llevaba dos días tratando de saltar hacia atrás (mortal le llaman), pero cuando trataba de estabilizarse poniendo el segundo pie al caer resbalaba por el lodo.

"Vamos vamos, deja de quejarte y vuelve a intentar" regañaba Kuronee, ahora mismo lo que Kagome necesitaba era ser ágil, su pequeña estatura y menor fuerza podría ser una debilidad, ella sería subestimada por cualquier atacante pero eso lo podrían servirle para engañar al confiado enemigo y transformar su debilidad en fortaleza.

No necesitaba noquear a su oponente, sólo someterlo o lastimarlo lo suficiente para usar alguna de sus armas o huir.

Kagome hizo un puchero "¿Podríamos intentar otra cosa?, no soy gimnasta y mis manos están raspadas y adoloridas"

Los youkai se miraron ¿gimnasta?, ella siempre decía cosas raras como esa, jamás entendían pero se dejaban llevar.

Kuronee soltó un bufido "Bien, te enseñaré a someter a alguien, Shippo ven aquí, esto te servirá a ti también"

El kitsune se puso pálido, no quería participar, la neko tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y una sonrisa que lo hacía sentir escalofríos, era como si planeara hacer travesuras peligrosas en las que él era el objetivo.

"Párate frente a mí, ahora ataca con tus garras" Shippo lo hizo pero sólo logró terminar de espaldas en el piso, desafortunadamente su velocidad era demasiada y Kagome en realidad no supo lo que había pasado.

"¿Lo viste?" preguntó Kuronee

"Fue muy rápido" negó con la cabeza.

"Olvidé que eres humana" frunció el rostro "supongo que será mejor acostumbrar tu vista a los movimientos youkai y hacerte más rápida" bajó los hombros y dejó caer la cabeza, poner en forma a esta mujer sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Con el tiempo ella mejoró y Shippo ayudaba con su entrenamiento, para el sexto año ya podía manejar una espada corta, someter y usar sus poderes de miko para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad. También manipulaba su reiki de forma diferente, además de varios trucos útiles, cortesía del entrenamiento del pequeño kitsune.

Aunque tampoco se podría decir que fuera una experta en todo esto, después de todo sus únicos compañeros eran Kuronee y Shippo, lo que hacía predecibles los ataques.

Desafortunadamente no todo era felicidad, cada año era lo mismo, Shippo y Kagome viajaban a la villa para descubrir que sus amigos no habían regresado, a veces escuchaban que alguno de ellos visitaba el lugar pero no se quedaban lo suficiente como para poder verlos. Siempre dejaban alguna nota o mensaje pero jamás hubo rastro de que lo recibieran o los buscaran, tampoco podían decirles dónde se encontraban o los kitsune plateados los echarían de la montaña.

Después de seis años dejaron de ir, tal vez era mejor visitarlos directamente en la fortaleza del oeste pero temían que no pudieran regresar a su entrenamiento y sobre todo, Kagome se negaba a ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, la idea de que fueran felices y tuvieran una familia aún la afectaba demasiado, jamás les desearía mal pero verlos felices sólo amedrentaría su espíritu.

Cuando Kagome comenzaba a explicar que tal vez ella estaba equivocada y debían viajar a la fortaleza asegurando que ya no la afectaba tanto el hecho de que la persona que había visto como el amor de su vida jamás la amara, pero Shippo sabía mejor olfatear la tristeza en su aroma y sentir el disturbio en su aura esparciendo una sensación de desolación.

"No dejaré que Inuyasha se te acerque a menos de que sea de vida o muerte" exclamaba enojado.

"¿Qué sucede con ese tal Inuyasha?" susurró Kuronee lo suficiente para que Shippo escuchara pero manteniendo a Kagome lejos de otra discusión después de haber escuchado por primera vez la semi discusión de sus amigos prefería no causar más malestar en ambos.

Después de que el joven kitsune le contó lo sucedido también ella cambió su expresión, era sin duda algo despreciable, para cualquier raza, si prometes algo más vale cumplirlo.

Kagome había tratado de seguir adelante con empujones de Kuronee, había conocido a algunos hombres en las aldeas al pie de la montaña pero siempre resultaba igual, la mayoría crecía comprometidos y sólo buscaban divertirse antes de casarse. Otros simplemente huían cuando se enteraban sobre su edad, ella, con 23 años ya era demasiado vieja para ser considerada elegible, aunque no había envejecido un día desde su 18 cumpleaños eso sólo la hacía ver mucho más rara de lo que realmente era, dejando de lado el haber nacido en otro siglo y haber sido arrastrada por un pozo.

Su naturaleza independiente y fuerte no ayudaba, nadie quería a una mujer que pudiera patearles el trasero o que supiera más que ellos, buscaban a una buena esposa sumisa, que cocinara y criara a sus hijos, Kagome quería casarse y una familia pero jamás sería sumisa ni dejaría de tener ese espíritu libre y salvaje.

Aun cuando un hombre intentara cortejarla todo se caía a pedazos cuando se enteraban que había adoptado a un youkai, no los volvía a ver después de dejar caer esa bomba y ella jamás estaría con alguien que no aceptara a Shippo.

Y finalmente, lo que más asustaba a un hombre era una mujer con ojos amatista y pequeñas manchas esmeralda, incluso la llegaban a confundir con algún tipo de hechicera o youkai que pretendía hacerse pasar por humana para engañarlos.

También había conocido un par de youkai en la montaña pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a tomar a una humana como pareja, concubina tal vez pero jamás tendría un lugar en el corazón del macho y eso era lo ella más anhelaba, ser amada por quien era ella, a veces pensaba que tal vez su forma de ser era el problema, no encajando en el futuro ni en el pasado.

Conoció a uno, un hermoso youkai elemental de ojos grises y cabello negro, al principio ambos pensaron que eran salvajes, después notaron la apariencia del otro, ninguno atacó, así que sólo se miraron, bajaron sus armas y se interrogaron.

"¿Podrías decirme que hace una humana en tierras salvajes?" preguntó el alto macho.

Kagome lo examinó, usaba ropas comunes pero impecables, una simple ahori y hakama verde oscuro con árboles blancos adornando sus mangas y espalda, sobre sus ropas vestía una armadura que protegía sus pectorales y brazos, en verdad no parecía un salvaje, se paraba orgulloso y hablaba con propiedad.

Cuando escuchó la pregunta arrugó la nariz en descontento "Tengo un nombre, es… Hidone y soy yo quien debería preguntarte qué haces aquí, llevo años viviendo en esta montaña y jamás te había visto" dijo Kagome en tono acusatorio, aunque en realidad trataba de ocultar el hecho de haber mentido sobre su nombre.

Desafortunadamente el youkai pudo sentir su agitación pero no se molestaría por algo tan trivial, en lugar de eso se aproximó invadiendo su espacio personal y examinándola mucho más de cerca, llenándose de su aroma, sin duda una humana atractiva.

Cuando Kagome sintió su aliento en su rostro se alejó un paso sonrojada hasta el cuello, no entendía por qué los youkai siempre debían hacer eso.

"Disculpa mi rudeza, estas tierras no son seguras, mi nombre es Haiiro" hizo una reverencia y la mujer respondió con el mismo gesto. "vivo justo del lado norte de la frontera, los salvajes atacaron una villa, acabé con algunos y perseguí a otros hasta aquí pero en algún lugar perdí su rastro"

"Oh"

Guardó su espada y examinó mejor el lugar "¿Vives aquí?, ¿por qué?"

"Mmmm, yo" _demonios ¿por qué no se me ocurre nada?_

El elemental rio ligeramente, podía ver la desesperación de la mujer tratando de inventar algo mientras jugaba las mangas del kimono, la mayoría de los youkai de alto rango estaba al tanto de que en algún lugar había un templo pero no era sencillo acceder a él, los manerismos de la humana eran extrañamente refrescantes después de pasar todos los días con youkai estirados que arrugaban la nariz a todo el que consideraran insignificante, que eran casi todos.

"Olvídalo, no necesitas decirme" le aseguro Haiiro con una sonrisa amable. "Deberías andar con cuidado por aquí, parece que los salvajes aumentan en número"

"Hn, gracias, tendré cuidado Haiiro-san" respondió tranquilamente "Tengo que irme pero podría ofrecerte un poco de té si no te molesta" su madre estaría orgullosa por sus buenos modales, sonrió para ella misma, olvidando por completo que era un total desconocido y que le estaría mostrando la ubicación de su guarida. _Oh bueno, no es como si fuera a asesinarme, de haber querido, ya lo habría hecho._

El youkai la observó extrañamente, parecía que esa mujer se perdía en sus pensamientos constantemente, esperaba no estuviera demente, aunque a simplemente se veía inofensiva podría de tratarse de una ermitaña loca.

"Sería reconfortante en este clima, muchas gracias" respondió, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía dejarse llevar.

Kagome lo guio hasta la zona en la que se encontraba la cabaña, abrió la barrera y le permitió el paso, cerrando la barrera una vez dentro.

El macho se sorprendió, aparentemente la mujer era una miko aunque no lo había detectado y una bastante buena, podía asegurarlo por la extensión de la barrera y la cantidad de capas.

"Espero que no me hayas traído aquí a purificarme" casi bromeó, aunque se detectaba cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Kagome negó enérgicamente y agitó la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto "Eres un youkai muy poderoso, puedo sentirlo, mis poderes no te harían más daño del que tu podrías hacerme a mi"

Haiiro dudaba eso, no conocía muchas mikos o monjes pero sabía que el poder de esta pequeña mujer podía rivalizar con el suyo, aunque no sentía malicia en el aura de su anfitriona, de hecho cada vez se relajaba más en su presencia.

Kagome preparó y sirvió el té, también colocó algo de comida y disfrutaron del té en un silencio cómodo.

"Dime Hidone-san…" comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Por favor, sólo K.. Hidone" se pateó mentalmente. _No es posible que aún no me acostumbre a ese nombre._

"Si así lo deseas, Hidone, ¿vives aquí sola?" la mujer estaba por decirle otra cosa pero corrigió antes de soltar algo que claramente trataba de ocultar, pero también él pretendía ser alguien que no era, así que no la presionaría. "Dime Hidone, ¿vives aquí desde hace mucho?"

"Mi hijo y yo llegamos hace cinco años"

Por su parte Kagome estaba extasiada por tener compañía, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una conversación además de Kuronee, Shippo y ocasionalmente algún kitsune plateado.

"¿Un hijo?" su olfato era pobre pero sin duda mejor que el de una humano y estaba casi seguro de que ella era la única humana en el lugar.

Kagome rio cuando vio la nariz de su invitado moverse tratando de captar otro aroma. "¿Qué tipo de youkai eres?"

El macho dejó su concentración para mirarla con expresión neutral.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que tal vez había caído en algún tipo de tabú al preguntarle eso, estaba tan apenada que podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse y extenderse al resto de su rostro.

Haiiro rio tan fuerte que ella saltó, "Lo.. lo.. siento" dijo el youkai tratando de hablar entre carcajadas "eres adorable", Kagome se puso más roja aún, si eso era posible, luego la realidad la golpeó fuerte y en el rostro, se estaba riendo de ella…

Se escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido en la garganta de ella y eso sólo provocó más risas, Kagome no lo pudo evitar, el sonido proveniente de su invitado era tan alegre e invitante que ella también rio.

"Soy un elemental, podemos controlar algún elemento o aspecto de la naturaleza, algunos son insectos pero la mayoría de ellos se ha unido a los salvajes" lo último parecía algo amargo de decir.

Kagome no quiso ahondar en el tema de los salvajes, no parecía un tema para el momento.

"Decías que tienes un hijo, pero aquí sólo percibo el aroma de un neko y un kitsune" dijo mientras miraba miraba alrededor de la humilde morada.

"Así es, adopté a Shippo hace más de ocho años, yo tenía 15 cuando él trato de robar algo mío… trataba de vengar a su familia" relató lo sucedido omitiendo detalles como el nombre de Inuyasha y el hecho de que ella había sido la protectora de la Shikon no Tama.

"Es muy noble de tu parte, nadie haría ese tipo de sacrificio" pensaba en su familia, en lo duro que era que nadie te mirara con orgullo y sólo te usara para obtener algo. Suspiró y desvaneció ese tipo de pensamientos, estaba pasando un rato sumamente agradable.

"Jamás cambiaría lo que hice, pero a veces es difícil entablar relaciones, la mayoría no quiere entender que no hay nada de malo en eso"

"No tienes porqué preocuparte, a mi me sorprende, pero lo entiendo" una brillante sonrisa adornó su atractivo rostro y Kagome de nuevo se sonrojó pero por una razón totalmente diferente. "Pero, ¿quién es el neko?"

"¡Oh! Esa debe ser Kuronee, está entrenándome, la auxilié hace uno años y se ha quedado con nosotros, es dura pero he aprendido mucho de ella" su rostro cambió de nuevo, melancolía, respeto, alegría, el youkai se sentía mareado, no podía leer la cantidad de emociones en el rostro de la mujer.

"Tal vez yo pueda venir a ayudar con tu entrenamiento, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi hogar" El sexto sentido de Kagome se disparó, aquel que la hace entrometerse en la vida amorosa de sus amigos.

"Mmmm, no me molestaría que vinieras y trajeras a la que ronda tus pensamientos" Fue el turno del youkai para sonrojarse, esta mujer era miko y adivina.

"Si… jeje…" era sorprendente lo cómodo que se sentía junto a la miko. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse prometió visitarla, tal vez cada luna llena.

El tiempo que estuvo ahí no hubo pretensiones, tampoco mentiras además de ciertas cuestiones como el nombre de ambos pero era lo de menos, ambos estaban contentos con el afortunado encuentro.

Y así fue, durante el siguiente año Haiiro visitó a Hidone en compañía de una adorable y tímida youkai, rubia y amable, pero después tuvieron que despedirse hasta nuevo aviso.

"Desafortunadamente los asuntos de mi familia me tienen atado y ahora debo viajar al sur a participar en algunas reuniones" se notaba el pesar en sus enormes ojos grises.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes" se despidió Kagome con un abrazo y sus mejores deseos, a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron, Kuronee, su amiga, los dejó, los salvajes atacaban y su hijo murió.

La noche que perdió a su hijo, nueve años después de haber llegado a la montaña…..

Había tratado por todos los medios posibles pero nada era suficiente, lo había perdido y ella lo sabía pero no podía desistir, seguía tratando, una y otra vez empujaba la luz verde de sus manos hacia el ahora mejor formado pecho de su hijo, trataba de curarlo, de revivirlo, sacarlo de las tinieblas hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, la luz sanadora ya no salía de sus manos y la desesperación la invadió, apretaba en su puños el pequeño adorno que le había regalado mientras lloraba desesperada.

No podía rendirse, tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera una vez más, dentro de su pánico recolectó cada gota de energía vital de su propio cuerpo y se la dio a él. Su vista se nublaba poco a poco y se sentía desfallecer, no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía pero su cuerpo era drenado de todo su reiki, un brillo dorado con tintes rosados salió de su cuerpo en entró en el de él, algo en ella había sido liberado pero no pudo reconocer nada más porque finalmente se desvanecía…

Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro, ella moría, había dado su vida por él y estaba feliz de que así fuera.

 _Fin del Flashback_

"Okaa-san" la débil voz la alertó sacándola de su miseria.

Kagome sonrió aliviada "Shhhh, descansa, okaa está aquí para cuidarte"

"¿Estaba soñando?" su voz era ronca y se notaba la dificultad en formular oraciones.

"¿De qué hablas pequeño?" le acercaba un poco de agua para aclarar su garganta y sus pensamientos

Suspiró lo que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió "Soñé que vagaba por la oscuridad, después te vi, es decir, vi el pendiente que me obsequiaste, sabía que eras tú.. de alguna forma lo sabía, brillaba tanto que me cegaba pero lo seguí, te escuchaba, podía verte, tu piel brillaba destellando con luz blanca, como si fueras una estrella de las que me contabas en cuentos" Kagome sonrió ante la comparación.

"Pude escuchar la voz de mi padre y madre detrás de mí" A esto la miko se encogió y puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de su pequeño "les dije que debía volver, que mi madre me esperaba" la mujer no resistió más y dejó salir las lágrimas que aún guardaba, "Te veía esperándome, llamándome, sabía que debía protegerte, salir de donde fuera que estuviera y luchar por mi okaa, te amo y no podría dejarte nunca"

Kagome lo abrazó por la cintura, no podía levantar su rostro del regazo de su hijo mientras hipaba.

"Te amo Shippo"

"Te amo okaa-san"

Se enlazaron en un tierno abrazo, no podían imaginar la vida uno sin el otro, madre e hijo.

Pero había algo que Shippo no dijo, algo que sabía llegaría pronto y que en su muerte había prometido no divulgar, sonrió, su madre era una mujer especial en verdad.

Pasaron juntos meses, Kagome se negaba a dejarlo ir sin que ella lo acompañara y Shippo se negaba a dejar que ella lo acompañara al templo.

Finalmente la autoridad materna ganó y Kagome se armó, aseguró su espada corta en el muslo con ayuda de una banda elástica que obtuvo de unos viejos pantalones de gimnasia, flechas y arco al hombro.

Caminaron juntos hasta la barrera kitsune y se despidieron, él volvería en un mes, cuando lo vio alejarse ella sonrió extasiada, su hijo era todo un youkai, un joven con apariencia de un humano de 16 años, aunque en realidad tuviera siglos de edad.

Vestía ahori, obi atado al frente y protectores azul cielo con un aro adornando sus tobillos, por supuesto, cuando no llevaba botas, además vestía su hakama azul rey, su cabello hasta la cintura atado en una coleta alta y su cuerpo delgado y atlético, el orgullo que la invadía era inmenso mientras tres colas se balanceaban al andar… eso era nuevo… algo diferente había surgido en ambos después de haber regresado de la oscuridad. En realidad no importaba mientras él estuviera bien ella estaba... existiendo…

Se sentía diferente, de alguna forma sabía que tenía más poder pero se negaba a dejarlo salir, temía lastimar a alguien, Kuronee o Haiiro no estaban para seguirla guiando, tal vez Shippo… pero no le había preguntado, estaba insegura sobre los recientes eventos y era mejor pasar tiempo con él a preocuparlo.

¿Por qué no escuché al abuelo cuando me relataba sus interminables historias…? Algo debía saber él sobre todo esto pero el pozo estaba cerrado.

Shippo también estaba intrigado por sus nuevas colas pero los kitsune plateados eran milenarios, así que tendrían alguna respuesta.

Kagome suspiró al entrar a la cabaña, dejando caer la mochila de viaje con pocas cosas que había traído de la aldea más cercana, donde ya era conocida como Hidome, la extraña sanadora/hechicera que bajaba cada año para curar a los enfermos.

Normalmente ella usaba un vestido azul marino tipo kimono hasta las rodillas con aberturas a los lados de los muslos hasta la cadera que se cerraba con botones en la parte del busto, pegado a sus curvas y brazos, adornado con sakuras blancas en las orillas. Debajo usaba un kimono interior blanco del mismo corte y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo unos pantaloncillos negros asomaban, del mismo material que el traje de pelea de Sango y un par de botas negras parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, en días fríos como este usaba el mismo tipo de vestimenta pero más larga y abrigadora, protegiéndose del frío.

Ya no podía usar la ropa interior del futuro, la razón, ya no le quedaba, su cuerpo había cambiado, su busto había crecido y ahora debía vendarlo, al principio era molesto pero con el pasar del tiempo había llegado a acostumbrase.

Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, si eso era posible y su cintura era más pequeña. Ella simplemente no pudo ajustar sus pantalones de mezclilla y prefirió usar algo más acorde a la época… o menos llamativo…

Su lago cabello, hasta el muslo, atado en un moño descuidado, la hacía ver rebelde, pero cuando se encontraba en la solitud de la montaña lo dejaba suelto.

Kagome se miraba en su pequeño espejo de mano, su rostro era el mismo, habían pasado diez años desde su llegada a la montaña y lo único que había cambiado era su cuerpo… no era algo tremendo pero ella lo notaba.

A lo lejos escuchaba gritos y maldiciones.. _los salvajes de nuevo_.. pensó ella, pero había algo familiar, algo que la hacía saltar cada vez que lo escuchaba, sus impulsos la hicieron levantarse y correr en ayuda a aquello que parecía conocer.

Corrió al claro donde había encontrado a Haiiro, cuando llegó sus ojos no alcanzaban a contemplar lo sorprendente de la imagen..

Un enorme perro blanco luchaba contra veinte seres, humanos, youkai y hanyous, todos lanzando ataque tras ataque.

El enorme youkai salivaba veneno y golpeaba a sus atacantes, la más poderosa forma de una raza estaba decayendo ante un poder desconocido.

Kagome sabía exactamente quién era, reconocía esas marcas rasgadas y la luna en la frente de aquel ser majestuoso, el veneno derramándose de su hocico y el mortal youki que lo rodeaba, ella no podía acercarse, así que esperó su oportunidad.

Pudo ver con horror como aquel enorme youkai despedazaba un cuerpo tras otro mientras poderes extraños lo atacaban.

¡Es él! Es el que atacó a Shippo.

A lo lejos podía ver al mismo humano, sonriendo victorioso, aquella cabeza rapada y la armadura desaliñada, le quedaba grande como si no fuera de él, no parecía haber nada más cubriendo su cuerpo.

EL maldito sonreía victorioso mientras lanzaba aquel poder de un báculo y los demás seguían atacando a Sesshomaru.

La ira de Kagome creció, esperaba que él acabara con ellos pero se veía debilitado, no lo resistía, ese humano era el ser que le había arrebatado a su hijo, su vista se nubló hasta perder control sobre sus actos.

En la inconciencia y desesperación una luz dorada la envolvió, destellaban chispas rozadas en cada ataque que despedía, su arco no serviría, desenvainó la espada corta de su muslo y atacó, no percibía nada, el mundo era una película borrosa en la que debía atacar, sin importar nada.

Había gritos y llantos "Por favor, ¡NO!" Podía escuchar, pero sabía que aquellos seres seguían atacando.. hasta que cesaron, su vista se aclaró y pudo ver a Sesshomaru en su forma humana tendido en la nieve, justo como Shippo unos meses atrás.

El humano que mató a su pequeño y un par de youkai más estaban ahí, ella ya no tenía su espada en la mano… el arco..

Apuntó a los youkai, esperaba que simplemente huyeran pero no fue así, tensó el arco, esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Uno se lanzó contra el corazón del Daiyoukai seguido del otro, Kagome purificó a uno y acabó con el siguiente sacando su flecha con una velocidad que ella misma no conocía pero se detuvo cuando vio al atacante, un humano, ella jamás había matado a un humano, un humano malo, pero.. estaba bien?, no sabía qué hacer.

Podía sentir un dolor en el pecho que comenzaba a afectar sus reacciones, pulsaciones que jamás había experimentado, un instinto de protección afloraba y en su mente el nombre de Sesshomaru se repetía una y otra vez.

El humano se lanzó contra el agonizante cuerpo del Daiyoukai, Kagome no lo pensó y atacó.

Se quedó una eternidad mirando como el cuerpo de aquel humano se desvanecía en el aire, respiró rápidamente, _puedo purificar humanos_.. se repetía atónita, cada vez más desesperada, humanos malvados… seguía, era algo que jamás había imaginado, ella podía purificar humanos malvados, podía sentirlo…

A penas pudo reaccionar al mirar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru en la nieve, justo como el de Shippo, cubierto de quemaduras y laceraciones que no parecían sanar en ningún momento.

Cuando logró reaccionar no sabía qué hacer además de lo básico, aunque el dolor en el pecho no ayudaba, le dificultaba respirar y debía detenerse a pensar casa cinco minutos.

Es demasiado grande y pesado, trató de arrastrarlo por los brazos pero no lo pudo mover más de dos metros antes de caer rendida, el Daiyoukia seguía consiente y su mirada inquisidora no ayudaba.

Kagome simplemente siguió sus instintos, así que giró el cuerpo del enorme inu youkai una manta en la nieve y lo arrastró poco a poco hasta su cabaña, no fue fácil, la cabeza y miembros del Daiyoukai golpearon rocas y ramas, nada que pudiera dejar marca permanente en el individuo pero no era bueno que él siguiera consciente mientras lo arrastraba, podía esperar un castigo peor que la muerte una vez recuperado pero mientras tanto debía aguantar sus atenciones.

Cuando al fin pudo acomodar aquel enorme cuerpo en su cabaña se dispuso a curar y vendar él ya se encontraba inconsciente, Sesshomaru estaba muy mal herido, esta era la tercera vez que veía estas heridas, quemaduras, cortes y rasgaduras pero jamás en esa extensión, su cuerpo parecía la imagen de la tortura, era clara su dificultad para curarse a él mismo.

Retiró sus ropas mojadas por la nieve he hizo lo mejor que pudo pero su piel estaba helada, encendió el fuego y frotó sus miembros pero se cuerpo seguía helado y las heridas no sanaban. Sólo podía recordar una forma de calentar un cuerpo que sufría por las heladas del clima y en verdad no quería hacerlo.

Con el rostro enrojecido se quitó sus ropas, se negó a retirar las vendas que cubrían su pecho y las ropas interiores en lugar de su antes ropa interior aun sabiendo que le pecho era la parte que más calor transmitía por el bombeo de sangre, se posicionó sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Sesshomaru y lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos y piernas, protegió sus cuerpos con mantas y mantuvo todo el calor que su humilde cabaña permitiera.

Sería una noche larga, trató de pensar en mil cosas excepto el macho que yacía debajo suyo, se sonrojaba constantemente hasta que el sueño la invadió. Ella no despertaría hasta encontrar algo realmente interesante.

N.A.: Cuando describo los "protectores de Shippo" me refiero a las calcetas tradicionales que se aprecian en el dibujo, disculpen mi ignorancia pero no pude averiguar cómo se llaman.

Las tres colas es resuelto en siguiente capítulo….


End file.
